


RWBY Grimm Hybrids

by DShadow101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Grimm Hybrids, Some Faunus have more than one animal trait AU, Swearing, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadow101/pseuds/DShadow101
Summary: Cinder Fall has finally devised the perfect plan to help in bringing the destruction of Remnant more possible than ever. Fusing the DNA of Grimm with that of Humans, and team RWBY will be her PERFECT henchmen and test subjects for her new serum that she has created with hard work. Its up to Grimm and her older brother Jersey to save team RWBY from the evil clutches of Cinder Fall, and quite possibly and potentially, Salem herself. Will they be able to release team RWBY from the roots of their new Grimm DNA, and prevent the destruction of Remnant itself?Set in between Vol 2 and Vol 3, with some modifications to fit the story plot.(I've also now seen RWBY vol 6 and I will develop the story in anyway I can from the new info in Vol 6.)All Ocs in the story all belong to their respective owners.RWBY and characters all owned by: Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum





	1. Prologue

**Location: Beacon Academy**

Ozpin groaned as he massaged his forehead with a hand, the headmaster sitting on his desk with a grim expression. The sun has just set, the night making its entrance.

There was something bothering the headmaster of Beacon Academy greatly, a bother that has lasted for more than three days now. That bother being Team RWBY has not yet been found after they were sent out on a mission to Mistral to take care of Grimms.

However, the team mysteriously disappeared, without a trace left. When the news reached Beacon Academy, Ozpin immediately sent out search parties to Mistral to help locate the missing team.

Even after three days of searching, they couldn’t find even the slightest trace of team RWBY. Ozpin was beginning to worry even more.

_“Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, where could you girls possibly be?”_ Ozpin thought to himself as he looked out on his office’s window, seeing the lightened area of Beacon Academy illuminated by the cracked moon.

_“It just doesn’t make sense. How can a whole team disappear without any evidence of capture? This is something more than just a simple capture. But who could be involved in such a matter?”_

At that moment, Glynda entered his office, arms crossed with a worried expression.

Ozpin asked in a tired tone. “Any sigh of them?”

Glynda shook her head, Ozpin letting out a sigh as Glynda simply stood in front of his desk.

Glynda herself was as worried as Ozpin. Team RWBY has not yet been found, even after in a span of days.

“What should we do now Ozpin? Taiyang could be back from his missions anytime now. If he finds out that his two daughters are missing, then we’ll have to pick up the pace on finding them.” Glynda said somberly.

Ozpin groaned. If Taiyang were to find out that his two children had been missing for three straight days, he’ll be in big trouble. He then remembers something.

There were two new transfer students of Beacon Academy, Grimm Phobias and Jersey Phobias, the children of an old friend of his.

Jersey has an impressive sense of smell, as well as his sister. That’s it! Why didn’t he think of it before!? The headmaster smiled brightly.

“Glynda, I think I finally found the solution to our problem.” Ozpin said as he stood up. “Please call Grimm and Jersey Phobias to my office immediately.”

Glynda nods. “Right away.”

\------------------

Jersey and Grimm Phobias silently walked through the halls of the academy, both having worried expressions.

(Grimm Phobias)

(Jersey Phobias)

Grimm was a new member of Team RWBY, and she cared deeply for her teammates. After what Adam Taurus did to her old team back home, she vowed to protect her new team no matter what.

However, due to the mission’s location and Ozpin fearing that Grimm may reveal who she really is as a creature of Fable, she was excemted from the mission.

Grimm was saddened by Ozpin’s statement, but also agreed to it nonetheless to prevent any trouble from rising if she were to reveal her true nature.

 Jersey sensed his sister’s worried state, and he put a hand on Grimm’s shoulder to comfort her.

Then, Glynda’s voice echoed through the speakers of the hallway.

“Attention Grimm and Jersey Phobias, please come to Headmaster Ozpin’s office immediately.”

Jersey and Grimm looked at each other before Grimm shrugged and the siblings quickly made their way to Ozpin’s office.

Once they entered, they saw Ozpin sitting on his desk again with Glynda by his side.

“Take a seat, both of you.” Ozpin said.

Both siblings pulled out chairs and sat beside each other, facing the headmaster. “You called for us headmaster?” Grimm asked.

“Grimm Jersey, we all know that team RWBY has been missing for more than three days now.” Ozpin starts, Jersey and Grimm nodding in response.

“And there are no traces left of them. Not even the slightest, but,” Grimm and Jersey’s ears perk up for what Ozpin was about to say next.

“I was ignorant of not thinking of this immediately.” Ozpin then stood up. “I remember that the two of you have very keen senses of smell. And, we might be able to finally locate team RWBY using your abilities.” Ozpin finished with a smile.

Jersey and Grimm were astounded, why they didn’t think of it before!?

Grimm face palmed with a groan, Jersey chuckling at her sister’s action.

“This could be our chance sis. We’ll be able to finally find your whole team.” Jersey encouraged.

Grimm smiled brightly at her older brother. “Then let’s go find them.” She said with determination.

“The two of you will go to Mistral tomorrow first thing in the morning. Do the two of you need any necessary assistance however?” Ozpin asked at the end.

Grimm and Jersey looked at each other, then back to Ozpin. “Do we even need back-up? I mean, we can take care of ourselves pretty well. And we’re creatures of Fable to add it up.” Jersey said.

“I agree with what my brother is saying on this headmaster. We’ll only locate where my team is and will report back to you for further instructions if that’s okay.” Grimm added with a gesture of her right hand.

Ozpin sighs. “Very well. Jersey could simply transform and take the two of you to Mistral in a quick nick of time. But I will warn the both of you to avoid any contact with the huntsmen and huntresses or even the Grimms in Mistral to avoid anything that can make your mission difficult. Is that clear?” Ozpin said in a stern tone.

 “Yes headmaster.” Jersey and Grimm said in unison.

_“Hang on team. Jersey and I will find all of you. No matter what.”_ Grimm thought to herself before she and Jersey were dismissed, and the two of them went to their respective team’s dorm rooms.

**The next day**

Grimm and Jersey walked to Emerald forest, the morning sun rising from the east. Ozpin instructed them to go to Emerald forest so Jersey would be able to safely transform without anyone discovering them.

The siblings stopped in a clearing, Grimm sniffing for a few moments before stopping. “We’re clear to go bro.”

Jersey nods before transforming to his dragon form. **“Get on. Let’s go find team RWBY.”**

Grimm smiles before jumping on to Jersey’s back, her expression that of determination. _“Hold on team. We will find you. No matter what it takes.”_

Jersey then takes off, and flies towards Mistral.

**Location: Near the desolate spawning ground of the Creatures of Grimm, inside a hidden stair case**

Cinder Fall, along with Emerald and Mercury made their way down the staircase going to Cinder’s secret laboratory, in which she created when she heard Emerald and Mercury talking about what if Grimm DNA were to be fused with that of Humans?

Cinder was astounded by the idea, Mercury and Emerald surprised to see their leader pleased with just their usual (yet stupid) conversations.

The lone-stair case was only lit by rows of torches, Mercury clinging onto Emerald, shaking slightly.

“Come on Mercury. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark.” Emerald teased with a smirk.

“No I’m not.” Mercury retaliated and quickly detached himself from the green haired girl, Cinder groaning at her henchmen’s actions.

The trio reached a steel double door, the door opening letting the trio enter the lab.

The lab itself was a steel grey, lined with tables having vials and other lab equipment. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury passed through and came to where a few Grimm captured by Cinder to help with her new nefarious plan.

Each Grimm was stored within a big containment unit shaped like a test tube, with yellow liquid acting as a preserving unit.

A Beowulf, a juvenile Dragon, a Panther like Grimm, and Fox Grimm. Mercury himself was terrified of the stored Grimm, despite that they were all dormant. This caused the gray-eyed man to shake visibly as they passed by.

Emerald herself was stifling her giggle as best as she could as they followed through.

After a few more moments of walking, the trio stopped in front of four separate cages, each containing a member of the missing team RWBY.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all lay unconscious, their weapons taken away by Mercury and were hidden, rendering them weak and vulnerable.

Each member was chained on their wrists and feet, the chains imbedded on their cage floors. Cinder gave each of them a matching electric collar that fit with their color schemes.

Red for Ruby, white for Weiss, black for Blake, and yellow for Yang.          

Cinder put a finger to her chin, thinking about what she should do before she proceeds with her plan.

“What are we gonna do with them for now?” Emerald asked as she went to Ruby’s cage and bent one knee to take a closer look at the younger girl.

“Wait for them to wake up for now you two. In the meantime,” Cinder walked to a nearby table, where four syringes containing Grimm DNA that she managed to extract, analyze, and complete for her plan to work.

Each syringe contained the DNA of the Grimm that was in the test tubes, and was labeled from Beowulf, to Dragon, to Panther, and to Ursa.

The serums inside were all colored pitch-black, with hints of red and yellow blinking every moment.

Cinder took the syringe that contained the Beowulf DNA, the huntress simply staring at it.

“At long last, thanks to both of your ideas, we’ll able to bring down our enemies and retrieve each of the relics much more easy. I’ve put a lot of hard work into making these serums,” Cinder then turned around with a stern expression.

“and the two of you better not mess with these whenever I’m not looking. Cause if either of you would dare touch any of these,” Cinder’s eyes began to glow. “you’ll regret it instantly. You two knuckleheads got that?”

Mercury clung to Emerald again, this time though the two of them were both scared of Cinder. The two nod their heads up and down rapidly.

“Good.” Cinder lowered the syringe down before looking at the unconscious team RWBY. _“Very soon, these four will become our ultimate weapon in proceeding with our goal for the destruction of all Remnant.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made and owned by GrimmWolf360


	2. Ch. 1 Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I try my best.

Ruby groaned, her head hurt like _hell_. She could feel that her whole body was sore, and tired. _“What happened? Where am I?”_

The young huntress finally managed to open her eyes, her vision was blurry at first, but after a few blinks, her vision was finally clear and focused.

She looked around at her surroundings, somewhat able to recognize that she was in cage, judging by the obvious cage bars. She managed to get onto a sitting position, wincing as she did so.

She then saw a table, three more cages beside her, and the most troubling, the Grimms inside the massive test tubes. Ruby gasped silently as she saw the black creatures in such a state.

Ruby frantically looked around and was able to recognize her teammates in the other three cages beside her. Weiss, Blake, and her older sister Yang. The three of them seems to be still unconscious, and she noticed that she was bound by chains that clung to her wrists and feet, the chains imbedded onto her cage floor.

She also felt something wrapped around her neck, which she assumed to be a collar. It felt tight but not too much.

_“Where in the world of Remnant could this place be? More importantly, how did we even get here, and how long have we been out?”_ Ruby thought in panic.

She heard footsteps coming, and she looked forward to see Cinder Fall, with a smirk on her face. Cinder stopped just in front of Ruby’s cage, Ruby keeping an unfazed expression as to not show vulnerability.

“Well well, it seems that you’ve awaken. I bet you’re wondering where you are. And don’t even bother thinking that your friends will be able to find this place.” Cinder said.

“Cinder Fall, I should’ve known. You’re the only person who could possibly do this.” Ruby said in defiance. “What nefarious plan are you planning now this time?”

Cinder gave a dark laugh in response. “Oh you’ll see soon enough little rose. After I wake up your teammates then I’ll tell you.”

The ravenette walked over to the table and grabbed a remote, and pressed one button, which activated the collars.

The whole team RWBY screamed in pain as they felt the electricity flow into their bodies that was generated by their collars.

Cinder stopped the collars by pressing the same button again, team RWBY now fully awake and panting from the after effects.

“What in the world of Remnant is going on!?” Yang yelled angrily, looking around.

“Yeah. What kind of wake-up call was that?” Blake said in a tired tone as she rubbed her head.

“Honestly, that was by far the worst wake-up call someone can get!” Weiss yelled defiantly as she rubbed her forehead.

“Girls! Are you all okay?” Ruby asked in worry.

Yang groaned. “Ruby?” the older sister looked to her side and saw her sister, Blake, and Weiss in cages. Yang observed more carefully and notices she was chained and had a collar on.

“First of all, where in Remnant are we? And second, why are we in cages, chained down and even wearing collars?” Weiss demanded while Blake simply rolled her eyes at the heiress’s antiques.

“Glad to see all of you awake now.” Cinder made her presence known.

Blake shook her head to clear her mind a bit more, and she focused her vision towards Cinder, who had a smirk on her face.

The Faunus had heard of what Cinder Fall is, and what she has done and was truly a force to be reckoned with.

“Cinder Fall?” Weiss muttered before remembering that certain name. Cinder Fall was a notorious foe, able to control Grimm and is said to be align with an entity named Salem. The heiress quickly paled as she looked at Cinder.

“Cinder Fall? Who are you supposed to be?” Yang demanded and tried to stand up but ends up falling back down due to her chains.

“Oh. So you haven’t heard of who I am. Very well. I am Cinder Fall, and I plan on making the destruction of all Remnant, with my many Grimm that has yet to be spawned. And the latest addition to that plan, is the four of you.”

“Us?” Yang said before giving a laugh. “Uh. You better change that option because there is NO WAY in Remnant are we gonna help you with that plan.”

“Obviously.” Blake muttered.

Cinder gave a dark chuckle in return. “Oh. I already have my solution to that little brat.”

Cinder walked to the table and picked up the syringe containing the Beowulf DNA. “You see, Grimm and Humans have always been enemies. Grimm being powerful dark beings that has the need to destroy or hunt and kill without mercy, emotionless and follows simple instructions without any second thoughts.”

“What exactly is your point Cinder?” Blake asked, eyeing the syringe and the liquid inside it.

“Oh. You ‘re a curious little kitty aren’t you?” Cinder said with a bit of mockery, causing Blake to growl lowly.

“What is inside that syringe? That doesn’t look like any regular liquid to me.” Weiss brought up as she looked the syringe in Cinder’s hands.

“I won’t spoil it to you just yet young heiress to the Schnee Company.” Cinder replied with the same tone.

“What do you plan to do with us?” Ruby asked in a stern tone.

Cinder put down the syringe before she went to the test tubes that contained the Grimm she captured.

Weiss however, was paying more attention to the syringes and the Grimm that was stored in the test tubes, her mind racing and calculating what Cinder will do with such things.

“You see little rose, me and my, faction you could say, will do whatever it takes to bring the destruction of all Remnant.” Cinder then turned around. “Even if it means using our enemies to our advantage. I have to say, I’ve seen what the four of you are capable of, and all of you will become a great asset in fulfilling our goal.” Cinder clenched a fist before letting out a low and dark laugh.

“There’s NO WAY we’ll ever help you Cinder.” Ruby retorted sternly.

“Why would we even help you willingly with that plan of yours?” Blake added.

“Yeah. You might wanna re-do that plan of yours oh all powerful Cinder Fall.” Yang mocked, even managing to do so in such a dire situation. “What’cha gonna do? Hypnotize us or something?”

“Watch what you’re saying Yang!” Weiss snapped. “This is not a game you brute. She may have her own solution to that problem already, if my guess is correct, it has something to do with those, Grimms in those test tubes.” Weiss then turned her gaze to the table where the syringes were placed.

“And the fact that she has those strange syringes containing a serum, she plans on injecting us with it. That way she’ll be able to control us with her will alone.”

Cinder gave a brief amused laugh. “Oh dear, it seems that the heiress managed to figure it out.”

Team RWBY then visibly becomes tense, Yang’s expression now that of a stern and serious one.

Yang starts to try and activate her semblance, but feels nothing.

“Don’t even bother using your Semblances, those collars are preventing all of you from using it. As long as the collars remain on your necks, and your weapons have also been hidden, you’re all powerless.” Cinder stated.

“Well, no use in hiding it now.” Cinder goes to the table again and picks up the same syringe containing the Beowulf DNA.

“The heiress is correct on me injecting this into your systems to allow myself to control you.” Cinder then smirks with sinister intent.

“But, it will do SO much more than that. This syringe I’m holding contains a serum that has Grimm DNA.”

Team RWBY’s eyes all widen at that statement. Grimm DNA? How is it even possible?

“That’s impossible. There’s no way that a Grimm’s DNA can be extracted.” Blake stated.

“Oh. But you do see the product of my hard work. Through a lot of efforts and trial, I’ve created this serum that will able to fuse with Human DNA without killing the host itself, thus resulting in a magnificent, yet deadly hybrid.” Cinder replied, before getting the gun and putting the syringe through it.

At a perfect time, Mercury and Emerald enter the laboratory.

“Well well, it seems that the brats are awake.” Emerald stated as she and Mercury stood beside Cinder.

“And judging by mistress Cinder holding the gun, guess we arrived just in time.” Mercury smiled and crossed his arms.

Ruby’s stern expression grew into that of terror, as she started to visibly shake and back all the way to the back of her cage. The other team members were terrified themselves, not knowing what could possibly happen to them once Cinder injects the DNA into their system.

“Shall we begin?” Cinder holds the gun and orders Mercury and Emerald to open Ruby’s cage, Cinder smirking as she saw the young teen’s terrified expression.

Now, her plan to make team RWBY her ultimate weapon, begins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY owned by: RT and Monty Oum  
> All Ocs belong to their respective owners


	3. Ch. 2 The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I try my best.

**Location: Mistral**

It was a bright and sunny day for Mistral, critters frolicking about while students of Mistral academy mind their own business, not aware of what’s coming to their kingdom.

Jersey and Grimm reached Mistral after some time, Jersey landing on an isolated area just a few miles away from Mistral Academy. Grimm jumped off her brother and landed perfectly on her feet.

Jersey remained in his dragon form, despite the possibility of them being found. Grimm looked up to her brother with a confused expression. “You’re not gonna transform back?”

Jersey looked down on his sister. **“My sense of smell is at its best when I’m in dragon form remember? That way we can find your team faster at this rate. You should transform too so we can smell them out together sis.”**

Grimm lets out an “Ooh.” Before she smiles and nods. Grimm focuses on her power to transform to her wolf form. After a moment, a giant wolf with colors of black, brown, white, and yellow. Grimm retains her clothing even in wolf form, unlike Jersey who doesn’t have any traces of clothes in dragon form.

Grimm looks up to her brother. “We better split up to cover more ground. You take right, and I’ll take left.”

**“Got it.”**

The dragon and werewolf go their separate ways, using their sense of smell to track down team RWBY.

Grimm sniffed her way through the area, checking every possible angle and way to try and find team RWBY’s scent, or even one of their scents. Grimm knows in herself that she has to find her team.

Ever since the incident with Adam Taurus all those years ago, with what the cruel man did to her team, she vowed to not let it happen ever again. But, there’s more to Grimm than that now.

Over the time she and her team interacted, Grimm developed feelings for her teammate and friend, Blake Belladonna.

It started after Grimm revealed to Blake her true nature, but kept her brother out of the question, saying that she’ll tell Blake everything when the time comes.

Blake, surprisingly accepted Grimm being a Werewolf. It got to the point where Blake revealed that she was a Faunus herself, taking of her bow and showing her cat ears.

Of course Grimm accepted Blake for who she is, the werewolf finally glad to see someone who accepted her for who she is.

The werewolf was unsure why she had those feelings in the first place, but, slowly but surely, she began to understand it complete. The warm feeling of someone being there for you, and that’s the powerful feeling called LOVE.

Grimm asked her brother how to confess her feelings to Blake, knowing that her brother and Yang are together with each other, the werewolf unsure of what to do to reveal her feelings towards the cat Faunus.

Jersey, along with Yang, encouraged Grimm to simply be herself, and the werewolf planned a simply walk around the academy during the afternoon before dusk.

Grimm revealed her feelings to Blake as the sun set in the west, the werewolf anxiously waiting for the Faunus to give a respond. Blake smiled and Grimm remembered her saying “Its about time.”

Blake told her that she noticed how Grimm was acting around her lately, and that she had her own feelings the same as Grimm herself. Grimm was overjoyed that she picked up Blake and spun her around as the sun set filled the sky with the beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow.

Blake and Grimm shared their first kiss at that time as well, before going back to their dorm and promising each other to tell their teammates when the right time comes.

From that day on, Blake and Grimm secretly had cuddle sessions and Blake would have her ears exposed to let Grimm pet her while she returned the favor with affection.

Now that her mate and new teammates are missing, Grimm fears for the worst. Knowing that the White Fang is still out there, she can’t let the same thing happen to her new team, especially to Blake.

Grimm then picks up a very familiar scent, the scent of lavender. The werewolf’s head snaps up as the scent starts to get stronger. She knows this scent, it was Blake’s! Grimm quickly picked up the pace to a run, following Blake’s scent.

Along the way, as she passed through the forest, she could smell another scent. The scent of mint, and a hint of peppermint, reminding Grimm of the cold winter season. _“Weiss’ scent. I better hurry up.”_

Grimm picks up the pace, running faster, leaving dust trails in her tracks, the werewolf having a determined expression. _“Hang on team, Blake. Wherever you are, I WILL find you. Just, stay strong for me.”_

**Meanwhile with Jersey**

Jersey himself had picked up the scent of his own mate, Yang. Yang smelled like the warm morning, and the dragon picked up another familiar scent, the smell of roses, belonging to Ruby.

The dragon was currently running through the forest path, having the same determination as his sister. **_“Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake. Hang on. We WILL find all of you.”_**

Jersey ran for a good time, before he began to notice the trees around him start to look destroyed and void of life. **_“What in the world of Remnant happened here?”_**

The dragon then saw a large clearing, before stopping in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. Jersey had his jaw agape at the sight in front him.

He could see that this area had a fight happen, seeing craters and blood splattered onto the hard ground. Not only that, he could see pieces of tattered clothing, some were yellow, some were black, some were white, and a few were red.

Jersey confirmed that this is where team RWBY last fought before they mysteriously disappeared. And, Grimm arrives and sees the sight herself.

The werewolf walked to her brother and stood beside him, having a worried expression. “What in Remnant happened here?” Grimm asked as she took in the state of the area in front of her.

Jersey transformed back to his default form, letting out a breath of air through his nose. “Most likely a battle between your team and the Grimm. But I can sense that their scent tracks don’t end here.”

Grimm then transforms back herself. “Yeah. Me too. Where does their scent continue though?”

Jersey sniffs a few more times, before spotting scent trails that looked like thin lines, colored red, white, black, and yellow. It led to a separate path in front of them, but mysteriously disappears after a few feet away.

“Follow me.” Jersey said to Grimm before he walked to follow the scent trails, with Grimm not far behind.

After just a moment of walking, a purple and black portal opens suddenly, and sucks in Jersey and Grimm.

**Location: Somewhere in the desolate spawning ground of the Creatures of Grimm**

The same portal opened again, spawning a screaming Jersey and Grimm, with Jersey falling on top of Grimm with a huff before the portal closed.

Grimm groaned at her brother’s weight. “Whoops. Hehe. Sorry sis.” Jersey apologized before getting up and helping his sister stand up.

Jersey then looks around and his eyes widen in surprise at the place he and Grimm appeared in. Grimm stood up, rubbing a hand on her sore head before her own eyes widen at the location.

The entire place looked desolate, nothing but black and red, reminiscent of a Grimm’s color. The siblings see no life in the darkened area, but they can hear and notice the sounds of Grimms all around them.

Jersey then spots the scent trails, the dragon using his eyes to follow where it will lead them. The scent trails continue to reach a large, black building resembling a castle, colored a dark grey with red. It stood tall on top of a hill, with creatures hovering around the top tower.

Jersey assumed that it was Nevermores, and he could see a good amount of them guarding the place.

Grimm was so mesmerized, that she began to remember memories of her past, where she and Jersey had to fight for survival as young, feral creatures of Fable.

The werewolf remembers the darkness that would shroud her and Jersey whenever it got dark. Grimm then visibly begins to shake. Jersey notices her sister’s state of mind, and puts a hand on her shoulder, snapping Grimm back to reality.

Grimm shook her head before looking at Jersey with an unsure expression. “What do we do now?”

Jersey looked at the dark palace again, his expression turning stern. “We have to report back to Ozpin. And I know that your team is there.”

Grimm’s ears fold down completely. “I hope they’re alright.”

Jersey’s expression softens, and rubs his sister’s shoulder in comfort. “Don’t worry sis. We’ll find them, and I’m sure that they’re somewhere inside that dark place.” Jersey looked over the dark palace, still seeing the Nevermores circling around it.

Grimm looks at the dark palace itself. _“Team, hang on. Help is coming.”_

Grimm then remembers how they got to here in the first place. Panic then sets in her mind, and her ears shot up completely and she shrieks. “HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BACK JERSEY?!”

Grimm’s shriek took Jersey by surprise before he himself becomes aware on how they can go back to Mistral. He then remembers that portals like the ones they’ve gone through may be one of those portals that is set in specific place, and will automatically open and close whenever someone enters it in and out.

“I think I know how.” Jersey reassures before turning around and reached an arm forward. The same portal that took them here opened around his extended arm, the dragon smiling that his thought was correct.

Grimm lets out a breath of relief as she saw the portal. Jersey then gestures for the both of them to enter it again, Grimm nodding before she and her brother goes into the portal, before it closes entirely.

**Location: Mistral**

The same portal opens again, with Jersey and Grimm safely emerging from it before the portal closes.

The siblings saw that they were back in the destroyed battle ground, and they noticed that some time has passed when they were gone.

“We better report back to the headmaster on what we found. He’s probably gonna be surprised with what we have to tell.” Jersey says to Grimm, his sister nodding in return.

Jersey then transforms back to his dragon form, Grimm climbing on top before the siblings flew their way back to Vale, eager to report back to Ozpin on what they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY owned by: Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum
> 
> Grimm Phobias and Jersey Phobias Ocs owned by: GrimmWolf
> 
> All other Ocs not present within the chapter all belong to their respective owners


	4. Ch. 3 Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Beacon Academy**

Jersey and Grimm made it back to Vale without any interruptions. After the siblings landed on the same spot where they went to in the Emerald forest, they raced back to Ozpin to report what they have seen.

Grimm and Jersey ran past many students, quickly replying polite apologies as they made their way through the academy and to the headmaster’s office.

Glynda was standing in front of the headmaster’s office and saw the incoming siblings. The huntress let out a sigh before raising her hand and this signal stopped Grimm and Jersey on their tracks.

The siblings panted lightly, with Glynda waiting for the young Fable creatures to catch their breath.

When Grimm and Jersey regained their breath, Glynda spoke with a raised eyebrow. “It seems that the two of you found where team RWBY is I presume?”

“Yes ma’am. But where we found them,” Grimm said before she looked at her brother with an uneasy expression.

“Is somewhere we didn’t even know and never knew was even there in the first place. We have to tell Ozpin about it. He **HAS** to know.” Jersey continued with a stern expression.

“Very well. It seems we’re dealing with something much more than a simple disappearance.” Glynda replied before she opened the door to Ozpin’s office.

Ozpin sat in his table as per usual, and sees the trio enter his office. “Did you two find any traces or evidence of team RWBY’s disappearance?” Ozpin asked as he stood up.

Grimm and Jersey looked at each other before they nod. Jersey spoke up first. “The good news is that we found where team RWBY may be.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Jersey’s statement. “I assume that the location of their whereabouts is the bad news.”

Grimm gulped and nods, her ears folding down. “The location where my team was found, is somewhere, **DESOLATE**.”

The headmaster was confused at the young werewolf’s answer. “Care to elaborate what you at least saw?”

“The place we found was what my sister said, **DESOLATE**. We saw no life, and everything was dark and ominous. But, we could sense Grimms, and I mean a lot of them. I can only assume that it is where Grimms are most abundant.” Jersey explained.

Ozpin listened intently to what the young dragon just said. “Hmm. Is there anything else that you saw?”

“I and Jersey saw a huge castle in the distance, which we can assume was on a hill. We could also see Nevermores circling its summit, seemingly acting as guards. We could smell team RWBY’s scent going all the way to the castle. We knew that we couldn’t just rush in blindly, so, we need a good plan to rescue my team.” Grimm said to the headmaster.

Ozpin then analyzes what he just heard. _“A place that is desolate, filled with Grimms, and has a castle to top it off.”_

The headmaster sighed. “Both of you are right on having a good plan to rescue team RWBY. But we’re gonna need more than that to ensure team RWBY’s rescue becomes successful.”

“What are we gonna do then?” Glynda finally spoke up.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses. “We need to gather reinforcements to help with team RWBY’s retrieval, but the problem is, which teams will we pick to help with our mission?”

Glynda, Jersey, and Grimm thought about what Ozpin has proposed. He was right on needing reinforcements to help team RWBY’s rescue successful. Grimm then remembers a certain someone, making her smile lightly.

“I have a suggestion headmaster.” Grimm spoke out.

“Oh. Who might you suggest Grimm?” Ozpin replied.

“Well, its someone me and Jersey have known for a long time, and she’s also incredibly strong, stronger than me and Jersey combined even.” Grimm explained as her smiled widened.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, she seems interesting. She may be a great asset to our mission. What is her name?”

It was Jersey’s turn to answer. “Her name’s Skias Drago, but we call her Sky. She’s a dragon just like me, but she’s a different species from me.”

_“Skias Drago? I’ve heard of that name before. Wait, she’s a student herself here in Beacon. Not forgetting that she’s the leader of her own team.”_ Ozpin thought in realization.

“Very well. Her assistance will be required. Anyone else that you two know who can help us?”

“How about team LUNR?” a sudden voice spoke out, prompting everyone to look at the door where the sound came from.

They saw Sky, (full name Skias Drago), who was leaning against the door frames with her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face.

Sky, like Jersey, is a dragon, but she’s a different species. Her skin is a tan brown, having an indigo-blue smooth and spiky hair. Her eyes were the same as Jersey’s but her irises were golden-yellow with a slit pupil, her left eye having a scar across it.

She had dragon ears colored a very dark of indigo, her left ear having a circular notch. Sky had a pair of horns instead of antlers, colored purple, and a long tail with a lining of fur the same color as her hair, ending in a tuft, and having a pair of long sharp appendages, one on each side of her tail.

Her feet were claws, colored the same as her ears and tail.

Her clothing consisted of a very dark indigo coat, trimmed with gold and a dark turquoise scarf with a scale like pattern design around her neck.

She wore a violet shirt that resembled Jersey and Grimm’s fable knight uniform tops, but the bands that held the shirt together were modified. She also wore green pants, with the ends folded up so her feet would be exposed a bit more.

Her coat covered her left arm entirely, but her right arm was fully exposed. Sky had a gauntlet around her right forearm, which she always wore when in Beacon.

The gauntlet itself was blue, with a gold sharp line design, 4 dark blue teeth like markings, and a glove colored a dark grey with a green pendant that has the symbol of a dark dragon’s head with purple horns and yellow eyes.

Sky is also the leader of her own team in Beacon Academy, which was team SBRE (pronounced Saber).

“How long have you been standing there?” Ozpin asked.

“About a few minutes ago, just enough for me to know that you need my help in rescuing team RWBY. I also heard that I may not be enough, so I suggested team LUNR.” Sky answered as she entered the office and stood beside Grimm.

Sky was tall, around 6’3 due to her age and genes, towering Jersey and Grimm in height.

“Team LUNR? Are you sure they’re up to the task?” Ozpin asked, a bit unsure of Sky’s pick.

“I’m sure they are. I’ve seen what they can do, and with their team attacks and capabilities, I’m certain that they can help with our rescue mission of team RWBY.” Sky said with a determined face and smile.

“I’m also gonna include my own team for this mission, just for additional help.” Sky added.

“Very well. As for the location of where team RWBY is being kept,” Ozpin eyed Sky intently. “Since you’ve heard what we’ve been talking about, do you happen to have any knowledge on where the location of team RWBY is?”

Sky’s expression turned stern. “I do happen to know headmaster. In fact, I’ve been there before.”

Everyone’s eyes all widen at Sky’s statement.

“Ho-how? How did you find a portal that leads to that place?” Jersey asked.

Sky sighed. “It happened a few years ago, I was out on my own personal mission, and I suddenly gone through a portal that opened in front of me. There, I saw the same thing like you two saw. A place so dark, so **DESOLATE** , no life could possibly dwell in. Except for Grimm of course. I’ve also seen more of the place, and I’ve confirmed that it’s the desolate spawning ground for all Grimm.”

Ozpin let out a sigh. Now with the plan laid out, they need to recruit team LUNR to help with the rescue mission.

The headmaster glanced at Glynda. “Call team LUNR and the rest of team SBRE to my office.”

Glynda nods and proceeds to call the team.

After a fair amount of time, team LUNR and the remainder of team SABRE, all walk into the office, all having curious expressions on why they were being called in the first place so suddenly.

Lumina, the leader of team LUNR, and who is a hybrid Faunus (the first of her kind to be so, having wolf ears and black cat tail), was the first to speak up.

“What did you call us for headmaster?” Lumina asked in politeness and confusion.

Ozpin explained everything in detail to team LUNR and the remainder of team SBRE, and also sternly saying that the mission that they were about to embark on will be **CLASSIFIED** , and will not be told to any of the other students in the academy until they rescue team RWBY and bring them back safely.

With plans all laid out, Jersey, Grimm, team SBRE and team LUNR went back on their usual day.

\-------

**Location: Beacon Academy campus**

Grimm, Jersey, and Sky walked with each other in silence. After the plan was laid out, and both teams were to depart tomorrow to Mistral for the mission, Ozpin gave advice to train a bit before they go tomorrow.

Sky turned her head to glance at Grimm, sensing the werewolf’s worry and concern for her team. She knew the exact same feeling to have your team missing, and fearing for the most.

The black dragon speaks softly to at least help comfort and reassure the werewolf. “Hey, everything will be fine. We know where team RWBY is now. I know the location is dangerous, but if we all work together, we **WILL** rescue your team and bring them back.”

Grimm felt a bit better after Sky’s comforting words. “Thanks Sky. I needed that.”

Jersey himself smiled at the display. He then noticed that the sparring area for students were open and vacant. Jersey then has an idea pops into his head.

“Hey Sky, its been a while since the three of us sparred with each other.” Jersey said as he goes to the sparring area and stands on the center.

Grimm smiles herself and looks at Sky. “How about a sparring match Sky? For old time’s sake?”

Sky thinks for a moment, before she smiles. “Sure.”

The three Fable creatures then stand away from each other, forming a triangle on the sparring area. A number of students then notice the starting sparring match, including team JNPR and team CFVY.

Jersey activated his armor, Fafnir, while Grimm activates her gauntlets Glepnir, while Sky brings out Lumino Drago.

The three enter their respective battle stance, waiting for the right moment to strike.

After a moment, the three Fable creatures lunged to the center of the sparring area, beginning their sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	5. Ch. 4 Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Cinder Fall’s Underground Lab**

Ruby struggled to get herself out of Mercury and Emerald’s vice grip on her arms and body.

Cinder stood in front of her, with the syringe gun ready to use.

“Ruby no!” Yang screamed as she tried to pry herself off of the chains binding her, with Weiss and Blake doing the same.

_“I can’t let that bitch inject that serum to Ruby! Not now, not ever!”_ Yang thought to herself as she yelled and pulled on her chains, but the chains held her tightly in place.

_“I will **NOT** lose my friend to Cinder! Ruby may be a dolt, but she’s a great leader, not only that, she’s my friend!” _Weiss thought as well as she tugged on her chains.

_“That Grimm DNA can do anything to Ruby! And I can’t let that happen! She may be just a partner and leader to me and the others, but she’s more than that to me now! She’s my friend!”_ Blake thought similarly as she tried in vain to remove her chains like Yang and Weiss.

Cinder looked at them with a benevolent smirk. “Keep struggling if you like. Those chains are secured tightly so all of you won’t escape that easily.”

The rest of team RWBY screamed and growled as they desperately tried to free themselves from their chains.

Ruby stopped struggling herself as Cinder walked closer and got face-to-face with the younger huntress.

Cinder put a slender finger underneath Ruby’s chin to look her in the eye, Ruby’s eyes sporting fear and terror for what’s about to happen to her.

“Your talent will be so useful to me from now on and on this point.” Cinder said softly and removed her finger before she got behind Ruby, Mercury and Emerald pushing Ruby to her knees.

Cinder lifted Ruby’s right sleeve of her shirt, before she put the needle on the skin of her upper arm.

Ruby winced as the sharp appendage entered her skin, and Cinder pulled the trigger, injecting the Beowulf DNA to her system.

“NO! RUBY!” Weiss, Blake, and Yang shouted as Ruby’s DNA started to mix with the Grimm DNA that was injected into her.

Ruby’s mouth hung open with a silent scream, her eyes wide as possible. After a moment, Ruby felt an **AGONIZING** pain shoot her entire body, causing a bloodthirsty scream to escape her.

Mercury and Emerald, along with Cinder quickly got out of Ruby’s cage as the silver-eyed girl started to scream and wail, Ruby thrashing all about, and even started to bang her body against every direction of her cage.

The rest of team RWBY cold only look on in horror as their team leader suffered. Yang herself was beyond terror, her eyes starting to brim tears, to see her own sister in such a state.

Cinder herself chuckled at Ruby, feeling her plan succeeding. The huntress now looked at the rest of team RWBY, satisfied to see their priceless expressions.

Cinder went back to the table, and picked up the Fox Grimm DNA syringe before removing the empty one and replacing it.

“Now, its time for the precious heiress of the Schnee company.” Cinder said as she eyed Weiss, the white-haired girl backing away in horror as she saw Mercury and Emerald go into her cage and held her the same way they did with Ruby.

Cinder proceeded to do the same thing she did to Ruby. Once Weiss felt the needle pierce her skin, and the Grimm DNA being injected into her, she screamed the same volume as Ruby.

Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder exits Weiss cage, watching the heiress thrash and slam her body around her cage like Ruby.

The three hunters then did the same with Blake and Yang.

Now, the three watched silently as team RWBY scream in agony as their bodies and DNA start to change completely.

After three full minutes of unstoppable thrashing and screaming, team RWBY all stayed hunched down with their heads down, panting with exhaustion.

During the three minutes, Cinder noticed their screams have become more animalistic, even to the point of sounding like Grimms.

Now, she waited patiently if team RWBY’s bodies have changed due to their now mixed DNA. She then heard growls emitting from the young girls.

They slowly raised their heads, and had their mouths clenched shut, with teeth bared, and very different eyes and faces.

Their eyes looked like that of Grimms, black sclera with soulless eyes colored their respective eye color.

Under their eyes and on the side of their faces, were red markings like that of Grimm, and Cinder could see sharp fangs replacing their dull canines.

Cinder could sense that what little human will and sense team RWBY had, was no more at this point.

But the transformation didn’t stop. Team RWBY became hunched over again, now with much louder growls as their bodies started to change.

Their torsos expanded, ripping their upper clothing and leaving them in tatters. Bone and muscle started to change and rearrange, filling out their bodies with more muscle mass.

The chains holding them down broke apart as they arms and feet expanded.

Their arms filled in muscle mass, and their hands grew wider and bigger, their nails being replaced by sharp claws and talons. Bones then started to jut out of their limbs, making them more Grimm like.

A pair of dragonic wings shot up from Yang’s back with a fleshy rip, while the rest of team RWBY had pitch black fur covering their backs.

Their skins were shed off like they were paper, revealing the growing dark fur underneath.

All their ears (except for Blake) elongated, becoming furry before going up on their heads.

Blake’s own Faunus ears were now exposed, her bow falling down when she thrashed around a few minutes ago. Her ears became rounded, while Ruby and Weiss’s new ears became their respective Grimm.

Their legs and feet started to change as well. Their legs and feet stretched out to become like that of their respective Grimm.

Yang’s looked more like talons and claws, while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake’s looked more like paw pads accompanied with their own claws.

Team RWBY finally rose up fully, letting out ear deafening roars, their faces have started to warp and become different, jaws and bone structure changing, elongating while bone starts to cover their newly formed faces.

Team RWBY all grew considerably, growing about the size of their respective Grimm.

The transformation finally stopped, with team RWBY now full-fledged Grimms. The only characteristic they retained was their hair color.

Weiss lost her hair piece that kept her side-ponytail in place, her white hair now draped on her back.

Cinder stared in awe at the new Grimm hybrids. Team RWBY started to growl, snarl and even roar.

_“They’re, **BEAUTIFUL.** ” _Cinder thought to herself as she relished in the new team RWBY. Team RWBY retained their collars, the devices growing in size to match their wearer.

Ruby looked like a Beowulf, but her fur had red highlights, reminiscent of her former human self. Her hood remained in-tact, although now a bit tattered due to her new size. Her hair became a long mane, with hues of the red from her human form remaining.

 Her upper clothing was all in tatters, only covering her chest at this point, Ruby now having a muscular build like that of Beowulf. The same thing could be said for her lower clothing, as well as her foot wear. Her legs were like her respective Grimm, but the fur had red highlights just like the rest of her body, and Ruby’s tail had a red hue on it tip.

The bones that the Beowulf possessed were also passed down to Ruby. The Grimm markings of Ruby glowed brightly, pulsating with newly awakened power.

Weiss looked like a Fox Grimm. The Fox Grimm looked similar to a Beowulf, but its muzzle was thinner and more triangular, along with its ears. The paws are slightly smaller but still sports the claws and bones, but in a different structure.

Fox Grimm lacked the spine spikes of the Beowulf, instead having spikes on their shoulders.

Her bolero and dress have been torn off, leaving them in tatters like Ruby, while her lower clothing only remained a tattered white short.

Body proportions are practically identical, but the Fox Grimm had slightly thinner fur coat, and has a more bushy tail.

Weiss looked identical to Ruby, but is slightly thinner, a bushier tail, and more pointed ears. Her hair was the only thing that she kept as a Grimm. Her tail tip was also white. Like Ruby, her own Grimm markings also glowed.

Blake looked similar to both Ruby and Weiss, but her ears were more rounded, and her muzzle was a more rounded squared shape like a cat, and has whiskers. Her body proportion was identical to both Ruby and Weiss, but she had more muscle mass than Weiss and looked about just as muscular as Ruby. The bone proportions were different however.

She had bone spikes jutting out of her upper arms instead of her forearms, and her bone spikes were only at her lower back. Due to her hair already being black, Blake looked more similar to her Grimm species compared to Ruby and Weiss.

Her tail was long and slender like a Panther’s, and her feet were covered in bone unlike Ruby and Weiss. Her Grimm markings also glowed.

Yang was the most different. She didn’t have any fur, but had pitch black scales instead. She had a long lizard like tail that ended in red spike with a yellow tuft. Her yellow hair has been turned into a flowing mane that ran from her head to the very tip of her tail.

Large dragonic wings were on her back, neatly sheathed when not in use. Her eyes weren’t their normal lilac, but were pure RED, like whenever Yang uses her semblance to the max.

Her feet were claws/talons, as opposed to her teammates who had paws.

Her clothing was also in tatters, and her own Grimm marking glowed brightly against the dark room.

While Cinder stood in awe as she stared at the new Grimm Hybrids, Mercury and Emerald were **TERRIFIED**. After witnessing the horrible transitions, they could feel the power radiating from the new team RWBY, and now knowing the effects of their leader’s new serum to human DNA.

“It worked.” Cinder muttered before she let out a brief laugh.

“It actually worked! My plan is a success!” Cinder shouted happily before she started to laugh maniacally. “Finally, the destruction of Remnant is within our grasp, and there will be nothing standing in our way!”

Cinder raised a hand before clenching it into a fist. “With these new Hybrids, I will be unstoppable!”

The black haired huntress then continued her maniacal laugh, with Emerald and Mercury shaking in fear, while team RWBY all roared together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	6. Ch. 5 Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Beacon Academy**

Inside team SBRE’s dorm room, every member was preparing for their classified mission.

Sky tightened her gauntlet, her teammates brandishing their weapons and adjusting their functions.

Shira, the second oldest of the group, was sitting on her bed, her shield on her lap while her sword was beside her, suddenly asks. “Where do you think such a place exist Sky?”

(Bashira Tora, nicknamed Shira)

“Yeah. If I were to have found that kind of location, I would bet my life that such a place wouldn’t exist.” Riku added as she looked up from fixing her scythe’s blade.

(Riku Hisakata)

“I agree with Riku. Does such a desolate place even exist in the world of Remnant?” Erin finished as she sheathed her dagger back into its cover hidden under her coat.

Sky sighed before crossing her arms and turning around to face her teammates’ gazes. “I know that place exists. Having stumbled upon it quite a few times even before I came to Beacon.”

The black dragon walked to the window, seeing dark clouds ahead. “When I saw that place, I believed that no life could ever dwell in it. Everything was dark and so dismal, no light could ever be seen or even exist in that place. The only possible beings that can live there are Grimm.”

shira’s ears folded down, while Erin’s tail swiveled slowly.

“I just hope team RWBY’s alright. If that place is where they were taken to, then we better be prepared for anything that can happen.” Sky added, her own ears dropping slightly.

The remaining members could only look each other with concern.

**Inside team LUNR’s dorm room**

“What do you think we’re gonna find in that place headmaster told us?” Umbra asked as she had her arms crossed while sitting on her bed as Lumina looked outside as well, seeing the darkened clouds in the distance.

“I bet that place will be full of all kinds of Grimm.” Nathan said as he checked on his gauntlets and its blades, checking if everything was in place.

“Obviously. Since Sky named it ‘The Desolate spawning ground of Grimm’. We can expect any kind of Grimm that we’ve known and fought before.” Ruhe added as she strapped on her bow and quiver of arrows. “So we better be prepared.”

“Team.” Lumina said as she turned around, catching the focused gazes of her teammates. “This rescue mission will prove to be possibly our most dangerous mission yet. With what the headmaster said about the place we’re about to embark on, and with Sky’s knowledge about it, I saw that we all have to watch each other’s backs.”

The rest of team LUNR nod their heads in agreement.

“But for now, I think we’re gonna need some bit sparring sessions before we all go.” Lumina said before heading to the door and opening it. “Come on guys. Let’s all go train a bit.”

Team LUNR all had small smiles as they left their dorm to go spar with each other.

As they arrived in the training/sparring area, they saw Grimm and Jersey practicing their moves, as well as team SBRE testing their strengths with their weapons.

Sky was manipulating the shadow around them to become pitch black Beowolves, while her teammates and herself would take them down with ease.

Grimm delivered a flurry of punches while sneaking some kicks and even some of her Kung-Fu moves. Jersey on the other hand practiced his sword attacks and shield combinations.

“Shadow Panther!” Sky shouted for a team attack that included herself and Erin.

Sky produced shadow clones of herself, and they charged the shadow Beowolves along with Sky herself, while Erin used her Semblance to boost the clones and Sky’s attack power. Sky let out a shout as she used her Dragon Saber to deliver a horizontal slash, along with her shadow clones.

Thanks to Erin’s Semblance boost, the slashes quickly destroying the Beowolves with ease.

“That was a good one Sky.” Bashira commented as she slashed the last shadow Beowulf down.

Sky smiled, while Erin felt a bit faint, but Sky caught her before she could fall. “Are you alright?” Sky asked in concern.

“I’m okay Sky.” Erin rasped as she panted lightly. “Using my Semblance like that just tires me out more quickly.”

Sky smiled lightly before helping Erin steady herself. She then saw team LUNR watching them. The black dragon walked to them and said in welcome.

“Hey guys. Came here to spar a bit I presume?”

“Yeah. Its good to see that your team as well as Grimm and Jersey are practicing your skillsets and moves. We’re gonna have to be prepared for anything.” Lumina replied.

Sky nods in return.

“Hey guys.” Grimm says as she walks to team LUNR along with her brother.

“What do you say we all help each other train? That way we can all support each other when we proceed to our mission.” Jersey adds brightly.

Team LUNR all smiled brightly and agreed.

Now, with team LUNR, team SBRE, with Grimm and Jersey now training each other. Sky makes more shadow Beowolves, with all of them doing individual attacks and even team attacks.

Ruhe shot her arrows while Bashira threw her shield. The arrows and shield hit their respective targets.

Quickly after that, Nathan and Umbra themselves gave their own attacks, with Nathan using his Semblance to send rolling Fire balls while Umbra slashed the Fire balls, splitting them in number.

The Beowolves all disappear when the fire balls made contact. Sky then manifests another batch, with Lumina and Sky attacking this time.

Sky shouts as she slashes down, the slash increasing in size, while Lumina turned her double swords into sharp whips. The blades and slash all quickly decimated the Beowolves, but some were still standing.

It was Erin, Grimm and Jersey’s turn to attack this time.

Grimm jumped and punched a Beowulf with her activated gauntlets, while Jersey slashed down on two more, and Erin increased the size of her sword to the size of a buster sword, and swung the massive blade with ease at the remaining Beowulves.

As the Beowulves died down, the group heard clapping. They all turned to see Ozpin with Glynda, the headmaster clapping his hands lightly with a slight smile.

“It seems you youngsters are the perfect team to rescue team RWBY after all.” Ozpin praised as the whole group got together with their respective team while putting their weapons and walked up to the headmaster.

“Thanks headmaster. But, are all supposed to go now?” Grimm asked Ozpin.

Ozpin cleared his throat. “Of course you will. That’s why I came here to inform all of you that the air ship that will take all of you Mistral is now ready to go. So I suggest that all of you to go outside so we can proceed with the rescue mission.”

“Yes headmaster.” All young hunters and huntresses in training said in unison before they all made their way outside.

Upon seeing their airship, the youngsters all board the ship, with Ozpin and Glynda watching from the gate.

Ozpin sighs. “I hope that the youngsters won’t be missing themselves in this mission. They’re probably the only best teams for this task to be completed.”

“I’m sure they will succeed. We saw how well coordinated they all fought together a while ago. With their impressive skills, I assure you that they will succeed in the rescue.” Glynda reassured the headmaster.

“Let’s only hope that nothing happens to them then.” Ozpin said as he and Glynda watched the airship makes it ascend, before it embarked on its journey to Mistral.

**Aboard the airship**

Now aboard the airship going to Mistral, both teams with the Phobias siblings all settled down on the deck, some sitting on the floor, while some were standing up.

Sky sighed, the dragon leaning on the steel wall. _“This is it. With only a few hours, our mission will start. I just hope that all of us will stay safe.”_

Erin, who was standing just beside her tall leader, saw the worry in her eyes. The Faunus put a hand over Sky’s shoulder, Sky gazing to her eyes.

“Everything will be alright Sky. With our skills and teamwork, we **WILL** rescue team RWBY.” Erin reassured Sky with a smile.

The taller girl smiled in return, before she pats Erin’s head.

“What do you think will we encounter in that place?” Nathan asked as he stood up and crossed his arms.

“Aside from all the Grimm, we’re not all sure what other creatures we’re gonna face.” Ruhe answered as she stood beside Lumina.

Sky then thinks back to the time when she asked to have a private conversation with Ozpin, the one she and Ozpin had after they dismissed team SBRE and team LUNR on the day they planned the rescue mission.

_Flashback_

_Sky and Ozpin stood beside each other, team SBRE along with team LUNR, the Phobias siblings as well as Glynda were dismissed from the room, as per request by Sky._

_“You wanted to have a talk with me?” Ozpin said as he looked at Sky, the taller girl sighing._

_“Ozpin, I have to tell you something that I came up with about team RWBY’s disappearance, along with the fact that desolate place exists.” Sky said to Ozpin._

_The headmaster quickly catches on, and his eyes turned stern. “What did you come up with?”_

_“I may know who could be behind such a disappearance, and also who could live in such a decimated place.” Sky answered._

_“Who could it possibly be?” Ozpin asked._

_“The infamous, CINDER FALL.” Sky replied grimly._

_Ozpin’s heart nearly jumped out when he heard the name. “Cinder Fall? As in, **THE** infamous Cinder Fall that is a deadly opponent?” _

_“I’m afraid so.” Sky looked away._

_“Then we have to delay the rescue mission. If Cinder is behind all of this, we can’t endanger anymore lives.” Ozpin suddenly suggested._

_“We can’t Ozpin.” Sky replied._

_“Why can’t we Sky? You don’t know what Cinder could possibly do to all of you! You and the youngsters don’t have the experience to even battle with a foe like her!” Ozpin yelled at the black dragon._

_“We have to Ozpin! If we cancel the mission now then team RWBY would probably be dead if we don’t act now!” Sky shouted in return. “And I know what Cinder is capable of, for she and I had an encounter many years ago.”_

_Ozpin was taken aback by Sky’s statement. “How did you even meet her? You and your kind were hiding from plain sight.”_

_Sky sighed. “I was a curious young teen back then, and I met Cinder when I was going out on a stroll. Had a fight with her and it nearly cost me my own life, but I manage to wound that bitch before she got away.”_

_“Its surprising to hear you say that.” Ozpin replied. “But are you sure you still want to embark on this mission?” the headmaster asked seriously._

_“I am certain Ozpin. I can’t let team RWBY die in the hands of Cinder. Not now, not ever.” Sky replied with the same tone._

_Ozpin sighed in defeat. “Very well. An airship will take you all to Mistral tomorrow. And Sky,” Ozpin stared directly to the dragon’s eyes. “Be careful out there. Cinder is a deadly foe, and even though you’ve encountered her before, she won’t be that merciful like the time you met here.”_

_“We will Ozpin. I won’t let anything happen to all of us.” Sky replied._

_End of Flashback_

“Sky? Sky!” Riku’s voice brought Sky out of her thoughts.

“Hm?” Sky looked down on Riku, who had a worried face. “You were spacing out. Is there something bothering you?” Riku asked with concern.

Sky sighed before she pat Riku’s head while she smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine Riku. Just a random thought that came to me.”

“Alright.” Riku muttered before looking out on the window.

Sky looked at the group, team LUNR talking to the Phobias siblings about team attacks they could do.

The dragon sighed before she looked out on the window herself.

_“Team RWBY, we’re coming for all of you. Just hang on. We **WILL** find all of you. No matter what.” _Sky last thought to herself as the airship continued its journey to Mistral _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art owned by Me  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	7. Ch. 6 Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Mistral**

After some time, the airship finally lands on Mistral. Team SBRE and team LUNR along with the Phobias siblings exit the airship, before the pilot informing them that he will come back for them after they’ve done their mission.

The airship ascended to the sky again, before it disappeared completely.

Grimm quickly tells the group to let her and Jersey lead them to where they found the portal, for she and Jersey were the ones to have found it in the first place.

When Jersey said that they will have to travel for quite a couple of miles, he and Grimm transformed to their respective Fable creatures so they could carry both teams and lead them to the location.

Team SBRE and team LUNR were the only ones besides team RWBY to know of their nature as creatures of Fable, and have come to accept them even though they were a bit upset at the siblings for revealing their true nature when they suspected something.

Of course Sky told her teammates before Grimm and Jersey. When the leader explained the whole story, Sky was surprised to hear that her team felt pity for her kind, especially about them being hunted down like the creatures of Grimm.

Team LUNR and team SBRE rode Jersey and Grimm to the location of the portal, with Jersey carrying team LUNR while Grimm carried team SBRE.

After some time, Erin could see the destroyed trees. The panther hugged Sky’s waist a bit more tightly, the leader sitting at the very front. Sky could sense Erin’s discomfort, and squeezed her hand gently to help reassure her.

“What happened here?” Nathan asked.

“Must’ve been because of a battle, it’s the only possible evidence we can think off.” Lumina answered the dragon Faunus.

“It must’ve been quite a battle though. These trees look smoked.” Ruhe added.

As Jersey and Grimm continued to run, after some more time, they finally reached the battle grounds.

Team LUNR and team SBRE got off the Phobias siblings, astonished to see the ruined area.

“Oh my goodness.” Umbra said softly.

“Team RWBY really fought hard, this place looks messed up.” Bashira commented on the view.

“I just hope they’re alright.” Riku muttered with worry.

“Come one everyone.” Grimm said suddenly. “We’ll show you the portal.”

The siblings lead the whole group to the area where the portal was. Once they were near, Sky stood in front of the group.

She then turned around with a stern expression. “Everyone, this is it.”

The whole group becomes tense, sensing that once they enter the portal, their mission will start.

“I know that all of you are quite a bit scared, for the place we’re about to enter is the home territory of all Grimm. Once we step foot, I want to tell all of you to watch each other’s backs. We can’t let any of us, not even ONE of us to be left behind or even go missing, for without everyone, this mission would become more difficult. Understood?” Sky said in profession, earning nods from the whole group.

Sky turns around again, before she summons her Dragon Saber, while the Phobias siblings, team LUNR and the rest of team SBRE bring out and activate their respective weapons.

Sky reaches one hand out, the portal automatically opening. The dragon then uses her Aura to open the portal fully, the portal a large black and red circle of energy.

“Everybody ready?” Sky asks the whole group.

“ **READY.”** the whole group said in unison.

Sky lets out a breath. _“Here we go.”_

Sky then jumps into the portal, with the Phobias, team LUNR and the rest of team SBRE following, before the portal closes completely.

**Location: The desolate spawning ground of Grimm**

Team SBRE, team LUNR and the Phobias siblings all land the same spot as Grimm and Jersey stood before, with the portal closing behind them. The place looked the same, but this time however, it had soft gusts of wind blowing.

Team LUNR and team SBRE (except for Sky) were all astonished to see the actual place for themselves. It fit what Sky said about it perfectly, a dark and **DESOLATE** place. No light or even such life can even exist in such a location.

“Now I get why you named it Sky.” Nathan commented.

“This place truly is dark and desolate.” Umbra added.

Riku and Bashira can sense Grimms even from far away. “It seems that only Grimm can really live in this place.” Erin said.

Erin herself was shaking with fear, her body visibly shaking. Sky sensed the young panther’s emotion, and gently pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

“Its okay Erin. Don’t let this place get to you. We have to continue with our mission to rescue team RWBY.” Sky said softly to comfort Erin.

The panther slowly calms down, breathing softly against Sky, before she separated with a soft smile. “Thanks Sky. I needed that.” Erin muttered with a slight blush.

“You’re welcome.” Sky replied.

“Hey guys.” Lumina’s voice spoke, catching every one’s attention. “Is that the castle you two were talking about?”

Lumina pointed to a silhouette in the distance, Grimm and Jersey still seeing the circling Nervermores around the summit.

“That’s it alright.” Grimm answered.

“How are we gonna get there without the Nevermores noticing us though?” Umbra asked.

Sky was about to answer, but before she could, several howls and roars echoed, prompting the whole group to see an incoming horde of Grimms.

It varied from Beowulves to Ursas, and some Nervermores.

“Everybody brace yourselves.” Sky said sternly as she gripped her Dragon Saber. “And watch each other’s backs.”

A Beowulf pounced, aiming towards Sky, but the black dragon quickly delivered a slash with a yell.

**Location: Cinder’s Underground Lab**

Cinder was done laughing; now happily staring at the new team RWBY. Team RWBY seems to be taking in their surroundings, as can be seen by their sniffing and growling.

Mercury and Emerald were still scared by the new hybrids, but they’ve mostly calm down now, but a tinge of fear still remaining.

Cinder then proceeded to go to Ruby’s cage, before opening the door and letting herself in while the cage door automatically closes by itself. Here, Ruby sees Cinder coming towards her, and she snarls at the incoming huntress.

Ruby didn’t do anything to hurt Cinder, but was trying to just give Cinder a threat in the form of her growls and snarls. Weiss, Blake and Yang seem to be simply observing, surprisingly curious to see what’s going happen.

As Cinder got up close to Ruby, the Beowulf hybrid lowered her growling face, staring directly at her creator’s eyes.

Ruby snarled again, this time directly at Cinder’s face. But Cinder wasn’t fazed by Ruby’s actions. Instead, she smiled lightly and started to reach a hand out.

“You know you can never hurt me little one.” Cinder cooed as her hand softly rubbed Ruby’s mane of black hair, the Beowulf slowly calming down due to the gesture.

Mercury and Emerald couldn’t believe what they’re seeing. Cinder just managed to calm down the new Hybrid with just a simple gesture.

“I guess she’s kind of the mother of all Grimms if you ask me.” Mercury whispered to Emerald.

“Yeah. That red Beowulf instantly calmed down when Cinder rubbed her hand on her mane.” Emerald replied as Cinder continues to run her hand through the thick mane.

Ruby now seems to be completely relaxed, her tail slowly wagging as Cinder ran her hand through her mane.

The raven-haired huntress retracted her hand, with Ruby now calm and looking at her creator with a normal yet focused gaze.

Cinder started to walk out of the cage, while turning her head to look at Ruby again. “Come out little one.” Cinder said softly.

Ruby obeyed without question, and followed Cinder out while walking on all fours. Ruby simply stood beside Cinder as the raven-haired went to Weiss’ cage.

Cinder did the same thing she did to Ruby, Weiss calming down immediately when Cinder rubbed her white mane. With Weiss and Ruby now standing in front of Mercury and Emerald, Cinder went inside Blake’s cage.

Mercury and Emerald felt uncomfortable around the two new Hybrids, afraid of what they can do now that they’re Hybrids.

Cinder then came out with Blake who was purring softly, and the Panther Grimm stood beside Ruby and Weiss.

Last but not least, Cinder went to Yang’s cage. Mercury and Emerald could see that Yang was a bit more persistent than her teammates and sister, seeing that she wasn’t going to submit that easily.

But Cinder managed to pull through when she scratched Yang’s cheek and gently went down to her chin.

Yang then came out and stood beside her teammates.

Cinder herself stood in front of the new Hybrids, now thinking on what she could do with them.

Her answer came in the answer of a **LOUD** boom sound that was enough to shake the entire laboratory.

This caused team RWBY to growl and look around trying to find the source of the sound. Mercury and Emerald however fell because of the shaking of the lab.

Mercury and Emerald rubbed their heads as they groaned and stood back up.

“Who could be out there? No one even knows about this place besides us!” Mercury exclaimed.

“Hmm.” Cinder hummed, and looked at team RWBY who were all still growling. She then smiles.

“Whoever managed to get into our place, they will be the perfect first victim to test our new weapons with.” Cinder said before she chuckled.

Cinder takes out a remote and presses a button, and the collars that team RWBY wore were now detached from their necks, the collars falling to the ground.  
  
"You two pick those collars up, we'll still need them after we take care of our trespassers." Cinder ordered Mercury and Emerald.   
  
Mercury and Emerald sighed and picked up the collars, almost losing their balance due to the weights of the devices.  
  
Cinder then goes to a wall and presses a hidden button, opening a secret passage way.

“Come team RWBY, we’ll test your new powers on the unlucky souls that have dwelled in this place.” Cinder commanded before she ran across the passage way, team RWBY following in toe, while Mercury and Emerald followed shortly after they put the disconnected collars on the table.

**Outside in the Desolate Spawning Grounds**

Sky swung her saber again, killing the Beowulf she was fighting with. Grimm herself punched another one down, before back-flipping just in time to avoid a Beowolf claw attack before she beheaded the beast with a hard right hook.

Jersey stabbed a Beowolf down, before side-stepping to avoid an Ursa Minor attack and beheading the Grimm with his sword.

The three Fable creatures ended back to back, with several more Beowolves gathering around them. When the Grimms all attacked at once, the three Fable creatures all jumped up to dodge, before they beheaded the Beowolves with slashes and punches.

Bashira launched her shield, hitting several Beowolves while she slashed an Ursa Minor down with her katana before she caught her shield again.

Erin and Riku double teamed against their own horde of Beowolves and Ursai. Erin increased the size of her sword to a Buster sword, while Riku spun her scythe.

Riku slashed a group of Beowolves with a single slice of her scythe, while Erin used the strength of her sword to pound the Ursai to dusts.

 Team LUNR launched a team attack, with team SBRE, including Sky with the Phobias siblings accompanying.

Sky used their shadows to create their own Beowolves to counter with, and with all their attacks and powers combined, they created a massive **BOOM**! This created a large dust cloud, covering the entire battle ground.

When the dust cleared, there was no more Grimm coming. The whole group was panting, tired of fighting so many Grimms at once. And just when they think its all over, they saw a figure in the clearing dust cloud.

Cinder walked out of the cloud, sporting a smirk as she looked at the group.

“Cinder Fall.” Lumina muttered. The entire group becomes tense, having heard of the name before. Cinder Fall was a notorious foe, rumored to have control over Grimm and is incredibly powerful.

“So you finally decided to show up?” Sky mustered up as she stood in front of her group.

“With you brats causing trouble in our own land, I couldn’t just stay put.” Cinder replied casually.

Grimm growled. She suspected that Cinder was behind the disappearance of team RWBY.

“You must be the bitch behind my team’s disappearance! Am I right?” Grimm suddenly shouted with anger.

_“Grimm.”_ Jersey thought in concern for his sister, hoping that she won’t go feral when she fights Cinder.

“Oh.” Cinder muttered. “If you want your answer little _bitch_ of a wolf,” the new Grimm Hybrids slowly reveal themselves to the group. “You’re all going have to go through my new pets.”

_“Pets?”_ Sky thought with confusion.

They all notice that these Grimms looked different from the ones they fought.

One was Beowolf with tattered clothing, and wore a tattered red hood. Its fur also had red hues and highlights, which was unusual for a Grimm to have. Another trait to note is its silver eyes, which is not a Beowolf’s regular eye color at all.

Another was a Fox Grimm, the first they’ve ever seen. It had a white mane that went down its back, and it also wore tattered clothing. Its eyes were a blue color.

The next was a Panther Grimm. Its clothes looked vague but they could make out tatters of it. Its eyes were a golden yellow color, as opposed to just being red.

And the last one was a Dragon Grimm, sporting a long blond mane that ran all the way down its tail spike; it also shared the tattered clothes like the other Grimm it came with.

The rescue team can tell that these Grimms are different, judging by how they all look like.

“What kind of Grimm are these?” Lumina asked as she ready her whips.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen any Grimms that look like them.” Nathan.

“I can’t help but feel that these Grimms are not ordinary, and, I also sense team RWBY through them.” Jersey stated as he ready his sword and shield.

“How can you say that?” Grimm asked her brother.

“I don’t know, but I can feel it.” Jersey replied.

Grimm growled lowly.

“Everyone listen up!” Sky shouted as she activated her Ryou Kotetsu, the whole armor now covering her body. “These Grimms aren’t like the ones we’ve fought, so we better be cautious.”

The whole group then brace themselves, ready for what Cinder’s move.

Cinder smiled fully. “Attack.”

The four Grimms roared before they charged, with the rescue team met them head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	8. Ch. 7 Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Desolate Spawning grounds Battlefield**

After Cinder announced the command to attack, team RWBY quickly obeyed, and charged with loud roars.

The rescue team braced themselves for the possible impacts, getting cautious of the new Grimms that are different from the ones they fought before.

Team RWBY aimed for only four people however. Yang attacked Jersey with a claw swipe, Blake ended up in a grapple match with Grimm, Weiss attempting a bite attack on Sky, and Ruby biting on one of Lumina’s blades with Lumina grappling the handle to stabilize herself.

The impacts of the attacks were so strong that it caused a sound wave that blew away the rest of team SBRE and team LUNR from their respective leaders and Phobias siblings.

Team LUNR and team SBRE all screamed as they were sent away and went tumbling to the ground.

“Whoa, those Grimms are really different from the ones we fought before.” Nathan said as he rubbed his head.

“No kidding.” Erin added as she went to a sitting position.

The leaders of team LUNR and team SBRE as well as the Phobias siblings held their ground against the new Grimm.

“These Grimms seem to be much stronger than normal ones.” Jersey said before he pushed back Yang.

“I agree.” Grimm added as she managed to push Blake back.

Sky grunted as she deflected Weiss and the hybrid jumped back.

“I sense something different about these Grimm too.” Lumina said as she pushed back Ruby.

While the hybrids stood by, the rest of team LUNR and team SBRE all jumped up to the air, weapons raised and targets locked.

Nathan and Umbra aimed for Yang, with Nathan having Spitfire’s claws ready and Umbra ready to swing her scythe, while Erin and Shira aimed for Blake, both girls ready to slash with their respective weapon, Ruhe aiming for Weiss with her arrows, and Riku aiming for Ruby with her Katana sized blade.

Team RWBY retorted with ear deafening **LOUD** roars, the force of the sounds strong enough to blow away their incoming attackers. The members of team LUNR and team SBRE all screamed as they were blown away yet again.

The leaders as well as the Phobias siblings had to cover their ears upon hearing the sound. However, Sky and Lumina saw their teammates start to fall down.

“No!” Sky and Lumina yelled before they jumped and caught their respective members one by one and gently lowered them to the ground. The leaders noticed that the attack was strong enough to knock out the members of both teams, but no physical injuries could be seen.

Sky and Lumina sighed in relief, seeing that their teammates were safe from any bruises or wounds.

“I just hope they’re not deaf.” Sky said with concern as she glanced at Lumina.

“I hope so too.” Lumina replied.

The leaders were interrupted with another set of roars, and they looked back to see team RWBY battling against Grimm and Jersey.

“Lumina, you look after them. I’ll help Grimm and Jersey.” Sky said to the Faunus hybrid, receiving a nod, before she stood back up and readies her saber.

Jersey battled against Yang and Weiss, with Yang attempting a claw swipe while Weiss tried to bite him. Jersey deflected Yang’s claw attack before using his shield to block Weiss’s bite, Jersey grunting as he felt the pressure of Weiss’s jaws.

Grimm grappled with Ruby, Grimm grunting as she felt Ruby’s raw strength on par against hers. _“This Beowolf is absolutely different from a normal one. A typical Beowolf would just attack and swipe immediately and wasting no time to kill. But this one seems to be much smarter to not go for the kill immediately. I have to be careful against this one.”_ Grimm thought to herself as she held her ground against Ruby.

Grimm then senses something coming behind her, and she twisted her body to kick Blake in the face. Blake yelped and held a paw to her face briefly, giving Grimm enough time to use her superior strength to throw Ruby against Blake with a grunt.

The Beowolf crashed against the Panther, the pair tumbling down. Ruby and Blake shook their heads before they growled and stood back up for a counterattack.

Grimm stood back up, fists ready once more. Sky and Jersey quickly stood beside the Werewolf, with Yang and Weiss stood beside Ruby and Blake, the hybrids growling altogether.

Grimm and Jersey panted lightly, the battle starting wear them out.

Sky brandishes her saber, ready for what’s coming. “These Grimms look stronger than the ones we fought before.”

Grimm shook her head to get rid of the hazy feeling of exhaustion. “Yeah. And they’re persistent too.”

Jersey readies his sword and shield. “It seems we have to get through them if we want to rescue team RWBY from that bitch Cinder.”

Cinder idly stood by as she observed how team RWBY attacked. _“Hmm. I wonder if they can still remember their team attacks. Their attack patterns are that of their respective Grimm, but more executed than a typical Grimm. It seems that its time to test out their new skills.”_ Cinder thought before she smirked.

_“Team RWBY, Ladybug.”_ Cinder commanded.

Ruby and Blake’s heads snap up, and their eyes glow brightly. Sky and the Phobias siblings brace themselves for what’s coming.

Blake suddenly disappears like blur, but before Sky, Grimm and Jersey could react, Blake and Ruby attack in quick and fast movement simultaneously.

They used their sharp claws to damage Sky and Grimm, tearing off some of the fabric of their clothing. Sky and Grimm yelled in pain as they felt the sharp claws graze their skin.

Blake and Ruby attacked again, this time against Jersey and Grimm. The siblings grunted as they successfully parry the claws.

Lumina watched idly as she saw the attack. _“Wait, that attack looks familiar.”_

The duo attacked again but Sky manages to hit the two Grimms with her blade without wounding them.

Ruby and Blake roared briefly before they regained their balance and did backflips to stand back up beside Yang and Weiss once more.

The three remaining fighters pants, Sky and Grimm having wounds and torn clothes. Sky had three bleeding claw marks on her left leg, the sleeve of her pants missing a piece of fabric.

Grimm had claw marks on the right side of her waist, some fabric of her uniform missing and exposed the bleeding wounds.

“Alright, there is no way that those Grimm know an attack like that.” Sky stated.

“Yeah. And don’t you think that attack seems familiar?” Jersey asks.

“Now that I think about it, that attack does seem something I know.” Grimm says before her thoughts drift back to when her team show cased their team attacks.

_Flashback_

**_Location: Beacon Academy Training Grounds_ **

_Its been several few weeks since Grimm and Jersey transferred to Beacon Academy, and everything seems to be alright for the two siblings._

_Grimm adjusted quite well to her new team, but it took her some time to get along with Blake due to their animal instincts getting in the way._

_But now, Ruby thought it was time to show Grimm their team attacks and to help figure out how Grimm could use her abilities to form new ones._

_Right now, Ruby announced the team attack “Checkmate”, where Weiss and Blake used their attacks simultaneously to overwhelm the enemy, or in this case, easily destroy the dummies._

_Next one was “Freezerburn”, where Weiss freezes the ground while Yang punches the ground while having Ember Celica activated, creating a dense fog that is perfect to cover and plan another attack._

_After that, “Ladybug”, where Ruby used her Semblance and Blake using her superior speed to attack the enemy simultaneously from opposite sides._

_End of Flashback_

Grimm’s head processes what she remembered, and begins to have suspicions as to why the Beowolf and Panther Grimm attacked in possibly the same manner as Ruby and Blake did.

The werewolf’s eyebrows furrowed, fear and nervousness starting to overcome her. _“No. They… can’t be. Right? How can something like those Grimm know the Ladybug team attack? If my hunch is correct, then,”_

Grimm’s eyes widen in quick realization. _“No, no, no no. They can’t be those Grimm. How can it even be possible!?”_

All the while Grimm is stuck processing her thoughts, Sky already knows that the Grimms that they are currently fighting is really team RWBY.

Sky looks at the red hued Beowolf and Panther, a scowl taking over her face. _“There’s no denying it. This is really Ruby and Blake. There is no other explanation as to why these two know the Ladybug team-attack that only team RWBY knows how to execute. The only question however, how did team RWBY become these Grimm?”_

Cinder however, was chuckling to herself. _“It seems that they can still remember their team attacks. Well then, how about this? Freezerburn.”_

It was Yang and Weiss’s turn to snap their heads up and have their eyes glow.

“Brace yourselves you two.” Sky warns before she raises her sword over her shoulders, while Jersey and Grimm ready their own weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	9. Ch. 8 Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Desolate Spawning grounds battlefield**

With Cinder’s command, Weiss and Yang immediately act out.

Sky and Jersey grip their weapons tight, while Grimm clenches her fists, preparing them for the next possible attack.

Weiss freezes the ground around them with her two front paws, even managing to do so without her weapon, before Yang jumps up and smashes the ground with her fists and melts the ice with heat, the heat possibly coming from her own body.

Yang’s attack causes the ice to melt and results in a thick fog that quickly surrounds the fighters and whole area, except for Lumina and the rest of team LUNR and team SBRE.

Lumina watches idly as the fog surrounds the remaining members of the rescue team. _“That attack is another of team RWBY’s. Could it be? But, how is it even possible?”_ Lumina having her own suspicion about the Grimm that Sky and the Phobias siblings are currently fighting against.

Sky observes the fog surrounding her and the Phobias siblings. “Careful you guys. They can come at us at any direction with this fog.”

Grimm and Jersey nod in reply.

Cinder smirks, before giving another team attack command. _“Checkmate.”_

Blake and Weiss’s eyes glow brightly against the dense fog, Sky and the Phobias siblings becoming tense, bracing themselves for the next possible attack.

Weiss and Blake launch in a quick motion, before both of them attack the trio with simultaneous claw swipes.

Sky and the Phobias siblings deflect the attacks with ease, although they were starting tire out. Grimm parries a claw attack from Blake, before it was quickly followed by another one by Weiss.

Sky used her saber to parry Blake’s claw attacks while Jersey used his shield. Blake and Weiss however, were RELENTLESS.

They continued to attack without any sign of stopping, the trio grunting as they started to tire out due to blocking and deflecting the claw attacks.

Blake manages to scratch Jersey’s armor, the dragon grunting as he felt the claw graze his chest. Weiss sneaks a slash across Grimm’s chest, Grimm cringing in pain as she felt the pain against her flesh and more of her uniform’s fabric getting shred off.

Fable creatures did have much higher pain tolerance than humans, but this attack from Weiss seems to have more strength than a normal Grimm’s claw swipe.

 Sky parries another swipe from Weiss with her blade, sparks igniting when the claws came into contact with the metal of her Dragon Saber. Blake follows quickly after, her claws swiping against the metal of Ryu Kotetsu.

Sky’s armor was a lot more durable than Fafnir, and it provided more protection against the claws of Blake, but Sky still felt the pain through her armor, even though her actual skin wasn’t even wounded.

While the three Fable creatures struggled, Mercury and Emerald finally exit the hidden tunnel that lead them out of the underground lab, with both of them heaving for air.

Cinder notices and speaks with annoyance while not turning around to face them both. “You two idiots took your precious time.”

Mercury and Emerald finally regain their breath, and looks to Cinder with apologetic expressions. “We’re sorry we took so long Cinder.” Emerald started.

“Yeah, we kind of got slow on the way out.” Mercury followed while rubbing his head.

Cinder huffs in reply, and continues to watch the battle before her unfold.

Blake and Weiss continued their barrage of attacks, the trio now feeling their energy being depleted by each incoming quick attack.

Lumina didn’t know what was happening from inside the fog, but judging from the various sounds she was hearing, she can assume that Sky and the Phobias siblings were still managing to fight, but their energy were depleting, RAPIDLY.

_“Oh Sky. I hope you Grimm and Jersey will be okay.”_ Lumina thought in concern as she starts to see sparks from inside the dense fog and the clashing of metal against claws.

Sky yelled as felt another claw graze against the chest piece of her armor, while Grimm grunted as she felt a claw graze her right leg, tearing off a part of her pants, and Jersey grunted as well when Blake scratches his shield once more.

Feeling their energy decreasing, Weiss and Blake delivers a swift double claw swipe, which was enough to send the three Fable creatures away and out of the fog.

Sky, Grimm and Jersey yelled in pain as they felt the paws swipe their bodies away, the trio coming out of the fog tumbling before skidding to a stop, with Jersey and Grimm on their backs while Sky was on her stomach.

The Fable creatures groaned in pain, the fog clearing and revealing that Blake and Weiss has stopped attacking and simply stood. Yang and Ruby walked up and stood beside the other two Grimms, team RWBY now simply standing and possibly waiting for another of Cinder’s commands.

Sky manages to stand back up, albeit almost stumbling back down. The black dragon panted, sensing that Grimm and Jersey were possibly knocked out since they were simply panting in exhaustion.

_“Damn it. It seems that Cinder really enhanced their abilities. At this rate, our mission is pretty much busted.”_ Sky thought to herself as she panted to catch her breath. Her new wounds on her right leg dripped with blood, the substance streaming down to the black ground.

Lumina simply stared in astonishment, seeing that Sky is the only one standing. _“Oh no. Sky. Jersey and Grimm are knocked out, and our team is pretty much out. We’re the only ones left for our mission.”_ Lumina thought to herself as her ears fold down, seeing that her mate was the only one standing against the new Grimm.

Lumina and Sky now hears slow clapping, and Cinder walks up from behind team RWBY with clapping hands and a smug smile.

“It seems that my pets did a good job on taking care of you and your pesky rescue team.” Cinder said with a smug tone.

Sky growled. “What have you done to team RWBY you bitch!? I know that these Grimm **ARE** team RWBY! There is no other explanation why they know the team attacks that only team RWBY knows and how to execute it perfectly.”

Cinder was surprised by Sky’s smart head, the dragon already figuring out that her new ‘pets’ were team RWBY. Cinder gave a brief laugh at Sky’s question.

“It seems that you’ve already figured it out you overgrown lizard.” Cinder replied before she gestures to the new team RWBY. “You are smart to solve the puzzle, and as a reward, I’ll tell you how your precious team RWBY came to become these beautiful yet deadly creatures.”

Lumina could only watch in worry as Sky manages to stand back up, while still gripping her Dragon Saber in her right hand, the black dragon growling and glaring at Cinder.

Cinder gazes over Ruby, before she started to pet the Beowolf hybrid, Ruby giving a low sound of content from the contact, as she starts her full explanation on how she turned team RWBY into the Grimm they are now.

“You see you overgrown lizard, I have managed to devise a plan that will make the destruction of all Remnant closer than ever, thanks to two certain idiots that always follow me.” Cinder gazes back to Mercury and Emerald, who both were standing just behind her.

“And it involved fusing the DNA of Grimm with Human DNA. So, through a lot of hard work, I’ve created a serum that contained Grimm DNA, and some other chemicals to prevent any backfiring or rejection from the host’s DNA. And team RWBY was the PERFECT lab rats to use it with!” Cinder grinned briefly.

“HOW COULD YOU!?” Lumina’s voice echoed through the area, startling Sky along with Cinder.

Lumina’s expression was that of hurt, sadness, and anger, Lumina clenching her teeth, and Sky seeing hurt tears starting to brim her mate’s eyes.

“How could you do this?! Team RWBY doesn’t deserve it, nobody does! Fusing the DNA of Grimm with a human, that’s unbelievable! That’s like turning people back into RABID, MINDLESS, and SAVAGE animals! Using such a cruel thing, that’s unforgivable!” Lumina shouted in anger, the hybrid gripping her two small daggers tightly.

_“Oh Lumina.”_ Sky thought in concern, her expression mirroring her mental state.

Sky growled loudly. “And why would you even bring the destruction of Remnant? That’s like the most oblivious plan I’ve ever heard. Why would you even end the only world that all of us live in? What is you motive Cinder?!”

Cinder laughed in response. “That’s just how I roll you bitch of a feline and overgrown lizard! Wouldn’t it be just so much better to command an animal instead of a human? A human would have second thoughts or doubts, and that’s showing weakness and hesitance. An animal on the other hand, will act immediately without question, no matter how high the command is. And that just makes it so much easier.”

Cinder’s eyes turn stern. “And as for why I want the destruction of all Remnant, is to get rid of ALL **PESKY** idiot Humans as well as Faunus like YOU.” Cinder points a finger at Sky. “And let’s just say that’s all I can tell about my goal.”

Lumina at this point was **FURIOUS,** Sky hearing the hybrid growl, before the black dragon turned her gaze back at Cinder, her growling coming back in full force.

Cinder retracted her hand from Ruby, the Beowolf now back to her state of waiting for another command from her master.

“As much as I want to chat with two of you,” Cinder snaps her finger, causing team RWBY to growl and crouch down. “I think its time for me to end this fight. Team RWBY, **KILL THEM ALL.** ”

Team RWBY all roared loudly together before they pounced, aiming for Sky.

“Sky, NO!” Lumina shouted before she got up with her two daggers ready to attack.

“No Lumina!” Sky yelled back in response as she raised her free hand to stop the hybrid in her tracks.

Sky grips her Dragon Saber tightly, before the yellow eye of the Dragon’s head glowed brightly. The blade of the saber becomes encased in black fire.

“ **FLAME SCAR!”** Sky shouted as she swung her Saber with her full strength, creating a **BIG** gust of wind along with a **MASSIVE** wave of Black fire coming directly at team RWBY.

Cinder was astonished as she saw Sky’s attack, seeing the fire come into contact with team RWBY. Once the fire hit team RWBY, the four Grimm hybrids yowled and cried in pain, but it didn’t seem that the fire scorched their flesh, but it still managed to hurt them.

The gust of wind blew back the four hybrids, team RWBY landing back down on their backs with whimpers and hurt expressions.

Sky immediately creates a large dust cloud with another slash of her Saber. Cinder and her henchmen covered their eyes with one arm and coughed, not noticing Sky grabbing Grimm and Jersey by their torsos.

Sky immediately goes to Lumina and says with urgent intent. “Go grab the others. I’ll take Grimm and Jersey through the portal and I’ll come back for the rest okay?”

Lumina nods, before Sky dashes for the portal and opens it again with her Aura. With the portal open, Sky jumps in with Grimm and Jersey, before coming back immediately to help Lumina grab the others.

Once everyone was gone into the portal, Sky and Lumina jump in themselves, before the portal closes completely.

With the dust clearing, Cinder saw that the rescue team was nowhere in sight. The brunette growled in anger. “They got away.”

Team RWBY then gets back up, shaking their heads and bodies out from the pain.

“What do we do now Cinder? Those brats now know what our plan is now.” Emerald asked their leader.

“We put team RWBY to rest, FOR NOW. After that, our plan to eradicate Remnant will begin.” Cinder replies before her eyes glow brightly. “I’ll make sure that **NO ONE** will be spared from the slaughter, starting with the very school of our precious team RWBY. Our first target, **BEACON ACADEMY**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	10. Ch. 9 Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum
> 
> Also I have seen the entirety of RWBY Vol 6 so I will incorporate the new info given in any way I can

**Location: Mistral**

Sky panted in exhaustion, while Lumina had a hand on Sky’s back to help ease the black dragon. They managed to escape safely with everyone, who were all still knocked out, with Lumina and Sky still left standing.

Sky deactivated her armor once they were back in Mistral, the armor now shrunk back to its gauntlet form.

“Lumina, get your scroll out and call for the airship, and please tell them to get first aid as well. I, Jersey, and Grimm have sustained pretty deep cuts.” Sky rasped out.

“Are you sure your wounds aren’t infected? That’s the worst possible thing that we can expect Sky.” Lumina replied with concern.

The black dragon looks over her wounds; she can see the blood has dried up, leaving dark red trails on her legs. She looks over to Grimm and Jersey; Grimm’s own wounds were dried up as well, and didn’t look infected whatsoever.

Sky looks back to Lumina with a relieved expression. “Our wounds are not infected as far as I can see it. But I’m sure that our teammates sustained some minor bruises that need to be bandaged.”

Lumina let out a sigh of relief before she takes out her scroll and calls for the airship to return to Mistral.

After about 30 minutes, the rest of team LUNR and team SBRE finally woke up. With their teammates now awake, Sky and Lumina filled everyone in when they were knocked out, but Sky left the details of the Grimm actually being team RWBY themselves.

“What do we do now? We basically failed our mission.” Nathan said somberly.

Sky sighs and replies sternly in response. “Once we get back to Beacon, I’ll explain everything to Ozpin, and don’t feel bad everyone. We all did our best to fulfill our mission, as a whole team. And besides, there’s more to those Grimms that we fought before we escaped.”

Team LUNR and team SBRE were confused at first, but judging from Sky’s stern tone, they don’t need to question it.

Sky felt like it was time to get everyone back to where they were dropped off.

Sky stands up straight. “Get up everyone. I’ll carry all of us back to where the airship dropped us off.”

Team LUNR and team SBRE followed the order, with Nathan and Bashira carrying Grimm and Jersey by their shoulders.

Sky transforms to her dragon form, before she lowers her body for everyone to get on. Feeling that everyone was on her, she runs out of the area.

After a good amount of time, Sky stops in the area where they were dropped off, and transforms back to her human form once everyone got back to the ground.

The airship came back shortly after, with everyone quickly getting back on, and a few paramedics carrying first aid to treat Sky, Grimm and the rest of team SBRE and team LUNR’s wounds.

Now aboard the airship, everyone just took a well-deserved rest from their mission. Their fight took a toll on all of the hunters and huntresses-in-training, especially for the creatures of Fable. Grimm, Jersey and Sky took a beating from team RWBY, but they still managed to fight.

Each member of the two teams had small bandages on the bruises they sustained when they were knocked out by team RWBY. Even though they were minor, they had to patch it up as to not let it be infected.

The siblings woke up after some time, with Sky filling them in and how she’s gonna handle the result of their mission to Ozpin. Grimm had bandages on her waist and legs, while Sky only had bandages on her legs.

Grimm and Jersey felt very sober, with Sky confirming in private that the Grimms that they fought were really team RWBY. Grimm was almost killed by Blake, and Jersey was almost killed by Yang, their **OWN MATES** tried to end their lives without both of them even knowing it.

Sky comforted the siblings, vowing that they will free team RWBY from the clutches of Cinder if it were to be the last thing they’ll do.

This manages to lift up the siblings a little bit, but Sky continues her best to help comfort the two. Currently, the three of them were in another room in the airship, with all of the others on the deck.

The three of them sat on the steel floor, with Grimm hugging herself and Jersey having his arms over his knees, both siblings having their ears down, feeling sadness and sober after learning that their mates were the Grimms that they fought the whole time.

Sky sat beside them, feeling sad herself. She let out a sigh before saying in a soft and comforting tone. “I know that the two of you are feeling down right now, and I understand it completely. But, now that we know what happened to team RWBY, I promise that we’ll devise a plan to save them all. They don’t deserve what happened to them, and we **WILL** save them, no matter what happens.”

Feeling at ease from Sky’s voice and encouragement, Grimm and Jersey crack small smiles.

Grimm then hugs the much taller dragon, with Sky returning the hug. Jersey just smiles gently at the display, knowing that Sky really knows how to comfort the two of them when they were down in the rumps.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

The sky was covered in clouds for the day, blocking the shining sun from the academy. The airship landed where it took off, team SBRE with team LUNR and the Phobias getting out.

It seems that students were all in class, the rescue team seeing no students outside of the academy.

“Come on everyone, we need to report to Ozpin about our, mission.” Sky said uneasily but sternly, the whole rescue team nodding in response.

The whole group silently made their way to Ozpin’s office, the halls void of any students and all were quite possibly in classes.

Ozpin himself was staring outside his window, with Glynda just by the door. Sky and the team finally enter the whole room.

Glynda noticed the somber expressions of the youngsters, and the bandages around Sky and Grimm, and she quickly knew that they didn’t manage to fulfill their mission.

“Ozpin.” Glynda spoke to get the headmaster’s attention.

Ozpin turned around to see the tired rescue team, seeing their somber faces and the bandages on Sky and Grimm.

Ozpin frowns in sadness, before taking his seat on his table. The headmaster sighs before speaking softly.

“I presume that you didn’t manage to rescue team RWBY?” Ozpin’s voice wasn’t that of disappointment, but that of a father’s concerning tone for his children.

Sky sighs in return. “Unfortunately, yes Ozpin. But, we have something that you really need to know, and its about team RWBY.”

Ozpin raises an eyebrow at Sky’s answer. “Very well. What is it then Sky?”

Sky fills Ozpin in on everything that happened during the mission, how they encountered Cinder, hearing about her plan on bringing the destruction of all in Remnant, and fusing Grimm DNA with Human DNA to create unstoppable weapons, and how team RWBY became Cinder’s new arsenal in aiding her plan.

Upon hearing all of it, Ozpin slammed his fist onto his table, startling everyone in the room.

The headmaster growled lowly. “Cinder, I should’ve known.”

Ozpin looks to the rescue team with stern eyes. “All of you will rest for the time being. Sky, come to my office tomorrow morning. We’ll discuss on how to take care of Cinder and take back team RWBY from her clutches.”

The rescue team all looked at each other in concern before they replied in unison. “Yes headmaster.”

Ozpin sighs before he adjusted his glasses and looked back at the youngsters with a softer and concerned gaze. “I know that you youngsters are feeling down for not rescuing team RWBY. But don’t fret we **WILL** take them back. All of you did your part to help in the rescue mission, especially Sky, Grimm, and Jersey. All of you may have lost the battle, but that doesn’t mean that it’s over already. You youngsters will rest for the remainder of the day. You are all dismissed.”

The whole rescue team went out of the office, before they all returned to their respective dorms.

**Inside team RWBY’s dorm room**

Grimm sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, her head behind her knee caps, ears fully down and having her still sober expression. __  
  
“Oh Blake. What did Cinder do to you?” Grimm thought to herself as she remembered the look on Blake’s face when they fought. She couldn’t see any traces of human emotion within the Grimm hybrid, only the malicious and deadly intent to kill her, something that Blake would **NEVER, EVER** do.

Blake was a caring person, and a loving mate to Grimm. After she found out that she and Blake had feelings for each other, Grimm felt her heart fill with the warm feeling of love. Being loved by someone was something any person would want to have in their life forever, and would cherish them for all eternity.

But now, with Grimm seeing that Blake has become a Grimm hybrid, she couldn’t help but feel her heart shatter into pieces. Her mate has been turned into a mindless killing machine, a **MONSTER**.

Grimm was reminded of her feral self when she saw Blake as Grimm. Blake acted like a complete animal, willing to do anything that **bitch** Cinder would command without question.

Not only Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, her whole team tried to kill them all. Grimm could feel tears brim her eyes, the emotion of sadness and hurt starting to overwhelm her.

Grimm clenched her teeth hard, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. The werewolf silently cried, choking in between sobs. And, Jersey entered the dorm room, and saw his sister crying.

“Oh Grimm.” Jersey muttered before her went to his sister and took her on his lap and hugged her in comfort as Grimm cried.

“Shh, its gonna be alright Grimm. We’ll take back your team from Cinder. No matter what. We **WILL** save Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. We’ll take them back. I promise.” Jersey said softly in comfort as Grimm cried on his chest.  
  
Jersey himself was feeling the same as his sister. Knowing that Yang tried to kill him, he swore to bring her back as well as the rest of team RWBY.

Jersey silently stroked Grimm’s back to help comfort his sister, the silence of the room taking over.

  **Inside Sky’s private dorm**

When Sky came to Beacon with just herself, King Phobias requested a single dorm for Sky to stay in, which Ozpin obliged in doing so despite having a bit of confusion as to why his friend would make such a request.

Because of Sky’s initial attitude towards Humans and Faunus, King Phobias wanted Sky to have her own space before she interacted with the other students within Beacon Academy.

When team SBRE was formed, Sky stayed in their team’s dorm from then onwards, but would sometimes go to her old dorm (which she always kept clean and tidy) when she needed some time for herself.

Now, the black dragon sat on her single bunk, leaning against her soft pillow behind her with her head resting against the bed board. Her gauntlet was neatly placed on top of a desk drawer right beside her bed, along with her scarf, leaving her neck exposed.

Sky also had a sober expression, but this was mixed with sadness and worry for team RWBY, and a hint of anger for Cinder’s action of turning team RWBY into Grimms and into her personal weapons of destruction.

_“We didn’t stand a chance against team RWBY, most likely because we were all tired already. If we were at full energy, we could’ve actually beaten them. But we didn’t.”_ Sky thought to herself as she sighs.

_“ **CINDER FALL.”**_ Sky then growled in anger, her teeth clenching tight. _“I’ll make sure you’ll pay for what you’ve done to team RWBY.”_ Sky clenched a fist, feeling the tightness of the muscles contracting and causing her fist to shake slightly.

Lumina enter the dorm room. Sky’s mate was the few people she allows in her room for the time being, wanting to be left alone and not be seen by her teammates to not cause any more worry for all of them.

Lumina felt her heart sink upon seeing her mate in such a state of mind. Sky then looks up to see Lumina, her face softening and she unclenched her fist.

The Faunus hybrid walks over to Sky before she climbs up the bed and carefully sits in between Sky’s legs to avoid touching the bandages while looking at up to her mate with a concern gaze. Due to their height differences, Lumina would always look up to Sky whenever they were both standing and sitting down.

“Hey mi amor.” Sky said softly as Lumina caressed her left cheek.

“Sky, I know how you feel right now. All of us do.” Lumina replies in concern.

Sky looks down, with her ears folding down as well. “I know mi amor. Its just,” Sky silently growls and closes her eyes briefly before opening them again.

“Cinder has done something **unforgivable**. Turning team RWBY into Grimms and making them her own weapon, she deserves to be punish for her crime.”

Lumina rubbed her thumb against Sky’s cheek to help calm her down and replied softly in worry and concern. “I know Sky. But we’ll think of that for another time. Not now, or later. All of us need to rest, me and you included. I know that you’re angry and sad right now, but that won’t be any good if you don’t calm down from it. So please Sky, just calm yourself down.”

Sky, feeling herself starting to calm down just by the voice of her mate alone, takes a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. The dragon then cracked a small smile.

Lumina smiles in return, before leaning up fully to kiss Sky on her lips while closing her eyes. Sky returns the sweet and gentle gesture of affection and care while she closed her eyes as well, before she wrapped her arms around Lumina in a warm and protective embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	11. Ch. 10 Almighty Dark Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Desolate Spawning Grounds Castle Hallway**

After Sky and the whole rescue team escaped, this left Cinder a bit upset, seeing how team RWBY managed to overpower the Fable creatures very easily.

Currently, Cinder along with Emerald and Mercury, and of course team RWBY walking beside the ravenette while her two human companions walked behind her.

Cinder planned on introducing her new weapons and _pets_ to the mastermind of the whole plot of destroying Remnant, **_Salem_**.

Salem is a very unknown and mysterious entity, and has so much knowledge about the whole world of Remnant and its forgotten history. She isn’t entirely human, having pure white skin and hair, her hair styled in a bun with six offshoots.

Her face has purple and dark red veins, the markings all the way down her arms and hands. The white of her eyes is pure black, her irises being red that glow like neon against the pitch black sclera. A singular black diamond marking rests on the center of her forehead.

Her clothing consisted of a long black robe with red designs that look like eyes.

Within the dark castle’s hallway, it look like the typical hallway in a normal castle, but cast in a black, white, and red color scheme, the windows on the sides giving view on the outside.

The hallway was lit by dust crystals colored red, giving the dark area enough light for everyone to see the entirety of the place.

Cinder and the whole group walked in silence, Cinder having a scowl on her face while team RWBY idly walked beside her on all fours this time instead of walking on their hind legs.

Emerald and Mercury remained quiet, not knowing what their leader would do after they go to meet Salem, their MAIN leader/master of their whole group.

After the battle against the rescue team, the Grimm hybrids sustained bruises and injuries, but, soon after Sky and the rescue team escaped, Cinder saw the injuries heal in a fast pace.

This made her think that the serum did MORE than just transform team RWBY to Grimms.

Cinder and her group stopped in front of large double doors, before Cinder walked up and pushed the doors apart, emitting a low grumble as they opened.

The room beyond the doors was Salem’s personal throne room, with Salem herself sitting on a large pitch black chair that had Grimm like designs carved into it.

The throne room looked like a typical throne room, but had the same black, red and white color scheme like the hallway. Outside the windows, several Nevermores circled around, confirming that Salem’s throne room was the summit of the entire castle.

Cinder and her whole group strolled into the throne room, with Salem eyeing them with a slightly raised eyebrow and a calm yet intimidating expression.

_“Hmm. Why did Cinder bring those Grimm with her? It’s a bit unusual for her, but it seems likely that she has some plans for them.”_ Salem thought to herself as she saw the Grimm hybrids walking beside her second in command.

When Cinder and her group were before Salem, Cinder along with Emerald and Mercury all bowed down and knelt down on one knee, while the Grimm hybrids simply lower themselves in submission.

“Mistress Salem.” Cinder and her human comrades greeted with respect to their leader, while team RWBY simply remained silent while still remaining in their submissive lowered position.

Salem hummed in response before she asked Cinder with a calm yet stern tone. “What seems to have brought all of you here? And why have you brought these Grimm Cinder?”

Cinder rose to her feet before she cleared her throat and answered with respect towards Salem. “The main reason me and my faction are here before you, is to show my new creations that will help us in bringing the destruction of Remnant far closer than before.”

Salem raises an eyebrow at Cinder’s answer. “Oh. You found a way to help us with our plan?” Salem sparks a subtle smile as she puts the back of her curled fingers against her right cheek. “Care to elaborate Cinder?”

Cinder nods in return before she starts her small story of how she managed to create a serum that contained Grimm DNA, how she used team RWBY as her first test subjects, and how Emerald and Mercury’s bickering became the start of it.

Salem was surprisingly amused by Cinder’s plan. _“Using Grimm DNA and fusing it with a human’s, that’s quite an interesting concept.”_ Salem thought to herself.

“Have you run any tests to try out your new serum Cinder?” Salem asked again.

Cinder smiled proudly at Salem’s statement. “I’ve already done it mistress. And needless to say,” Cinder gestured for team RWBY to rise a little bit, even though the hybrids still kept a low stance. “That these four have done an excellent show of their skills.”

That’s when Salem finally stood up and made her way in front of Cinder, and shot an interested glance at the submissive Grimm. They didn’t look like any typical Grimm, judging by their tattered clothing and colored manes (although Blake is closer to being an actual Grimm due to her hair already being a black color in human form), along with their varied colored eyes.

Salem let out a small breath through her nose and spoke in a soft tone yet still retaining stern. “Rise up Grimm.”

With the permission granted, team RWBY rose to their full height on their hind legs, their expressions that of submission, respect and fear, despite Salem finally allowing them to rise up.

“They look magnificent don’t they mistress?” Cinder asked with amusement and respect at the same time, as Salem approached Ruby and reached her right hand out.

The Beowolf looked scared for a moment, resulting with her ears going down and letting out a low whimper.

Salem’s expression softened at the Beowolf’s gesture, a very rare occurrence that happens. The woman could see the fear in Ruby’s eyes, resembling a scared child cowering before its very fear.

Salem cracked a small smile as she reached her hand and hovered above Ruby’s head, before she gave the Beowolf a soft and gentle pat to help calm her down.

“Don’t be scared little one. I mean you no harm.” Salem said in a soft yet still stern stone to help Ruby in knowing that she’s not someone she should be afraid off.

Cinder and her comrades were surprised to see Salem acting like this. Their main leader RARELY shows any caring emotion at all, and this is the very few times she’s showing it.

The Beowolf slowly felt at ease, her ears slowly folding back up and her tail slowly wags as Salem continued to pet her head.

“You have done well on these new Grimm hybrids Cinder.” Salem said with an impressed tone as she retracted her hand. With Ruby now at eased, it seems that the rest of team RWBY felt the same as their leader.

Salem could see that they weren’t acting submissive anymore, but are just simply listening and observing with intent and curiosity.

“Cinder.” Salem spoke out, with Cinder paying attention to what Salem will say to her.

“These Grimm have extreme potential in helping with our plan, but I do want to ask who are these four Grimms when they were still human.” Salem asked at the end as she looked over at each of team RWBY’s members.

“Oh. Alright mistress.” Cinder replied before she cleared her throat. “These four Grimm were students of Beacon Academy.”

Salem raised an eyebrow at this statement. _“Beacon Academy? That’s the academy that Ozpin runs. With him running that school, these four must be formidable.”_

“They’re called team RWBY, with Ruby Rose being their leader. The members include her half-sister Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna who is a cat Faunus possessing a pair of ears from said animal, and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.”

Now this got Salem’s attention, especially on what consisted of team RWBY. Ruby Rose is the daughter of Summer Rose, with both of them being a part of a clan of warriors that have some connection of powers through their silver eyes, but wasn’t really known.

Ruby was a very skilled warrior at a young age, able to design a very powerful weapon with the help of her uncle Qrow who is a master in handling a Scythe. During her time in her former school Signal, she forged a powerful Scythe weapon that doubled as a gun, which she named Crescent Rose. After training with Qrow, she has become a master of handling such a deadly weapon, Ozpin noting the only one that matches or surpasses Ruby’s skills being Qrow.

Qrow himself was an expert in wielding his own Scythe named Harbringer, which like Crescent Rose can take on more than one form. Harbringer has an advantage over Crescent Rose on taking multiple forms, with Crescent Rose only being able to change into a Gun. But Harbringer has four forms it can change into.

One being its Scythe form, another a sword, and two types of Shotgun forms.

Salem has seen the world of Remnant ever since it’s mysterious beginning, and saw the life of Summer Rose and her own time in Beacon along with her own team. Summer was a formidable huntress.

Yang Xiao Long was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, who in his youth was part of a former team in Beacon Academy called team STRQ (pronounced Stark), with him being a member with Summer being the leader, the rest of the team being the twin siblings Raven Branwen and Qrow (crow) Branwen.

Tai was also a strong Hunter in his youth, and continues to be one even though he is a teacher at signal academy. He married Raven at some time and they had Yang. But Raven immediately left for unknown reasons. After Raven left, Tai raised Yang on his own before he married Summer and they had Ruby.

After Summer’s death, Tai did his best to raise both Ruby and Yang to become potential huntresses, as well as proper siblings. Yang cared a lot about Ruby, with the younger sister looking up to her big sis when they were little.

Yang is a BRAWLER, and master in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike Ruby who relied on her weapon Crescent Rose, Yang relied on brute strength. When fighting Grimm, she has her weapon Ember Celica, that were a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG) that she used in combat. Combine her weapons with her Semblance and brute strength, Yang is a FORMIDABLE foe to fight with.

Blake Belladonna is the daughter of Ghira and Kalie Belladonna, the leaders of Menagerie. Ghira was the former leader of the White Fang before it became a cruel group.

Blake was a former member of the current White Fang and worked well with Adam Taurus who is the current leader of the White Fang. Blake is also a powerful and skill-full fighter, using her Semblance and Weapon Gambol Shroud in perfect unison.

Finally Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company that is currently ran by her father Jacques Schnee. Weiss Schnee was a reserved character, wanting to maintain a proper calm and control image. But after meeting her new team and interacting with them, she warmed up to them and viewed her whole team as a small family who understood her completely.

Being a Schnee, she inherited the ability to use Glyphs, which is her Semblance that allows her to summon Glyphs that can be used for various purposes. She possessed a weapon that is a MADR (Multi Action Dust Rapier) called Myrternaster. Her rapier contains different elemental dust crystals that are very effective when in combat, and can deal a lot of damage with the correct use.

Now with Grimm DNA enhancing their skills completely, Salem now has possibly the most powerful weapons in her palm.

“You have chosen very well for the first use of your Serum.” Salem says in amusement before she pats Ruby’s head once again, the Beowolf showing her response with wagging her tail.

“Thank you Mistress. With these hybrids by our side, our goal has become so much closer than before.” Cinder said with a snarky smile.

Salem chuckled silently in response. “They are already powerful in these forms Cinder. But,” Salem paused before she retracted her hand, with Ruby now stopping the wag of her tail.

Cinder was a bit confused by Salem’s paused sentence, now wanting to hear what Salem has to say next. Emerald and Mercury simply observed and listen the entire time, not wanting to do anything unnecessary.

“But what mistress?” Cinder asked.

“Even though they’re already powerful in their current form, I think it is more fitting if they wield their weapons again so they can be stronger than they already are.” Salem stated as she crossed her arms.

Cinder was about to retort but quickly stopped herself.

“They are already powerful without them, but their key for their full potential lies within their weapon Cinder. I’ve seen their capabilities with each of their individual weapon, and combine it with their enhanced powers, they’ll be unstoppable.” Salem finished her statement.

Cinder took in what her mistress has just said. She knows the new capabilities of team RWBY in combat, but if they had their weapons, they’ll become more powerful than they already are.

“I agree with you fully mistress. Emerald Mercury.” Cinder quickly spoke out her cronies sternly, prompting said pair to stand up and wait for an order as Cinder turned around with a stern gaze.

“I want you two to get team RWBY’s weapons and enhanced them in any way you two boneheads can. Make them as compatible with team RWBY’s new skills, and I better hope you two do it right.” Cinder commanded.

Emerald and Mercury simply nodded multiple times with frightened expressions before they bowed and darted right out of the throne room to get to work.

Cinder sighed before she turned back around to see Salem rubbing her chin with a thoughtful look.

“What is it that is in your mind mistress?” Cinder asked.

“Hm. I think that these Grimms will require an ability to help in our plan.” Salem said before she raised her hand over Ruby.

Cinder could simply watch in confusion before she saw Salem’s hand glow in a red ominous aura.

Not a moment later, team RWBY themselves glowed the same aura before they all let out loud animalistic roars that echoed through the entire castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	12. Ch. 11 Message of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Vale, Emerald Forest**

Sky walked quietly through the green forest, her hands tucked into her coat’s pockets. The dragon just wanted some time away from all the pressure about team RWBY, and get peace and quiet for once.

The shattered moon provided natural light in the dark sky of the night, with the occasional wind blowing and rustling the trees around Sky from time to time.

Sky looked sad, but kept her stern expression in place. _“Its good to get away from all the troubles we all have right now. Its been a while since I’ve felt this calm.”_ Sky thought to herself as she continued her evening walk.

After Lumina comforted her, they both fell asleep within each other’s arms. Sky then woke up to see that the sun has just set, realizing how tired her and Lumina were from the rescue mission. The dragon and the Faunus got up to go and get at least some dinner since they haven’t eaten anything since they came back.

When Sky and Lumina got to the cafeteria, team JNPR and team CFVY confronted them on why they weren’t in school for the past days. The leaders instantly replied that they were simply assigned to separate missions that they are prohibited to talk about with Ozpin’s orders.

It was partially a lie and a truth, seeing that Ozpin did say that they aren’t allowed to mention the true nature of the mission they were assigned to.

Sky and Lumina noticed that Jersey wasn’t with team JNPR, and asked why he wasn’t with them. Jaune replied that Jersey wanted to be alone for some time, both Sky and Lumina knowing the reason but decided not to tell.

During dinner with the two teams, all members from both teams expressed worry about team RWBY, with Sky and Lumina doing their best to comfort them while still keeping the fact that their mission was to rescue team RWBY.

After dinner, Sky and Lumina parted to see how their teams were doing. When Sky came back to her team’s dorms, she saw all members peacefully sleeping in their respective bunks.

Knowing that her team was doing fine, she went to check on Grimm and Jersey respectively. Sky found Grimm sleeping on her bunk in team RWBY’s dorm, Sky spending a small bit of time stroking Grimm’s hair to help ease the werewolf even a little bit in her sleep.

She left silently and went to team JNPR’s dorm room where she found Jersey in the same situation as Grimm was, where he peacefully slept in his own bunk.

Knowing that the Phobias siblings are getting the rest they really need and deserve for, Sky decided to go outside.

Due to being a night dragon, Sky decided to go for an evening walk to help ease her mind and get away from the problems she is currently facing.

The atmosphere of the forest combined with the silence around her and the shattered moon’s natural light, Sky felt at ease as she basked under the moonlight of Remnant.

What the dragon didn’t know that there was something roaming in the vicinity of the forest around her, quietly walking in between the trees and hiding its presence.

The creature’s glowing eyes stared at the dragon as Sky continued her walk, not noticing that she was being watched. The black creature followed Sky while hiding its presence within the trees, waiting for the right time to reveal itself.

After a good amount of time, it stopped before it let out a loud and terrifying howl. Sky’s ears swiveled and twitched at the sound, which caused her to stop and look around her for the source.

_“I know that howl anywhere.”_ Sky thought to herself.

The dragon stopped in her tracks, and a sudden wind blows through the forest. The trees and leaves rustle as the wind howls in the night, before Sky sees a dark figure jump up from the forest’s shadows and land in front of her.

A black Grimm that resembles a Black Shuck, which is a large pitch black dog in folklore; it has a thick black mane, with its head that of a canine skull with glowing pure orange eyes with faded red markings, a thick black mane, bones on its fore arms, legs and as paws, its torso resembling a ribcage with the inside colored orange and yellow, and its spine visible running all the way down ending in a bony tail.

 

 “Hey there Midnight.” Sky greeted the canine with a small smile.

Midnight gave a soft gruff in response, before he started to speak, King Phobias, the adoptive father of Grimm and Jersey, speaking through his familiar.

“I’ve heard that my children are troubled, and it seems that its all because of my mother’s servant. Not only that, team RWBY have become creatures of Grimm against their own will.” King Phobais’s tone was stern yet caring, evidence of his fatherly love towards Grimm and Jersey, and worry for team RWBY as well.

Sky sighed sadly, her ears dropping and a frown on her face. “Yes your majesty. Ever since the rescue mission, Grimm and Jersey are down in the ropes. And with Cinder having team RWBY in her grasp,” Sky clenches her hands into fists and growls.

“We have to do anything we can to bring them back.”

Midnight nods, before King Phobais speaks again. “I understand that you’re feeling concerned and angry at the same time Sky. I am too, I cannot lie. But what we need to do now is to not mope around.”

Sky noticed the stern tone of the king’s voice, knowing that he was right. Despite all of their current worry and concern, they have to think of a plan to bring back team RWBY, as well as bringing Cinder, or even _Salem_ herself down for good.

Sky knows that they all feel sober at the moment, but she also knows that they won’t have that much time if they just continue to mope in their own sadness.

“You’re right King Phobais. Even if we’re all feeling down and worried, we have to step up to the task at hand.” Sky says with a determined face and tone, her ears fully back up.

Even though Sky is talking to the king through his familiar, and she can’t see his expression, but she could sense that the King has a proud expression at the moment.

“That’s the spirit Sky.” King Phobais replied.

Sky smiled before she asked. “What do you propose we do now? The rescue mission was busted at the most, and I’m sure that Cinder is already planning something ahead.”

“You are correct on Cinder already thinking of her next move. Midnight allowed me to witness the fight all of you had with team RWBY, and how you did your best out there along with my children. You have fought hard Sky, but it seems that due to team RWBY’s new power, and also adding the fact that you and your entire team fought many hordes of Grimm before-hand, you were defeated because of exhaustion and overusing your semblance.” King Phobais said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Midnight lowers his head for a moment, before going back up. “I do have the bearer of bad news Sky, and it will mean that after hearing this, we all have to make our own move fast to counter Cinder.”

Sky noticed the serious tone in the King’s voice, and nods her head accordingly.

“Once you all escaped, I heard Cinder say after they put team RWBY to rest, their plan to eradicate Remnant of all of its good nature and beings will begin.” King Phobais said in a grim tone.

This caused Sky to become tense, she growls silently and she clenched a fist once more, but she fought to retaliate to let the King continue.

“And judging by her tone, she is dead-set on making it happen. She said she’ll make sure that **NO ONE** , and I mean **NO ONE** will escape or be spared from the possible slaughter and massacre of our world. And, what she said lastly made my blood boil on no end.” King Phobais’s tone turned to an angered one.

“Her first target, the very place where team RWBY was formed, **Beacon Academy**.”

Upon hearing the last sentence, Sky almost snapped in anger, but her emotion caused her aura to spike in power significantly, causing a visible fiery dark indigo aura to appear around Sky, and strong gusts of winds to form all around the area she and Midnight were currently in.

“ **Sky, CALM DOWN.** ” King Phobais said in a stern and very firm tone.

Sky knew that she needed to not let her emotion overcome her, but she could almost barely contain herself from letting her dragonic instincts take over.

Dragons like her species, the Black Dragons, all need to know how to remain calm and control their rage and anger, for these negative and immense emotions can cause significant and very extreme spikes of increase in their aura as well as amplifying their Semblance with the same boost.

However, this can also cause them to go into a very enraged state of mind, causing them to rampage without any human emotion left within them. Due to this reputation, the Black Dragons shunned themselves from the other Creatures of Fable to avoid hurting their comrades, as well as their friends and those they view as family.

The only possible thing that can calm a rampaging Black Dragon is a unique lullaby that only the Black Dragons know, or a Black Dragon’s mate.

Sky took deep breaths, and slowly but surely, her aura receding back to its normal level.

“Sorry your majesty.” Sky said apologetically, her ears dropping.

The dragon heard the king sigh through Midnight. “Its alright Sky. I know how much you care about team RWBY as well as Grimm and Jersey. And you have grown to care about your own team now.” King Phobais said proudly to Sky.

Sky smiled at the king’s words. Its true that she cares a lot about everyone she met in Beacon Academy, especially team RWBY, JNPR, and most especially her team and mate.

“Now,” King Phobais returning to his stern tone. “We must plan our move to ensure that Cinder won’t succeed with her goal. I’ll come to Beacon tomorrow, and tell Ozpin to gather the council at once for our meeting the next day.”

Sky nods in reply.

“Because once we make our plan, **WE ARE AT WAR**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made and owned by: GrimmTheAutisticWerewolf  
> Got the end line of King Phobias from the 2012 reboot of TMNT. :3  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	13. Ch. 12 Council Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Beacon Academy**

The day after Sky’s encounter with Midnight, as well as her conversation with King Phobias, Sky immediately went to Ozpin’s office to inform him of King Phobias’s message to him.

Once Ozpin saw Sky emerge into his office, he asked why Sky was here so early. The black dragon told him everything about King Phobias’s intent and plan, and how they need to gather the council immediately.

Seeing the involvement of his comrade, Ozpin immediately contacted the headmaster from the academy of Atlas, as well as Qrow Branwen (who is an uncle to both Ruby and Yang) and Glynda.

Once the message was passed onto the members of the council, they all replied quickly and said they’re already on their way.

Sky is the only Huntress-in-training who knew of Ozpin’s secret group/council, who is a group of people that deal with problems in Remnant in the shadows.

After Ozpin’s contacting the members, he said to Sky to keep a lookout for the King of Fable, for he will be arriving sooner than the others besides Glynda.

Glynda was the first to arrive, and she currently stood beside Ozpin with her arms crossed with a calm expression. But she knows that if Ozpin called for a group meeting, that something big was to be discussed and dealt with.

Sky simply stood by the window of Ozpin’s office, with headmaster going about his task of what he and his group will plan to counter Cinder.

Not after 10 minutes, Sky saw a black snake with faded marking that resemble Grimm markings slither its way up to the tree beside the window and onto the branch near the window itself, the black dragon smiling and extended an arm for the snake to slither itself on before it made its way to the floor.

The snake then shifted, and it was replaced by King Phobias. The king had blue gray skin, with a dark golden yellow right eye and a blue left eye, indicating that he has Heterochromia. His hair is a darker shade of blue gray, and he wore a dark grey suit over a blue dress shirt with a red neck tie, with black slacks and shoes.

His face seems to have faded dark blue grey vein-like markings, as well as on his neck. As an indication of being a former Grimm, he has a long black tail.

King Phobias stood just as tall as Ozpin, with Sky being just 3 inches below the both of them.

Sky cleared her throat to catch Ozpin’s attention, with the headmaster turning around to see King Phobias standing beside Sky. Ozpin smiled slightly before approaching the king, who himself had a small smile.

“Old friend.” Ozpin greeted with a pat on Phobias’s back, with the king returning the gesture.

“Glynda.” Phobias greeted, with Glynda turning to gaze at the king before nodding in return.

“It seems that our comrades are still on their way.” Phobias claimed as Ozpin looked out the window before sighing.

“We haven’t had a meeting like this not since after the previous problems we had to deal with. But I’m afraid that this problem can potentially result in the destruction of Remnant itself if we don’t solve it.” Ozpin said bitterly.

“If the problem gets too big, you know that we can’t stop it in the shadows for long Ozpin.” Phobias replied sternly.

“I agree with Phobias on this matter Ozpin.” Glynda spoke up as she looked over the headmaster as she turned around, arms still crossed. “With this threat being so big, I doubt that we won’t need reinforcements than those we already have in our grasps. Eventually we will have to make this public Ozpin, and you know that the students and probably the entire population of Remnant won’t be too pleased with it.”

Ozpin turned around. “I’m aware of that you two. I just hope that the youngsters won’t react too wildly that we won’t be able to properly gather enough forces to help with this upcoming catastrophe.” He said with worry.

“We can only hope for the best headmaster.” Sky said to at least lessen the tension in the atmosphere.

Time passed once more and a crow cawed as it flew inside the room before shifting into a person. Qrow had a laidback expression on his face as he crossed his arms.

Qrow Branwen was the biological uncle to Yang and honorary uncle to Ruby. Ever since Yang and Ruby were kids, Qrow cared for his nieces dearly, and has been said that he saved them from a Grimm by cutting it in half with his weapon Harbringer.

Qrow and Sky already had their own interactions in the past because of her knowing about Ozpin’s faction. The two have a decent relationship, with Qrow acknowledging Sky’s personality and stoic nature and Sky acknowledging and respecting Qrow for being a formidable hunter and scythewielder.

“So, what did you gather us for this time Oz?” Qrow asked in his constant husky tone of a voice.

“We have to wait for James to arrive before I explain everything to all of you.” Ozpin replied.

Qrow sighed before he noticed King Phobias. “Your majesty.” Qrow greeted.

“Qrow Branwen” Phobias replied with a nod.

Now the only person they waited for is general Ironwood, or General James Ironwood, who is the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

Sky and Ironwood have had interactions in the past. The general wasn’t fond of the young dragon when they first met, considering her kind’s background and their fierce reputation within the Kingdom of Fable.

But as time went by, and Sky managing to show that she is capable of being a trustworthy ally and Huntress despite her being a student in Ozpin’s academy. This earned her a degree of respect from Ironwood, the general having a subtle concerned feeling for Sky just like the rest of their brotherhood.

After some time, an airship was seen landing somewhere in the Emerald forest, the group assuming that Ironwood didn’t want to make a ruckus for arriving without any announcement from Ozpin.

The group waited once more before they head grunting coming from the window that Ozpin looked out of. Sky went to the window and looked down to see Ironwood climbing up using a ladder that he apparently brought with him.

Ironwood eventually managed to climb inside the office, and Ozpin immediately called for them to go to the Vault. The group walked through the hallways in silence, not wanting to attract students that are currently studying in their respective classes.

Sky told her teammates that she’ll be meeting with Ozpin to discuss their situation, and Ozpin already told the teachers from Sky’s classes that she’ll be excused from her classes, giving Sky all the time she needs to help discuss their growing problem and come up with a solution.

The group made it to the elevator, and Ozpin pressed the coordinated buttons to go to the Vault specifically.

Once they arrived, the group formed a circle, and Ozpin began the meeting.

“I have gathered all of us today so we can discuss a problem that is uprising in the shadows, a problem that Glynda, and my student Sky along with her team as well as team LUNR and team JNPR being the only ones to have knowledge about it.”

Ironwood cleared his throat. “What kind of problem are we facing Oz? If you trust your students enough to tell them,” Ironwood looked over to Phobias “and with the fact that Phobias is here with us, then it has to be something more than our usual problems we normally deal with.” the General said as he crossed his arms.

“Yes I’m curious about it myself.” Qrow added before he drank a little bit of booze from his flask that he always carries around.

“Perhaps it is best for Sky to tell us the whole problem, for she was among the few that faced it with her very eyes.” Phobias spoke out and eyed the young dragon.

“Sky, would you mind.” Ozpin gestured.

Sky nodded in return, and proceeded to tell the other members what they will be dealing with.

After some time of telling the whole story, Ironwood and Qrow were displeased and shocked at the same time.

For Qrow, he felt an extreme anger towards Cinder for using his nieces for her newly invented serum, and judging the way Sky told them that she was also angry and worried for team RWBY, she and Qrow could relate very well.

In Ironwood’s case, he was both displeased and shock to learn of such an event. He felt pity for the young students who are now mindless Grimm, and after hearing about the new serum, he knew that Cinder needed to be stopped.

Qrow growled as he clenched his hands into fists. “That Cinder Fall bitch will be wishing she was never born once I get my hands on her!” _“HOW DARE SHE USE MY NIECES FOR HER STUPID PLAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, OH HO HO, SHE’LL BE RIPPED TO SHREDS AND I’LL MAKE SURE NOTHING WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!”_

Ironwood put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder to try and ease the huntsmen. “I know you’re angry Qrow, all of us are. Those young students don’t deserve what happened to them. But we can’t let our emotions blind us from our true goal here.” Ironwood said with a shake of his head at the end.

Qrow, at this point was panting, trying to calm himself down. After a few more moments, he let out a sigh. “I’m good now James.” Qrow said calmly as he patted Ironwood’s hand.

“With all of that said and done, what do you think we should do Ozpin?” Ironwood asked the headmaster.

“Phobias already have something planned in order for us to solve this problem with not just ourselves. I have a feeling that we can’t solve this problem in the shadows without anyone not knowing it James.” Ozpin replied.

Ironwood’s eyes widen at this. “Are you serious Oz? Because if a problem as big as this one goes out to the public, we’ll attract more enemies. Are you forgetting that the _White Fang_ and Roman Torchwick are still out there?” Ironwood practically growled at the name of the Faunus group.

Ozpin sighed at this. “I know James. And that’s why Phobias has come up with his plan in the first place. Phobias.” Ozpin gestured.

The King of Fable cleared his throat. “As we all know, Cinder is planning on attacking Beacon, and if that happens, we will have to make the students aware of this threat so they know what to do once Cinder attacks. So, here’s our current plan to counter Cinder’s incoming threat.”

Everyone then listened intently to Phobias. “Ozpin will inform the students of this threat, and afterwards we’ll evacuate the students to a safer place so they won’t get caught in the crossfire. Then we’ll need reinforcements to help with taking team RWBY back and possibly free them from the effects of Cinder’s serum.”

“I volunteer my Atlesian Knights to help with at least subduing the Grimm.” Ironwood spoke up.

“Very well. But make sure not to harm them. They may be Grimm now but they’re still my students.” Ozpin replied sternly.

Ironwood nodded in return.

“Anyone else who would like to give their suggestion?” Phobias asked.

“One question, how are we going to free my nieces and their teammates from the effects of the serum your majesty?” Qrow suddenly asked.

This made the King paused for a moment. “Hmm. I could still sense traces of their former selves trapped within their new Grimm bodies. If we have something that can awaken them from their cages, then we should have a chance.”

“And how are going to do that?” Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“By getting them to remember who they are.” Sky’s voice finally sounded.

All eyes were turned to her. “And how do you propose we do it Sky?” Phobias asked.

“If there are traces of their former selves still trapped within those bodies, then the only possible persons that can bring them back are their most loved one. Someone they truly trust and care about.” Sky explained.

“Who could possibly fill in those roles young dragon?” Phobias asked.

“For Ruby and Yang, Jersey, Tai and Qrow. For Weiss, her older sister Winter, and for Blake her parents and possibly Grimm who is a new member of team RWBY.” Sky listed the possible people to help with the plan.

“Are you sure that this plan of yours will work young one?” Ironwood replied.

Sky nods and says firmly. “I am sure of it general. However, we’re going to recruit an unlikely ally in order for this to work.”

“And who that might be?” Glynda asks.

“Qrow’s twin sister and Yang’s biological mother, Raven Branwen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Art made and owned by: GrimmTheAutisticWerewolf  
> I didn't include Leo because I wanted to. X3.  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	14. Ch. 13 Dark Evolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Salem’s Castle, Throne Room**

Cinder’s faction simply watched on as team RWBY roared, their bodies coated with an ominous black and red aura that came from Salem’s unique power.

After a few moments, team RWBY started to change again. Ruby grew bigger until she was the size of an Alpha Beowolf, gaining more muscle mass, more bones growing in their respective parts, and Ruby’s cloak was the only clothing left as her remaining tattered clothes ripped away from the immense power of the aura surrounding her.

Ruby’s mane grew longer, and still retained the red gradient, and her Grimm markings became more prominent than before.

Weiss was next. Like Ruby, she grew bigger, muscle mass growing, about the size of Ruby, and her pupils became slits. Her tail turned from one, to four, retaining the white tips.

Weiss’ bottom jaw became black, indicating that the bone there receded.

Weiss’ remaining clothing also ripped apart, the only reminder of her former self being her white hair that grew longer and darkened to a gray color.

More bones grew in place, and Weiss now sported a row of spikes down her back, but was well hidden by her grey mane. Like Ruby, her Grimm markings became more prominent.

Blake grew bigger as well, more muscle mass, and more bones grew into place. Her muzzle became black like Weiss, the only bone in her face now only a bone mask that resembles the masks of the White Fang. On top of that, red markings appeared as new highlights all around Blake’s muscular body.  
  
Additionally, Blake grew a big pair of feathery black wings.

For Yang however, she grew bigger and bigger until she was the size of Jersey in his dragon form. She went from a Bipedal to a Quadruped dragon, more bones taking over, and a red trail surrounded Yang’s eyes as her pupils became slits as well.

Yang still managed to fit in the room despite being enormous, her head only a few meters from meeting the ceiling.

Salem retracted her hand, and she grinned at her success. In unison, team RWBY **_ROARED_**!

The sounds resonated all over the castle, and it was powerful enough to even shake the entire area. The Nevermores outside seems to have felt the resonating sound, and were cawing in distress as they distanced themselves from the summit.

Cinder could only watch in awe and fear as she saw the whole display play out in front of her. She has just witnessed Salem show her powers for the first time in centuries, for she has lived for centuries since the beginning of Remnant in ancient times.

The ravennete stayed silent as team RWBY finally stopped roaring.

“There. Now we are guaranteed to fulfill our goal with the destruction of this world we live in.” Salem said darkly with glee as she walked and sat back down on her throne.

“Cinder, I want you to summon Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel here. I have a mission for them to deal with. For the time being, take these new Grimm and fit them with their new modified weapons. Its time to begin our plan to eradicate Remnant.” Salem commanded sternly.

Cinder bowed before answering. “Yes m’lady.” The ravennete however had one thing she needed to know, and she asked calmly in a well mannered tone. “Before I go, if I may ask, are there other new abilities you have bestowed upon team RWBY?”

Salem raised an eyebrow at this before she answered. “As a matter of fact only a few to be precise Cinder. Aside from their new forms, they now have the power to shift from their ‘default’ Grimm forms to their ‘evolved’ forms I should say whenever they want to.

Their combat skills and proficiency have now increased immensely, not only that, they can now last longer and heal much faster than ever before. This makes them the ultimate weapon in our possession.”

Salem paused for a moment before speaking. “You have wasted enough of my time now Cinder. Go do your duties as I commanded you.”

Cinder bowed once more. “I am sorry for doing so m’lady. I shall go now. Team RWBY.”

As Cinder called their name, team RWBY perked up before they shrunk themselves down to their default Grimm forms, and followed Cinder out of the throne room.

\------------

Mercury and Emerald made themselves busy modifying team RWBY’s weapons to fit their new anatomies. After retrieving the weapons from their safe back in the laboratory, the two went to the weaponry section of the castle.

The room included everything a Huntsmen/Huntress would need to modify and upgrade their weapon, and that is what the two lackies were currently doing.

Emerald focused on Ember Celica and Crescent Rose, while Mercury worked on Myternaster and Gambol Shroud. They used every material available to them to upgrade the weapons even further, and the two have been working for quite some time now.

Mercury wiped the sweat off his forehead as he turned a knot on Gambol Shroud’s new handle. The sheathe for the katana of Gambol Shroud was the first thing Mercury has done, and he was now working on the blade.

“This handle is longer than my two legs combined! Ugh, making these weapons more complicated than they already are is tiring me out already.” Mercury said in frustration. Emerald could only groan in response.

“I know Merc but you heard what Cinder said, we have to complete these weapons otherwise you and I will suffer the consequence. Believe me, I don’t like this more than you do, but we have to do what needs to be done.” Emerald spoke out before putting her wielding mask back on her face as she proceeds to wield in a bigger barrel and magazine for Ember Celica.

Merc sighed but didn’t respond as he went back to work on the katana of Gambol Shroud.

Emerald had to modify and redesign Ember Celica completely to fit Yang’s new form. Instead of hand gauntlets, Emerald turned Ember Celica to a collapsible armor like Titanium Drago and Fafnir.

The bracelets now extend upwards and form shoulder plates and back armor than runs down Yang’s back and all the way to the tip of her tail, with canons ready at the shoulder area, adding more fire power.

Emerald also added dust crystals to the new ammo to deal more damage.

In order for the weapons to be compatible with their owners, Emerald and Mercury increased the size of individual weapons with all of the iron and metal available to them in the weaponry. They ended up using almost all of it, with only a few remaining in the stock room.

The two also had to work on the floor because of the massive size of the weapons.

For Crescent Rose, Emerald modified the collapsing mechanism, the rifle form and scythe form altogether thus making Crescent Rose even more deadly. The red-eyed girl also gave Crescent Rose a sword form that looked similar to a buster sword.

She also made the magazine and barrel much bigger to fit bigger and more ammunition when in use.

Emerald also repainted Crescent Rose with more black than red.

In order for Ruby to carry her new weapon in its new compact mode, Emerald made a custom strap for the new Crescent Rose made of velcro and leather.

Mercury worked on Myternaster first, making it a much bigger version of the original size. The grey-haired also made the barrel of the dust ammunition bigger and wider to fit more variations of dust crystals.

Myternaster also got a repaint like Crescent Rose, and it was now a giant black rapier with a multi-dust mechanism. Like Emerald, Mercury also fashioned new straps and belts for the redesigned weapons made of velcro and leather as well.

Now on Gambol Shroud’s katana, Mercury had to fit in new gears and knots to help with the capability of the katana to become a giant pistol. With one final turn, Mercury sighed and took a moment to admire his look.

Emerald made one final wield on Ember Celica before she finally took off her wielding mask to wipe the sweat off her face. She tapped the gauntlets and they receded back to their bracelet forms.

Mercury huffed as he slid the katana of Gambol Shroud back into its sheathe, the new weapon weighing more than himself. The grey-haired then collapsed onto the floor panting as he stared at the ceiling.

Emerald turned her gaze to Mercury, seemingly a bit concerned about her fellow lackie. “You alright Merc?”

“Shut up. I just want to rest after doing all that modifying and upgrading.” Mercury replied angrily as he slowly regained his breath.

And at that moment, Cinder with team RWBY enters the room with a scowl. Emerald quickly stands up and urges Mercury to do the same, with the boy immediately following suite.

Cinder stopped and crossed her arms before she scanned the whole room and saw the fully modified weapons of team RWBY. This manages to crack a proud smile on the ravennete’s face.

“Impressive you two. You have done a great job on modifying team RWBY’s weapons to fit their new forms. Now, equip team RWBY with their new weapons and let us have a test drive to see their new capabilities.” Cinder said with a grin on her face.

Mercury looked to Emerald hoping to find an excuse for them to at least rest for a while, but the green-haired girl shook her head in disapproval and maybe with slight pity for Mercury.

The boy groaned and grabbed the new Ember Celica bracelets and fitted them on Yang’s wrists. The dragon Grimm let Mercury do his task without question, only seeming to wait until the boy was done.

Once Mercury was done with his task, Yang growled lowly, the dragon seemingly in a good mood to test out her new weapon. Emerald first grabbed the new straps and carefully fitted them onto Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

Ruby and Weiss wore their strap on their waists, while Blake wore hers on her torso diagonally.

Emerald distributed Crescent Rose, Myternaster, and Gambol Shroud on the floor in front of their respective owners.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake eagerly picked up their new weapons, and took a moment to observe their new designs. Ruby then collapsed Crescent Rose to its compact mode and strapped her weapon on her back-waist strap, while Weiss sheathed Myternaster on the left side of her waist, and Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud’s katana and put her weapon on her back.

“Great, now, let us go to the training room to see what they can do now with their new weapons. You two can stay here and rest for now, you do deserve it after working vigorously on their weapons. After you rest however, please call Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel for Salem wants to see them.” Cinder said to Emerald and Mercury before she led team RWBY out of the room.

The two nod in return as they watched their boss and the Grimm hybrids walk out of the weaponry.

Mercury finally decides to collapse on the floor with a sigh, with Emerald following after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	15. Ch. 14 A Valkyrie and Spartan's Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Snow Valkyrie and Greek Rose focused chapter. :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Team JNPR’s Dorm room**

Nora was on her bed, knees bent towards her body, with her arms on top, and a sad frown on her face. Ever since team RWBY went missing, the usually bubbly girl has been down in the dumps, despite the reassurance of her teammates and friends.

The rest of team JNPR went to the gym to do some training and spar with each other, but Nora declined the offer and said that she wasn’t feeling it today to come and train. This worried the rest of team JNPR.

Especially Jersey, for he himself knows the truth about team RWBY’s disappearance.

As the days passed by and there were still no sights of team RWBY, Nora was starting to get paranoid. Nora tried to stay optimistic, but she couldn’t help but think of negative consequences.

What if team RWBY was captured by the White Fang? What if they were attacked by an unexpected horde of Grimm that they couldn’t defeat? Worse, what if they were dead?

Nora shook her head, trying her best to take away her thoughts on those scenarios. It wouldn’t do her any good at this point. Team RWBY has always been like a family to her and the rest of team JNPR, with Nora being orphaned and left with no family since she was young.

That was until Ren came along, and helped her out of her shell, especially when their home village, Kuroyuri, was destroyed by a powerful Grimm long ago.

When she came to Beacon, Nora was ecstatic. She always wanted to become a Huntress the moment Ren helped her become the person she is in the present. Nora wanted to protect people from the Grimm that roamed Remnant, and to prevent terrible events from happening just like how Kuroyuri was destroyed.

Upon meeting her new teammates, she became quite close to them, since it was only Ren and herself before they came to Beacon. Jaune and Pyrrha were like the big brother and sister she never had, and as the days went by, team JNPR became her family.

When they met team RWBY, they had a bit of a rough start, considering that Weiss found Nora’s cheerful and energetic personality to be a bit annoying and noisy. But overtime, the two teams grew closer, and eventually became a family to each other.

And what Nora didn’t expect was for her to develop a crush on Weiss. **THE** Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest dust supplier in all of Remnant, and what everyone calls her, the Ice Queen.

At first Nora was doubtful on her approach to this new feeling, considering Weiss’ prim and proper personality. It was a polar opposite compared to herself, for Nora was more of a free spirited type. Nora even assumed that she would never have the guts to tell Weiss her true feelings for her.

Ren sensed how Nora was nervous whenever Weiss was around, and it worried the taller boy. Nora would always talk to Ren if something was bothering her, and Nora did just that.

Ren took it well, and even said that Nora having a crush on Weiss was kind of cute. The rest of team JNPR found out shortly, and they sometimes encouraged Nora to approach Weiss when the right time comes.

Nora wasn’t sure when the right time is though.

It wasn’t until she noticed that Weiss started to change after team RWBY’s mission with doctor Oobleck. Weiss was starting to be more friendly and open to others, especially to team RWBY and team JNPR.

She was also more expressive towards Ruby and to Nora, even apologizing on her previous demeanor towards them. Of course her apologies were accepted in kind, and Ruby, along with Nora, showed Weiss on how to have fun, in their own unique way.

Overtime, Nora noticed that whenever she and Weiss were alone and away from either of their team, Weiss would start to blush slightly and stutter on her words whenever she and Nora talk to each other without the company of others.

Of course Nora wasn’t any better. Nora would sometimes nearly spit out that she has a crush on Weiss, and she would replace it with random gibberish and would run away in an instant out of embarrassment.

During one training session with team RWBY, Nora and Weiss were paired off against each other, for Ruby wanted to have Weiss learn more about hand-to-hand combat. Ruby says that Weiss shouldn’t always rely on her weapon, for what if she doesn’t have Myrtenaster when in battle?

Of course Weiss agreed, albeit reluctantly, with Yang and Nora being the coaches on teaching hand-to-hand combat. Ruby herself was going up against Yang, while Nora and Weiss faced off with each other.

Nora was nervous on teaching Weiss in the ways of physical fighting, but she managed to be a composed and good mentor the heiress.

She would guide Weiss on how to kick and punch at the right time, and how to control her strength, and of course how to spot an opportunity to attack your opponent and locate certain weak spots.

Not to mention blocking your opponent’s attack and counter-attacking with your own.

Nora knew that she had to hold herself back when sparring with Weiss, for she knows her own strength, and if she’s not careful on applying the proper power to her attack, she could send Weiss flying across the room with a single punch or kick, or worse-case scenario, wound her internal organs and maybe even break some of her bones.

One day, Weiss asked Nora if she could train her privately, the heiress not wanting to get teased by Yang all the time and not hear all of the awful puns the blonde might come up with. Of course Nora agreed. From then on, Nora and Weiss would spar with each other in the gym at night whenever they got the chance.

They still joined the regular team trainings, with Weiss groaning at every terrible pun and tease Yang would say to the heiress. During their sparring sessions, Weiss was usually the first to go down when her stamina is low, but the heiress does get Nora herself down in other times.

As days went on, Weiss improved greatly. She managed to increase her stamina and endurance, allowing her to spar for longer periods of time, as well as gaining more experience in hand-to-hand combat.

On one such sparring session, this was during a late night, Weiss managed to pin Nora to the ground just after a few minutes of sparring.

Both of them were covered with sweat that time, and they never noticed how their positions were a bit, intimate to say the least. Nora remembered how they stared at each other for moments on end, before Weiss finally got off of her with a light blush.

The follow days after that ordeal, Nora noticed how Weiss tends to be the one that was shy around her this time, and not the other way around. There was even one time that Weiss looked like was about to talk to her, but she quickly shut her mouth and ran away from her.

This confused Nora, but it worried her as well. She thought to herself sometimes. _“Did I do something wrong?”_

Of course her teammates wouldn’t let her feel so down, and reassured that Weiss is just getting a bit shy around the ginger head.

On one such day, Nora was finally brave enough to talk about her crush on Weiss with team RWBY, and, with the help of her team, team JNPR managed to lure Weiss away from team RWBY’s dorm, allowing Nora to tell the rest of team RWBY about her secret.

Team RWBY took the ordeal well, and, to Nora’s own surprise, that Weiss also had a crush on her. It all started when Nora started to train Weiss in hand-to-hand combat, and overtime, the heiress developed a crush for the ginger head.

It started out as an infatuation at first, Blake said. But as time went by with each sparring session, it fully developed into a crush. Not only that, whenever Weiss was near Nora during the times their teams would interact, the heiress would stutter on her words and would blush if she ever felt she made a mistake in talking Ruby said to her with a giggle at the time.

On top of that, Yang said that she even caught Weiss practicing on how she would confess to her, which Yang find to be a sweet gesture.

Finally, Nora finally had the guts to tell Weiss what she truly feels. It was just days before the dance, and with the encouragement of team JNPR, as well as team RWBY, Nora was ready to go.

What Nora didn’t know that Weiss too was planning on confessing to her at the dance, and that team RWBY had planned something for them on the day of the dance.

The day of the dance finally arrived, and Nora wore one of Ren’s spare suits, which was colored navy blue, trimmed with pink and a regular white button-up shirt with an orange neck-tie, and she wore black slacks and matching black shoes.

Nora also had her hair in a more smooth style, thanks to the spare gel Jaune had. Pyrrha complemented on how Nora looked good in a suite, as well as Ren and Jaune. Of course Nora thanked them with a light blush.

Jaune even went as far to actually wear a dress to encourage Nora on her confession, which Nora found to be amusing and sweet.

Upon arriving on the dance floor, Nora saw Weiss in a beautiful white dress, and the ginger head could feel her heart skip a beat when she saw her crush in such elegant clothing.

All throughout the dance, team JNPR and team RWBY talked a lot and joined in on the fun dancing with each other. Nora herself got compliments from Sun about her looking dashing in a suite.

Finally, team JNPR and team RWBY proceed with their plan on getting Nora and Weiss alone together so they could finally confess to one another. Eventually, Nora and Weiss ventured out of the dance floor and into the quiet place on the balconies.

There, they talked to each other for quite some time, before Nora asked Weiss for a personal dance of their own. Weiss accepted with a warm smile, and the two shared an elegant waltz together.

Little did they know that team JNPR and team RWBY watched them from a far, where they stayed just outside the dance floor.

Finally, as they danced, Nora confessed her love for Weiss. Saying on how her elegance and personality has struck Nora’s heart, and how Weiss’s determination to change for the better really made her a greater person than she was in the beginning.

In return, Weiss confessed her true feelings as well. She admired Nora for always being optimistic about the ways of life, how she always looked on the bright side, and how Nora had helped her on her journey on changing for the better and become her own person.

The heiress told her that all her life she wanted to inherit the SDC from her father, but it was under the influence of Jacques himself. A Schnee should always be prim and proper, and value the family name more than anything else.

But after the mission with Oobleck, Weiss remembered the professor asking Weiss why she wanted to become a Huntress. Weiss wanted to bring the SDC back to its former glory, before her father took over.

Her views of the Faunus blocked her from knowing the truth behind the actions of the White Fang, and finding out that Blake was part of the group that terrorized the SDC, she regretted being that insensitive towards her teammate and friend.

Weiss wanted to change ever since she realized that she didn’t need to live up to her father’s standards, for she was her own person, and she could forge her own destiny.

Weiss always admired Nora for her bravery, and how she would always try her best to make everyone smile despite the dire situations.

Upon hearing those words, Nora felt herself threatening to cry, and she remembered on how she tried so hard not to cry in front of Weiss.

Weiss of coursed shushed her immediately with a soft kiss to her lips, and Nora found herself kissing in return, and held Weiss all throughout the ordeal.

Eventually they needed air back in their lungs, and they separated, looking to each other’s eyes, seeing their love for one another. And that was also the moment they finally said the magical three words.

_“I love you.”_

The atmosphere was filled with warm love at that time, but it was Yang’s voice that really ruined it. The blond brawler thought it would be a great opportunity to shout out “MOZEL TOVE!”

Of course this caused Weiss to run after the lilac-eyed brawler with a burning rage in her eyes and team JNPR along with Blake and Grimm watched amusingly as Yang ran away from a very angry Weiss who somehow managed to get a hold of Myrtenaster.

They were lucky that by the time Nora and Weiss finished their dance, it was only team RWBY, team JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune remained to see the ordeal.

Weiss has Blake to thank for bringing in the heiress’ rapier just in case Yang would do something to anger Weiss. Nora’s team along with Blake, Grimm, Sun, and Neptune congratulated on them finally becoming an official couple, with Nora saying thank you to them in return for encouraging her to face her feelings for Weiss with her head up high.

It was then team JNPR realized that they had to stop Weiss from attempting to freeze Yang to death before they get into trouble. After the whole incident in the dance, Nora and Weiss were officially girlfriends with each other.

Of course they didn’t want the whole school to know so they only spent time with each other whenever their teams would gather for casual talks and of course their training sessions.

After some time, Nora and Weiss went on their first date, which was just a simple one. It was on a perfect sunny day in the city of Vale, and they just simply explored the city with each other.

Things were going fine for the duo as time passed by, and with the school year up and running, they continued on with their regular classes and training sessions. It wasn’t until Ozpin assigned team RWBY to go on a mission in Mistral to take care of a Grimm infestation that was threatening the lives of the people that lived within certain areas where the Grimm were appearing.

Of course team JNPR were worried for team RWBY, Nora especially for Weiss. They reassured that once they completed their mission however they’ll return immediately.

Nora could still remember the day team RWBY had to go to Mistral for their mission, and the conversation she had with Weiss.

_“Promise me you’ll come back snowflake?” Nora asked softly with concern in her eyes as she held both of Weiss’s hands with her own._

_Weiss smiled reassuringly and caressed Nora’s cheek before replying. “I promise my Valkyrie. We’ll return immediately after we take care of the Grimm in Mistral.”_

The two shared a kiss before team RWBY boarded the bullhead and team JNPR along with Grimm, who wasn’t allowed to go with them under Ozpin’s orders, watched as the vehicle disappeared in from the sky.

That was over several days ago, and Nora has been worried sick for Weiss. Nora then reached over for her desk and grabbed a single photo.

It was during the dance and Nora didn’t notice Sky (a fourth year and leader of team SBRE, who was also a close friend to team RWBY and team JNPR) had her scroll out during her private dance with Weiss.

The picture was took in the perfect moment, with Nora and Weiss staring lovingly at each other, with one of Nora’s arms around Weiss’s waist, while the heiress had her one hand on Nora’s shoulder.

Nora stared at it sadly, her other hand over her heart, the valkyrie feeling the organ straining with pain, and the ginger-head prayed that she could see her girlfriend again. _“Oh Weiss, my snowflake, where are you?”_

\----------

Pyrrha sighed as she stared at the photo she held with one of her hands, the other draped over her thighs. The Spartan sat on one of the benches in the gym, with the boys of team JNPR long since gone from the place after finishing their training with team SBRE and team LUNR.

Jaune asked why Pyrrha wanted to stay behind, with the Amazonian replying to him that she needed some time alone. The blonde leader understood it completely and without question, Jaune lead everyone out of the room.

The photo that Pyrrha held was of her and Ruby during their own private dance in the school garden. It depicted the two actually kissing, and Pyrrha had Shira (a member of team SBRE and a close friend of team JNPR and team RWBY) to thank for the photo.

It was at this time that Nora planned to confess her feelings to Weiss, and it was the same case for Pyrrha, but her feelings were directed towards the leader of team RWBY, Ruby herself.

Team JNPR and team RWBY excluding Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrha, planned for the confessions to be a simultaneous event, where each confession were to be held at the day of the dance but in different locations.

For Pyrrha and Ruby, they separated from their group and away from the dance floor, and made their way to the school garden.

Instead of a dress, Pyrrha wore a suit similar to Nora, but hers was a red suite trimmed with gold, with her necktie being red, and with the same pants and shoes in black, only highlighted with bits of gold.

Like Nora, Pyrrha had her hair slicked smoothly thanks to the spare hair gel, and she wore her hair in a low pony-tail instead of her usual mid-high pony-tail.

Now in the gardens, Pyrrha asked Ruby for their own private dance, and they did just that. It was until fireflies started appearing out of nowhere, and it brightened the darkness of the garden itself, and it complemented all of the colors within the area.

Pyrrha thought Ruby looked more beautiful than before thanks to the unexpected natural lighting, and the amazonian swore that she felt her heart skip a beat with every movement they made all throughout the remainder of the night.

When they finally stopped, Pyrrha chose that moment to finally say the words she always wanted to say to Ruby.

“I love you Ruby.”

Pyrrha remembered Ruby’s reaction clearly, seeing the smaller girl blush, before she smiled, and muttered. “It’s about time Pyrrha.”

Ruby then stood up on her tiptoes to press a kiss on Pyrrha’s lips, which took the amazonian by surprise briefly before she returned the gesture in kind.

Pyrrha didn’t know how long their kiss lasted, but they eventually pulled back for air. Ruby even said that she has been waiting for her knight in shining armor, and she is glad to have finally revealed her feelings to Pyrrha.

The red-head found it sweet, and even remember she nuzzled Ruby before they shared a giggle with each other. They spent the rest of their time in the gardens talking to each other and coming into terms with their feelings, and from that day forward, they were officially a couple.

Pyrrha and Ruby eventually returned to their group and saw a quite interesting display. There was no one else in the dance floor except for team JNPR, team RWBY, along with Sun and Neptune, and of course an angry Weiss holding her rapier and aiming an Ice dust attack on a running Yang.

The white and yellow duo were simply running in a circle around the entire dance floor, and the red headed duo only smiled sheepishly and knew that they didn’t have to ask why Yang is being chased by Weiss.

After they calmed down the heiress and stopped her from freezing Yang, the whole group congratulated the two new couples for officially coming together after such a long time of hiding their feelings.

Things pretty much went back to normal for team RWBY and team JNPR, and they still had their regular training sessions, but with a few changes. Pyrrha was the one coaching Ruby this time for both weapon use and physical fighting instead of Yang.

And in each team gathering, Pyrrha and Ruby would always talk and spend the most time with each other, pretty much the same as Weiss and Nora with their own developing relationship.

Pyrrha and Ruby talked about taking things nice and slow with their new relationship, agreeing to not let their secret of being a couple come out to the school just yet, and it was the same case with Nora and Weiss as well.

During weekends, Pyrrha and Ruby would go on walks together in the Emerald Forest, and they even found a cliff where you could see a perfect view of the sea, and even see Beacon Academy from there.

It eventually became their secret place, and they would always go there whenever they would go for their walks in their free time. While there, they simply enjoyed the beauty of nature and the sense of tranquility that it gave off.

Things were back to normal for the two teams, and they were continuing on with the school year and their studies. Then came the day team RWBY had to leave for their mission that Ozpin has assigned to them.

Team JNPR along with team SBRE were really concerned about their friends, especially Nora and Pyrrha for their respective girlfriend.

Pyrrha could still recall her conversation with Ruby on that day. They shared a hug that time, and when they separated, Pyrrha still had her arms around Ruby’s waist, while Ruby had her arms around her taller girlfriend’s shoulders

_“Please come back safely little rose.” Pyrrha said before she gave nuzzled Ruby, with the shorter read-hair giggling and returned the affectionate gesture._

_“Don’t worry Pyrrha. We’ll be back before you know it. I love you my pumpkin spice.” Ruby teased before she poked Pyrrha’s nose, eliciting a giggle from the taller red-head._

And that was the last time Pyrrha saw Ruby ever since they went to Mistral. The golden-armored warrior has been worried sick just like Nora is for Weiss. Team RWBY has been missing for more than several days now, and the tension is getting thicker and more prominent.

Pyrrha then put her free hand on her chest, perfectly over her heart, and she could feel the pain and tension affecting her and it was starting to cause pain both emotionally and mentally.

_“Oh Ruby, my dear little rose, where could you be?”_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

\----------

Unknown to both Pyrrha and Nora, they were being watched by someone they didn’t see or sensed, for they were too busy lamenting and worrying about their significant other.

Grimm observed Nora from team JNPR’s slightly opened door, and Jersey spied on Pyrrha from the gym door. Both Fae had the same sober and sad expression as Pyrrha and Nora, for they too feel and understand the emotion of not being with your significant other.

If only they find a way to bring back team RWBY, then again, it wasn’t going to an easy task. Team RWBY was captured by none other than Cinder Fall herself. And they have been turned into powerful Grimm Hybrids.

But the question is on both Grimm and Jersey’s minds, HOW?

Their answer came in the form of Sky’s voice in their heads. Being a Black Dragon, Sky was blessed with many extraordinary powers, and it included telepathy.

_“Grimm, Jersey, I need you two to come to Ozpin’s office now. We finally have a proper plan to save team RWBY.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	16. Ch. 15 Counter and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin’s Office**

With the plan now decided, the council decides to finally make their move to counterattack against Salem. Initially, there was a bit of tension between all of them when Sky revealed that they needed Raven to bring Yang back. Of course, everyone questioned Sky’s motive, especially Qrow.

_“Are you out of your mind!? How can we expect to need my sister, who abandoned her own child for the sake of our own bandit tribe!?” Qrow shouted as he suddenly slammed Sky against the wall, making the young adult grunt briefly._

_Ironwood was quick to pull away the angry uncle from Sky, who simply sighed and raised her hands in surrender. “I know that this addition to our plan seems to be uncomfortable, especially for Qrow here. But please hear me out before slamming me into a goddamn wall.”_

_Qrow was still trying to calm himself down, with Ironwood keeping him still by holding his arms around the scythe wielder’s shoulders. “You okay now Qrow?” Ironwood asked, getting a long sigh in return._

_“You can let go now James.” Qrow answered in a slightly strained tone._

_The general did just that, and Qrow looked at Sky with crossed arms. “So, how do you suggest we make use of my own sister for this plan? Don’t you know anything about Raven?”_

_“I have to agree on Qrow on this one for once.” Glynda says while briefly pushing her glasses up._

_“With that Branwen’s reputation, you should know that you’re playing with dangerous fire young one.” Ironwood says sternly to Sky._

_“I don’t know what you have in store Sky but, I’m quite curious as to what can we do with Raven’s aid. On top of that, WILL she even help us?” Phobias asked with worry._

_“Everyone, please calm down for a sec. I believe that Sky does have something up her sleeve if she brought something as drastic as needing Raven’s help. Sky, would you care to tell why should we need Qrow’s twin sibling?” Ozpin himself asks to the black dragon._

_Sky let out a sigh of her own before dropping her hands. “I know that all of you are quite against this idea of mine, especially Qrow. BUT, Raven is still Yang’s mother, and, I KNOW that deep inside that cold hearted exterior, lies a spark of maternal love. They say that a mother’s love is immeasurable, and I believe in that. Yang has been wanting to see her mother so desperately since she was young, and I think this could be a key part to our plan. So please, trust me when I say that we need Raven to make our plan work.”_

_A few moments of silenced passed, before Qrow gave a reluctant sigh. “Fine. As long as we get my nieces back from that witch’s grasp, I’ll do whatever it takes.” Qrow then took a drink from his flask again. “Even if I have to work with my sister of all people.”_

With that, the plan is set. The council went back up to the headmaster’s office after the whole fiasco of involving Raven in their plans. Now, Sky called the Phobias siblings to come to Ozpin’s office to discuss their counterattack.

Currently, the council silently waited for Grimm and Jersey to enter the office. Ozpin sat on his chair while the rest of his brotherhood stood by, with Sky keeping an eye on the office’s door.

Finally, the Phobias siblings enter the room, and they were a bit surprised to see some unlikely people, especially their father.

“So…” Grimm began sheepishly. “What’s the plan Sky?”

“Have you really found a way to take back team RWBY?” Jersey asked as well with a hopeful tone.

Sky smiled softly before she answered. “Yes, we did Jersey, and your father will explain our plan to you now.”

Phobias then stepped forward, a fatherly smile on his face upon seeing his children. Grimm and Jersey went up to him and hugged their adoptive father.

“Hey dad, its good to see you again.” Grimm said once they separated, and getting a pat on the head from Phobias.

“I can say the same my little wolf. Now, I’ll explain everything we need to do to take back your friends from my mother’s clutches. I’m going have to give a heads up to both of you however, because we are going to take a great risk to make our plan work.” Phobias said sternly to his children, who both nod in return.

And thus, Phobias explained the entire plan they devised to battle against Salem’s forces.

First, they would gather their allies. Team SBRE would go to Menagerie to recruit Blake’s parents, while Ironwood will return to Atlas to recruit Winter. The older Schnee wasn’t able to come to the meeting due to being busy with her military duties.

Qrow will contact Tai, and along with Jersey would go on and recruit Raven. Phobias also stated that if the older Branwen won’t come with them, they’ll have to take Raven by force, something that Qrow is more than happy to do.

Next that they’ll evacuate the whole academy so no student will get hurt or worse, killed. Grimm then interrupted her father for a moment.

“Should we tell team JNPR and team CFVY the truth about team RWBY? They are just as concerned as me, Jersey, team LUNR and team SBRE are for them. I think its fair for them to know dad. Please.”

Phobias looked to Ozpin with a reluctant expression, before the headmaster nodded to the king as confirmation. Phobias looked back to his daughter. “You can tell them Grimm.”

Grimm smiled at that, before Phobias continued on with their plan.

Once every student is evacuated, Ironwood will make sure to not let anything about the incident and battle that will take place within Beacon to be leaked to Vale and the other Kingdoms.

Next is finding a cure to Cinder’s Grimm serum. Sky knows someone who can get a sample of it from Cinder’s lab, despite the danger of encountering the ashen-haired woman. Sky reassures that the someone she mentioned was an old friend of hers back in their Fable Knights days in the Kingdom of Fable.

Once they get a sample, Dr. Oobleck will find a way to create a retro-serum that might help reverse the effect, as long as team RWBY’s DNAs are not permanently fused with the Grimm DNA yet.

And finally, once everything was in place, the council and all of their allies will gather at the front of the academy to confront Cinder, and team RWBY.

As for how they’ll bring team RWBY back to their senses, they’ll subdue the Grimm Hybrids and their loved ones will step up. They’ll try and talk to team RWBY, and help them remember who they truly are.

Everyone knew that they need to make this plan work. For if they cannot stop Salem now, Remnant would be thrown into uncontrollable chaos. Not only Remnant, but the Kingdom of Fable as well.

“Has everyone understood the plan?” Phobias asked once he was done explaining. Everyone else in the room nodded.

Ironwood then spoke up. “If everyone doesn’t mind, I need to have a private conversation with Ozpin. And I’ll have to assure all of you that this doesn’t have anything related to our plan. It is more about, personal reasons.”

Phobias noticed the tone in the general’s voice, and decided not to question his motives. Before anyone else can say anything however, the King of Fable sternly stated that they should all leave.

Everyone else in the room got the message, and with that, they all left the room, leaving only Ironwood and Ozpin.

\-------------------

Ozpin and Ironwood waited in silence for a few moments before Ironwood finally spoke up. “Oz, we need to talk.” The general said as he turned his gaze onto the other headmaster with a stern expression.

The Beacon headmaster was confused by this statement as he stood up from his chair. “What do you mean that we need to talk James?” Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ironwood clenched one fist briefly before answering. “Why didn’t you tell me she was here?”

Ozpin noticed the sharp tone in the other headmaster’s voice, and this confused him even more. “What are you talking about James? If you have something to say just spill it.” Ozpin replied more calmly.

Ironwood stared at him for a moment before he sighed. “I want to know why you never told that my own daughter that is supposedly dead from all those years ago, is alive and studying in your academy!”

Now this caught Ozpin off-guard. Ironwood’s daughter? Here in Beacon?

“How can she possibly be in my academy? There is no student named Fenn here as long as I have been running my school.” Ozpin replied in his own stern tone.

Ironwood growled lowly. “You seriously have no idea. I KNOW my daughter is here. And how do I know? Its because she has Abigail’s eyes.” Ironwood’s stern tone turned gloomy and was filled with sadness upon mentioning his deceased wife.

Ozpin’s expression softened upon hearing Ironwood speaking his dead wife’s name after such a long time.

“Oz, try to remember who we were back then, and maybe you’ll realize it too.” Ironwood spoke again as his head hung low, the taller headmaster closing his eyes as he began to reminisce his past, long before he became a powerful military figure head.

During their younger days, Ironwood worked along with Abigail Frost. Abigail was a Faunus, having the tail of a wolf. She was raised in Mantle and graduated from Atlas Academy, where she was a top student among all the others there.

Abigail eventually became one of Ozpin’s agents, and has been given the ability to shapeshift into a wolf. She became a part of their secret brotherhood, and she along with James were partners working together since their post-teenage hood and all the way up to their adulthood.

Ironwood and Abigail soon fell in love with one another, and while many were against their union, they still got married and had a single child they named Fenn.

Things were going quite well for the small family. Sadly, their happiness was cut short.

It was during one winter’s night, when Ironwood was on a mission away from their home, that an unexpected hoard of Grimm attacked. Abigail fought to the best of her ability to protect her only child, but sadly, she died after she told Fenn to run to safety and away from the house.

When the news reached Ironwood, he was **devastated**. His only child and wife…. gone. In an instant. Ironwood could still remember the time he held his deceased wife’s body in his arms, before her funeral came and went by.

Little Fenn was nowhere to be found, and was automatically declared deceased when rescuers couldn’t find her body, and Ironwood was so depressed for a very long time.

Ironwood eventually got over his wife and daughter’s deaths, but he could still remember them even to this day. He cherished all the memories he had with them. Little Fenn was only 6 years old at the night of the attack, and Ironwood never saw his daughter grow up.

But here he is, being hopeful that his daughter is alive, and was here in Beacon. He knows for sure that his only child is here, for he knows one thing that he has **NEVER** forgotten even after so many years.

Little Fenn has her mother’s eyes, and Ironwood could see his wife staring at him once he saw those familiar brown eyes again.

Finally, Ozpin’s eyes widened upon realizing what Ironwood meant.

The shorter headmaster stared at the general with sadness and hope in his eyes. “Little Fenn, is she really here?”

Ironwood lifted his head up to look Ozpin directly in the eyes and said in a fatherly tone. “Yes. I would never forget those brown eyes that they both had. Little Fenn always reminded me of Abigail because they shared the same eyes, and… the moment she entered here, I saw that little Fenn has grown up to be a strong warrior, but she goes by a different name now.”

Ozpin then became curious about Ironwood’s statement. “Don’t tell me that…. Little Fenn is…. Grimm?”

Ironwood smiled softly and simply nodded.

Ozpin’s eyes widened once again. Grimm told the headmaster that she has no memory of her human life ever since she became a Fae, and that wants to desperately remember her past life, to remember her biological parents and to meet them again.

And here stood the true father of Grimm, or otherwise little Fenn.

“I never found out how little Fenn ended up being a Fae however, and I’m sure that she doesn’t have any memory of me since she just saw me as a complete stranger.” Ironwood said sadly.

Ozpin’s expression then became that of determination. Recalling the sadness and depression James has experienced all those years ago, this is the chance to finally reunite Ironwood with his long-lost daughter. Ozpin knows that Grimm doesn’t have any memory of her human life, but he does know someone powerful enough to possibly restore all of her memories.

“James, you have been sad for too long. I’ll make sure to make Grimm remember who you are right now, if it’s the last thing I do.” Ozpin said to his friend in a determined tone.

Ironwood’s eyes widen slightly at this. Could it be possible? If it is, this is his chance to finally reunite with his daughter. “Oz…. I am grateful for your gratitude but, how are we going to restore Fenn’s memories?”

“Sky just might be our only hope. She has incredible powers that is yet to be seen, and I am hopeful that she has the power to restore Grimm’s memories of her past life.” Ozpin answered before he went to his desk to call Sky and Grimm back to his office.

Ironwood could only watch as Ozpin spoke to the microphone, his voice echoing as he called Sky and Grimm’s names and telling them to go to his office.

\-------------------

Sky and Grimm walked together through the hallway and towards the direction of Ozpin’s office. They were a bit confused as to why Ozpin called them back after dismissing the entire group after Ironwood wanted to have a private conversation.

Finally, they entered Ozpin’s office once more, and saw Ironwood and Ozpin standing beside one another.

“What did you call us for again professor?” Grimm asked.

Ironwood and Ozpin looked at each other for a moment before they nodded. Ozpin looked back at Grimm.

“Remember the time you told me that you don’t have any memories of your human life am I right?” Ozpin spoke up.

Grimm was a bit taken aback by this sudden statement, but she sadly nodded as her ears dropped.

“Well, I may have finally found a solution to your problem.” Ozpin said with a smile.

Grimm and Sky’s eyes widened upon hearing this, and Grimm’s ears perked back up due to the change in her mood.

“Really?! Have you found a way to restore all of my memories professor?” Grimm asked with hope in her voice. Grimm has always dreamed of remembering her human life way before she became a Fae. She only a very young child when she became a Werewolf. Her own memory of it is vivid, and she prefers not to dwell on the past too much, but the thought of remembering her human life does cross her mind from time to time.

Grimm **yearned** to remember her biological parents, what her life was back then. The Fae would be sad for quite a while every time she reminisces of her lost past.

But now, here she is, hearing what could be a possible solution to her memory loss, and she really hoping she could remember all her memories as a human.

Ozpin nods in return with a smile. “I have found a way Grimm. And that involves your friend Sky here, the main reason why I called both of you here into my office.”

Sky looked confused herself upon hearing Ozpin’s plan to restore Grimm’s memories. “Me? How can I possibly be of assistance?” Sky asked.

“I know that you possess powerful magic Sky, and maybe, just maybe, you can utilize it to restore Grimm’s memories.” Ozpin encouraged.

The two Fae looked at each other for a moment, before Sky’s expression turned to that of determination. “Grimm, I know how much you want to remember your past life, and… with Ozpin’s plan on how we can restore it, I promise I’ll do whatever I can to do it. In fact, I’ll do it right now for you.”

“Really? Sky…. this is a big step for me. I know that you are powerful, and…. I trust you Sky.” Grimm said with a smile.

“Let’s get started. Grimm, give me your hand.” Sky said as she lends out her right hand, with Grimm’s left hand now outstretched, Sky held her own on top of Grimm’s slightly smaller hands.

Sky then put her free hand on Grimm’s head, before the black dragon closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

The two headmasters could only watch in silence as Sky and Grimm’s auras flare to life, with Sky focusing her magic to find and unlock Grimm’s lost memories.

After several minutes, Sky’s eyes shot open and they were pure white, while her hand that was on top of Grimm’s head glowed bright blue. Grimm’s eyes widen as her vision went white, and her lost memories began to flash before her.

_“This is it!”_ Grimm thought to herself as the white fog began to dissipate, and she saw two familiar faces. One was that of a woman with brown skin with dark brown eyes and hair tied to a one-sided braid, and a man with pale skin with blue-grey eyes and short black hair.

_“Mom? Dad?”_ Grimm thought to herself as she finally remembered her biological parents.

The pair seem to be smiling at her, and Grimm could see her tiny human arms reaching for both of them. Then the memory faded, and more flashed before her eyes like a series of pictures.

The werewolf smiled as she saw the happy moments before her eyes that she has long forgotten.

Grimm then saw one picture with her mom and dad, with her mom holding her and was nuzzling noses with her, while her dad could only smile as he hugged both of them.

Then came a memory where Grimm saw herself climbing on her mother’s wolf tail, indicating that her mom was a Faunus. Grimm could hear her mother giggle as she was picked up and Grimm saw her mother with a gentle and loving smile as she held her daughter.

_“My pup, my little Fenn.”_ Grimm heard her mother say softly, and the Fae could sense how much her mother loved her back then. The memory then faded.

The werewolf could feel tears of happiness brimming her eyes as more of her memories came back to her. She saw one memory of her father giving her a ride on his shoulder while he and his mother was walking through the snowy path of their home.

Then, she reached the memory of the night of the Grimm attack.

Grimm saw how her mother told her to run away, and she heard the roars of the Grimm coming. Grimm’s mother then hugged her child and kissed her forehead before she pulled back with tears in her eyes, before running out her sight.

Happiness then turned to sadness upon seeing the last memory of her mother, and Grimm frowned, her ears dropping, wondering if her mother and father were still alive.

Then came the memory of how she became a Fae. Grimm could see snow falling down the dark blue sky, and that she was tired after running away for such a long period of time, especially for a young child.

Grimm then saw a silhouette of a werewolf, and felt the process of her turning to a Fae, before everything faded to black.

Grimm and Sky’s auras, along with the blue light faded, with Sky’s eyes returning to normal. Grimm only stood there with unshed tears in her eyes, and saw Sky staring at her curiously.

Unable to hold herself back, Grimm hugged the taller Fae, with Sky returning the gesture. “Thank you Sky. I remember everything now, and I’m forever grateful for your help.”

Ozpin and Ironwood smiled upon seeing Grimm finally have her old memories back.

“You’re welcome Grimm.” Sky said as she rubbed Grimm’s back.

The two eventually separated and looked back to the two headmasters.

“Professor, if I may ask, did you know anything about my parents? I mean, I finally have my memories back but, I was still young that time.” Grimm then asked.

“Yes Grimm. I do know your parents but…” Ozpin’s eyes turned sad. “On the night of your turning… your mother, Abigail…” Ozpin looked at Ironwood for a moment, before the general nodded.

Ozpin sighed and looked back towards Grimm. “Abigail… died Grimm. She died while trying to protect you from the Grimm attack that night. Your father was away at the time, and no one could’ve predicted what was going to happen. I’m so sorry.” Ozpin answered sadly before he bowed his head.

Grimm’s eyes widen, and her ears and tail dropped completely. Her mother…. was dead. But it wasn’t in vain. Her own mother protected her with all that she had during that night, and that meant she died a hero’s death.

“Oh. I understand.” Grimm said sadly as she hung her head low. “But, what about my father? Where was he during the attack?”

“Your father… he was on an important mission that night. Please don’t blame him for anything Grimm. No one could have predicted what was going to happen, and he is alive Grimm I can reassure you.” Ozpin replied to the best of his action.

“Then where is he now?” Grimm asked again as she raised her head, her eyes turning bloodshot and tears flowing down her cheeks. “I want to see him again. Mom may be dead now but, she died while protecting me. I could never blame my father for not being there. But… please professor, tell me where he is right now.” Grimm said in desperation as she clenched her fists.

Sky could only watch in concern as she saw Grimm wanting to see her only parent. Sky was just as sad as Grimm once Ozpin said that Abigail died when she was protecting her daughter.

“You don’t need to search for him Grimm.” Ironwood suddenly spoke up, tears starting to flow from his own eyes. “Because he is right in front of you.”

Grimm’s eyes widened as she snapped her head towards Ironwood, and the Fae could feel her bottom lip tremble, and more tears started to flow. “D.. dad?” Grimm stuttered as she slowly walked to Ironwood with trembling legs, and the Fae could feel as if her legs can buckle at any moment due to her emotions right now.

Ironwood simply opened his arms with a fatherly smile, and that was the last straw for Grimm before she suddenly flung herself onto Ironwood, who hugged his long-lost daughter who sobbed loudly against his shoulders.

“Welcome home my little Fenn. Daddy’s got you now.” Ironwood cooed as Grimm continued to sob and hiccup periodically as she hugged her only parent tightly. “And I will never leave you again. I promise that.” Ironwood continued as he held Grimm tightly.

Sky and Ozpin simply watched on as father and daughter reunite after such a long time. Grimm finally found her family, despite the fact her mother was dead, but Abigail died to protect her daughter. And Ironwood, her father who thought had lost everything at the night of the attack, finally gets his daughter back after so many years of grieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	17. Ch. 16 Recruitment Phase I: Menagerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

With the plan now discussed, it was time for phase one; recruiting their needed allies. Team SBRE were assigned to go to Menagerie to recruit Blake's parents and come back immediately to Beacon.

Sky came back to her team's dorm after the tearful reunion between Grimm and her now-found father Ironwood, with the dragon having a soft smile all the way back. Her team asked their leader why she was smiling, with Sky replying that she just happy for Grimm and telling her team all about it later on.

Team SBRE went to Vale docks and got on a boat heading for Menagerie, while the others went on to recruite their other allies. Sky herself was on the rails, staring into the distance, with her teammates lounging in beach chairs that was folded out just behind her.

The past few days gave them the rest they needed, but since they still have about an hour or so before they get to Menagerie, they might as well relax for the time being.

Shira, Riku, and Erin all slept quietly in their respective chairs, while Sky didn't feel the need to take some rest for a while.

The dragon was thinking back to the moment after Grimm and Ironwood calmed down from their emotional reunion.  
\-----------------  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
_Ozpin turned to Sky as the dragon rubbed Grimm's back soothingly after the werewolf came down from her emotional drive when she and Ironwood separated once they remembered that they can spend more time together once they finished their business with Salem._

_Their situation didn't give them time for family matters, and they need to focus on the task at hand. Ozpin asked Sky about the person she knows that can get them a sample of Cinder's serum from her lab._

_Sky answered that the person she talked about was a very old friend back in her days as a Fable Knight. Her name was Alfajiri, a Nemean Lion who graduated as a full fledged Fable Knight and is a traveler that roams the Kingdom of Fable.  
_

_Sky ensures that Alfajiri is more than capable of retrieving the samples, and finally Ozpin agreed. Grimm and Sky excused themselves from the office but not before Grimm huggged Ironwood one more time._

\----------------  
**Present Time**

Sky sighed before she tapped the crystal of her gauntlet, before it glowed and blinked several times. After about five blinks, a hologram of a woman's head appeared. She had tan skin, silver hair tipped with white, with two primary bangs on the front, sporting a pair of dark brown lion ears, with her left ear having a circular notch.

The woman possessed Heterochromia, with her left eye being neon green while her right eye was orange, and a long vertical scar ran across her left eye.

This was Alfajiri, and the lion had a curious expression for being called suddenly. "Sky?" Alfajiri asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's with you suddenly calling me?"

Alfajiri's tone wasn't that of annoyance, but rather a questioning one.

"I'm sorry for calling you at this time but, I need your help with something." Sky answered with a soft voice as to not wake up her teammates.

"Oh. What is it that you need my assistance for?" Alfajiri replied.

Sky then explained everything that was currently happening. About her friends team RWBY being turned to Grimm hybrids by their enemy Cinder, and their plan to bring them back. Needless to say, Alfajiri's expression was that of determination once Sky asked if she could get a sample of Cinder's serum.

"Consider it done Sky. I'll have the serum before you know it." Alfajiri said with confidence. "We'll get your friends back if its the last thing we'll do. Count me in for your battle with that Cinder person."

"Thank you Alfajiri, really. I'll send you the coordinates for the location of Cinder's lab right away." Sky replied with a grateful smile before she tapped her crystal again and it sent the coordinates to Alfajiri's mind.

"You can count on me Sky. I'll get the serum right away.Until we meet again old friend." Alfajiri said with a smile before her hologram disappeared.

Sky let out another sigh before she herself went to her own chair and lied down before drifting off to sleep.

\------------------  
The booming sound of the boat's horn is what woke up team SBRE, albeit leading them to a quite frantic reaction. They calmed down eventually once they realized they arrived in Menagerie's port.

Team SBRE went off the boat and into the docks, seeing numerous Faunus everywhere immediately. Shira breathed in before letting it out, a smile on her face. "Man, its been a long while since I've been home."

"Well glad you are happy we're here, but we still have a mission to do." Sky reminded, before she led her team into the biggest city in Menagerie known as Kuo Kuana.

Sky herself have been to Menagerie a few times in her younger years in Beacon, for she accompanied Shira on her journeys back to her home island whenever Summer rolled in Beacon Academy.

They passed through with no distractions so far, besides from other Faunus doing double takes on Sky, Shira, and Erin, clearly wondering about them having more than one animal trait. Especially Sky.

The Fae caught others staring at her a couple of times, but she ignored them nonetheless.

Riku looked around curiously among all the Faunus, and noticed how quite cramped the area looked with so many Faunus. "Uhhh... why are there so many Faunus here all at once?"

Shira and Erin groaned at this, knowing quite well about the situation.

"Well, this is what happens when you throw a majority of a species into one cramped area that barely fits all of us." Shira answered in disbelief.

"This is what us Faunus have of our share because of us aiding in the great war many years ago. Its better than nothing of course but, its not logical to just throw the majority of a species in an island that is like 90% desert and barely enough space for its only city." Erin added with the same tone as Shira.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. " Riku mumbled before she looked down.

"Don't feel bad Riku. At least the Faunus here in Menagerie only want peace for one another, and its better than getting spread around Remnant without a permanent home." Sky reassured her teammate, and it made Riku smile a bit.

Sky stopped on a road-hill overlooking the entire city.

"So, where do you think Blake's home is?" Riku asked as she looked over the numerous house just below.

"Hmm. As far as I can remember," Shira said before she looked for a familiar house, before her eyes settled on the biggest house that was on the center of the whole city. Shira then pointed her finger in the direction of the house, with her teammates following the direction it was pointing. "That one is definetely Blake's home."

"Whoa. Are you serious?" Erin asked as she stared at the big building.

Shira nodded, with Erin and Riku letting out low yet high pitched screams of surprise at the revelation while holding their heads with both hands. Sky and Shira could only stare in amusement.

Blake was a practically a princess for her parents were the chiefs of Menagerie, meaning that they rule over the Faunus that resided in the island.

Team SBRE made their way to Blake's home, and once they reached the door, they all looked at each other.

"So.... which one of us will ring the door? And who is going to explain why we're here?" Riku asked.

"I'll ring while Sky will explain everything." Shira answered before she went up and reached for the door handle. The tiger then looked back at her teammates sheepishly. "You guys might cover your ears, cause I've been here before and the sound this thing makes is LOUD."

Her teammates proceeded to cover their ears, and Shira took a deep breath before she finally brought down the metal handle and it let out a loud BANG.

Team SBRE cringed at the sound before they uncovered their ears except for Shira. "Okay if we're being honest that's kind of intimedating." Erin spoke out.

They went silent after they heard the door click, and it opened. On the other side was a woman holding the door frame. They assumed that she was Blake's mother, for she shared several features with her daughter.

She has short black hair, sporting cat ears like Blake but hers were bigger and had more furred details and she shares the same eye color with Blake.

She has three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front.

She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash wrapped around her waist, and they can see a black cat tail.

Additionally she has a necklace with a green circular gem.

The woman saw Shira and she opened the door completely. "Shira?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi aunt Kali." Shira greeted sheepishly with a raised hand and her animal ears swiveled down.

The rest of team SBRE watched quietly as Kali hugged Shira, the younger girl returning the gesture. Once they separated, Kali asked in a gentle tone. "How have you been? Its been a while since I last saw you."

"I'm doing fine. But I'm not alone though." Shira answered before she gestured to her teammates, who all smiled and waved a hand.

Before Kali could speak, a loud voice called out from the inside of the house. "Kali, who is it?"

Then, a taller woman, who looks just as tall as Sky at 6'3, walked towards them but stops just behind Kali with her hands on her hips.

The woman had a dark complexion, slightly darker yellow eyes, and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. She also had tiger ears just like Shira, but hers had one earring on her left ear and a circular notch on her right ear. She also possessed the same striped tail.

Her left eye looked like she was blind on her left eyesight, for the color of her iris looked transparent in comparison to her normal colored right eye. Two vertical scars ran across her supposed damaged eye, with one scar being much longer than the other.

She possessed numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes adorning her body, and a red jewel on her forehead.

She wore a form-fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, and she wore white pants with black thigh length boots. She also wore a pair of matching metal wristbands and an orange string band on her right arm.

Over the dress, she wore a back-revealing red cape with gold accents. On her left shoulder, she wore a silver metal spaulder in the shape of a tiger's head, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of her cape.

The woman had a stern expression, but her face softened once she saw Shira and her teammates, all of whom had small sheepish smiles.

"Oh." she mumbled.

Kali welcomed Shira and her teammates into her home with open arms, and team SBRE find out the other woman to be Shira's honorary aunt, Sienna Khan, who is also the wife of Kali.

Sienna was happy to see Shira like Kali, but was curious as to why she was not alone on visiting them this time.

They all sat in the living room with a round table at the center, and with everyone each holding a cup of tea.

"So, Shira, what brings you here with your teammates? You don't usually come with this much company." Sienna asked with crossed arms.

"And how is Blake? She hasn't been in contact with us for a long while now." Kali asked with worry and concern.

Shira looked at her team unsurely, not knowing where to begin. Eventually, she nodded to Sky, who in turn was the one to answer her question.

"Miss... Kali and miss Sienna, me and my teammates are here in Menagerie for a... mission." Sky said carefully.

This made Sienna raise an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed, her gaze fixed on Sky. "And what is that mission exactly?"

Sky took a deep breath. This was it, she is about to tell the entire story about their daughter's current situation. She knows that Blake's parents might not be prepared for the sudden revelation, but she knew that she had to tell them the entire situation so they would understand what they are doing.

And thus, Sky explained the entire story to Kali and Sienna. By the time Sky was finished, Kali had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes was starting to glisten with unshed tears, while Sienna was silent before she suddenly punched the table and it was immediately shattered to pieces.

Team SBRE cringed at the sudden display of power, all the while Sienna was growling in anger, and was glaring at Sky with sharp eyes. "You mean to tell me that my daughter has become a mindless monster and that fucking bitch Cinder, is the one responsible?"

Sky was terrified, but she kept her compsure. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But, all hope is not lost. And that is why me and my team are here." Sky said to at least reassure the distrouted parents.

Sienna wrapped one arm around her wife and held her close as Kali tried to dry her eyes of her tears and looked back at Sky silentlly.

"We have devised a plan to bring back your daughter, and her teammates. We need your help to aid in our plan to save your daughter, for if we don't manage to do so, all of Remnant may be completely lost. So please, will you help us?"

Sienna contemplated for a moment, before Kali spoke up this time when she finally managed to calm herself down. "How can we be of assistance? All that matters to me is saving my daughter, even if it means me and Sienna have to fight her."

"We will try and talk to them, even though the idea seems unlikely but, I hope there is still a trace of their humanity deep within their new forms, and by getting them to remember who they are, we may be able to save them." Sky explained once more.

Sienna and Kali looked at each other for a moment, before they looked back at Sky. "Very well, we shall aid you in rescuing our daughter. Be thankful that it was me that is here in front of you, for if it was Ghira, he would've just punched you through the wall." Sienna said amusingly, making Kali chuckle.

Sky could only sigh in relief before she quickly realized something. Ghira... the name sounded familiar to her. _"Wait.... I've heard of that name before. Right! He was the former high leader of the White Fang before it became a terrorist group. I heard he died when he was in Atlas for a mission or something. Wait..."_

The rest of team SBRE were silent, and sported somber expressions, with Sienna and Kali having the same expressions after Sienna mentioned the deceased Ghira.

Sky stared in shock at the couple, finally realizing that Ghira died even before Blake was born.

"Yes. I'm sure all of you are aware of Ghira's supposed, death. It was broadcasted many years ago, in Atlas." Sienna began to tell the story.

_Flashback_

_Fire, there was fire everywhere. The Atlas base they were attacking suddenly exploded with no reason, and everyone in the area quickly evacuated.  
_

_But not everyone was safe. In the center where the explosion occurred, bodies of the White Fang were littered everywhere, most were dead, a few still breathing and might have a second chance._

_Sienna was on the ground near a dead White Fang grunt's body. She coughed as she felt a searing pain on her left eye, causing her to cringed and hold a hand over it to at least ease off some of the pain. Not only that, Sienna could feel another burning sensation on her right tiger ear.  
_

_"How did this explosion happen? I'm sure that those humans would never put something as drastic like this in their own base." Sienna thought to herself._

_Sienna then saw Ghira's body, and she saw that he was struggling to breathe. The tigress couldn't move her body very well due to the injuries she sustained, only managing to crawl to her leader in desperation of hoping she can still save him._

_She eventually reached Ghira, and she struggled to get up, only managing to reach a sitting position. "Hang on Ghira. Stay with me, we're getting out of here." Sienna said as she cupped Ghira's head, the high leader coughing._

_Ghira had a big gash on his stomach, the blood flowing freely out of the wound, and a cut on his chest. His left leg was pierced through with a sharp shard of metal, and it was bleeding uncontrollably._

_The high leader coughed before speaking with a hoarse voice. "Go on without me Sienna, I don't have much time left."_

_Sienna felt her heart drop at that statement. "I am not leaving without you Ghira, we need you. Don't give up hope please."_

_"Sienna, my injuries is far too late to heal, and the building is going to collapse on itself soon if you don't go. And Sienna.... promise me you'll take care of my family." Ghira pleaded, before coughing again._

_Sienna went silent for a moment. She didn't know Ghira had a family, let alone even hear him talk about them. She knew she was denying the inevitable at this point, seeing that Ghira is far too damaged to even stand up._

_"This is what happens if we let hatred and conflict go on between our species. We can't let anything like this happen again Sienna. I'm passing on my leadership to you. Don't let our species be in constant conflict with the humans Sienna, it will only bring us more trouble than everything else." Ghira pleaded with her once more, before Sienna finally caved in._

_The tears were fully streaming down her face as she nodded. Ghira manages to smile before speaking his last words. "Take care of Kali and Blake for me."_

_And with that, the high leader's eyes slowly close for the last time, and his body went limp. Ghira was dead. Sienna cried but she knew she needed to get out of here._

_Mustering enough strength to stand, Sienna bolted to a sprint. The tigress still held a hand over her damaged left eye as she ran and ran. Finally she reached the exit, and she reached the forest just in time to witness another explosion._

_This one however was massive, and Sienna was sure that nothing was left of the base. The tigress was panting with exhaustion, before she collapsed and fell unconscious._

_**A few days later** _

_News of the explosion in Atlas spread out like wildfire, and every person in Remnant wondered if anyone who didn't evacuate survived._

_Sienna was resting in her personal chambers within the White Fang base, with a white medical eye patch over her left eye, and her right tiger ear now had a circular notch as a result of her wound there. She wore an exact copy of her outfit during her mission in Atlas.  
_

_The entire White Fang is devastated upon learning the death of their high leader, especially Kali._

_Speaking of Kali, Sienna talked to her about her promise to Ghira, and that Sienna will do everything she can to take care of his family as his dying wish to her.  
_

_Currently, Kali was sleeping against her, with Sienna's arms wrapped around her protectively. Kali was still pregnant with their daughter Blake, and she is due in four weeks if everything goes accordingly._

_Sienna has been comforting Kali for the last few days, and has grown to care for her already, even for their unborn child Blake. Sienna finally understood why Ghira wanted peace instead of conflict with the humans._

_Filling up more hatred against the humans is not the right way, for it will only cause more destruction between the Faunus and Humans and nothing more._

_But Sienna felt undeserving of the role given to her by Ghira. She had no idea on leadership whatsoever. Not only that, she now has a family of her own take care off. Balancing her new lifestyle will be extremely difficult, and Sienna isn't sure if she's even capable of leading the White Fang._

_"But who else could lead the White Fang besides Ghira? I have few to zero knowledge on leadership, plus I have my own family to take care of and protect. Wait... Tukson! That's it. He was good friends with Ghira as long as I can remember. Once I recover completely I'll tell them the news." Sienna thought to herself. "But for now,"_

_Sienna felt Kali cuddle into her chest with a soft purr, and the tigress felt a soft smile form on her face. "I'll enjoy this peaceful moment while it lasts."_

**_Several days later_ **

_Sienna finally made her announcement of stepping down as high leader, and appointing Tukson as the new leader of the White Fang. Everyone was surprised at this revelation, but they didn't question Sienna's decision._

_Once Tukson stepped up as high leader, Sienna and Kali left the White Fang for a life of peace in the island of Menagerie, where Sienna became its chieftain, making her the leader of all the Faunus in Menagerie who didn't want to associate themselves with the White Fang whatsoever._

_Location: Menagerie, Belladonna Household_

_A month has passed since Sienna's retirement from the White Fang and becoming the new cheiften of Menagerie. During those times was the birth of their daughter, Blake Belladonna._

_Sienna and Kali were very happy to finally see their daughter come into the world, and they have been taking care of Blake 24/7, all the while living a normal life in Menagerie and managing all of the problems that pop out in the island.  
_

_Currently, Kali and Sienna were in the master bedroom, both of them still in their sleeping wear, Kali in her black night gown, and Sienna in her red sports bra and black boy shorts. It was a Sunday morning and that meant no work for both of them, and also meaning that they get to spend more time with each other and taking care of Blake._

_Kali held Blake in her arms after she took out the infant out of her crib that was just beside their bed, with the infant still sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms._

_They knew that Blake would question why her father is absent in her life, but Sienna and Kali knew that she will understand once she gets older._

_But for now, Sienna and Kali sported warm smiles as they stared at their young cub, before nuzzling each other with soft purrs._

\-----------------  
**Present Time**

"And that's the whole story." Sienna finished her tale. "And I am aware how the White Fang's activities has changed dramatically, and I am planning on correcting our mistakes once I get the chance to talk with Tukson."

"The White Fang aren't bad people, they are just misguided." Erin said with hope.

"They don't need to follow such rules. They have their own free and choice." Shira added.

"Yeah. But, it must've been hard for Blake to not know her dad." Riku said sadly.

Kali's ears dropped slightly. "We know that it was difficult for her, but me and Sienna believed that Blake will understand eventually." Kali then bumped one fist gently against Sienna's side with a small smile. "And we're also going to need a new table thanks to you smashing it apart honey."

Team SBRE giggled along with Kali while Sienna groaned with her face in one hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	18. Ch. 17 Recruitment Phase II: Branwen Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

**Location: Mistral**

The sun was beating down upon the kingdom of Mistral, with numerous clouds floating about in the sky. Two figures swiftly flew through the blue atmosphere.

Jersey (in his dragon form) along with Qrow (in his corvid form), flew through the dense clouds over the kingdom of Mistral, both of them locating where the Branwen tribe was settled.

Qrow looked down and saw a familiar dirt path, and he caws to Jersey before diving down, the dragon following behind him. The two was close to the ground before they shifted back to their human forms.

Both landed softly on their feet, with Jersey looking at Qrow curiously. “Is this the road where it leads to your tribe?”

“I know this trail anywhere. And if we go just straight ahead, we should arrive there in no time.” Qrow answered before he started walking, with Jersey close behind.

“I have to warn you kiddo. The people in my tribe aren’t the nicest people around.” Qrow said before he gritted his teeth briefly.

“Especially my sister. So you better watch your back and stay close to me if you don’t want to get hurt.”

Jersey could only nod and continued walking, all the while having a panic attack inside his head.

“I’m going to meet my girlfriend’s mom and it’s in the wrong circumstances of all things! What should I do? What should I do!? What if I mess up something I said? What if she learns I’m dating her daughter and decides to hunt me down!?”

Jersey shook his head at this. "Okay Jersey calm down. Just be polite and just wing it. You can do this. You can do this.”

The two men walked in silence before they arrived in a circular clearing. Qrow stopped walking and let out a hand to stop Jersey in his tracks.

“Why did we stop Qrow?” Jersey asked but was shushed by Qrow. The huntsman was looking around, seemingly observing their surroundings. This confused Jersey but his ears suddenly twitched.

Jersey ducked just in time to avoid a kick to the head by a male Branwen bandit who in turn got a punch to the face from Qrow, which threw him and he rolled on the ground.

Another batch of bandits attacked, with Qrow unsheathing Harbinger and used the blade to deflect two more male bandits while Jersey activated Fafnir and used his shield to deflect the two female bandits attacking him.

With the adrenaline pumping inside of him, Jersey then gave a swift round house kick to their sides and they collided with pained groans.

All four fell to the ground easily with groans of pain, before Qrow pointed the tip of his sword at the first male bandit who started to get up but was stopped upon seeing the sharp blade pointed at him.

He glared at Qrow before the huntsman shot back with his own. “Quite a welcome you gave us. So, would you cut us some slack and just lead us to your base? Or else this blade will cut you to pieces instantly.” Qrow growled and lowered his sword towards the bandit’s neck to prove his point.

The bandit could only scoff before getting up and gestured for them to follow, with his comrades by his sides with pained scowls as they held their injured limbs.

Jersey and Qrow sheathed their weapons and followed the bandits in silence. Jersey was still coming down from the sudden adrenaline rush, and was panting slightly to calm himself down.

Qrow noticed this and asked with concern. “What’s wrong kiddo? You look like your heart’s pumping hard. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Qrow. Just coming down from the sudden adrenaline rush back there.” Jersey replied with a smile.

Qrow smiled slightly before he looked back and saw the front gates of his former home, with the bandits dispersing to go meet the gate keeper.

He seemed skeptical but when he looked back at Qrow, he scowled before he shouted. “Open the gates!”

Two bandits on either side then opened the massive wooden gates, and Qrow gestured for Jersey to follow and to stay close to him. The bandits didn’t dare to question why a former member was here, for they know of Qrow’s capabilities and wouldn’t want to get on his bad side.

Qrow and Jersey entered the tribe, with Jersey staying close behind Qrow. Bandits of all kinds were minding their own business, but many were staring at them with heated glares.

Jersey could see numerous tents set up everywhere, some bigger than others. The Fae could feel the glares upon himself and Qrow, and

Jersey opted out to just keep his gaze at the front.

Finally, they stopped just in front of the largest tent, with Jersey assuming that it was Raven’s tent, considering that she is the leader of the whole tribe.

Standing just in front of the tent was a woman.

She had tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm.

She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck.

She wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

She looked at Jersey curiously, observing how he looks very different compared to a normal Faunus. _"I better keep an eye on that brat. But for now.”_

She looked towards Qrow and she raised an eyebrow in question. “Well well, look who decided to show his face. A traitor coming back to the tribe is unlikely. What is your business here Qrow?”

“Vernal. Can I see Raven? I need to have a chat with her.” Qrow quickly answered.

This made Vernal chuckle. “Why would you want to have a talk with the tribe leader? She doesn’t have any business to do with you whatsoever.”

Jersey could sense the mockery in Vernal’s tone, and the Fae saw Qrow growl lowly and clench one fist.

Qrow suddenly turned to Jersey. “Kiddo, we’re going have to cause a commotion if we want my sister’s full attention.” The huntsman then brought out five red Dust crystals.

“What do you need me to do Qrow?” Jersey asked in reply, knowing the capability of the dust Qrow is holding.

Jersey received a smirk from the huntsman.

“When I throw these Dusts into the air, blast them with your fire breath. They are highly explosive so this should get my sister’s attention pretty quickly. Also prepare your weapon just in case the bandits here decide to attack us.” Qrow explained.

Jersey nodded, and Qrow took a few steps back, creating a distance between them. All the while Vernal watched, now wondering why Qrow has such explosive Dust crystals in his hands.

Qrow then readied his hand, and threw the Dust crystals up in the air. Jersey then took a deep breath, and shot out a column of fire from his mouth.

Vernal's eyes widened as the fire collided with the dust crytals, creating a very loud BOOM! Embers dropped from the sky and onto the ground, creating very small bits of fire.

The sound caught everyone’s attention, especially Vernal, who glared at Qrow, who only sported a lazy smile while Jersey looked away sheepishly while whistling and tapping his right foot.

But before Vernal could speak, Raven storms out of her tent with an angry expression and she shouted. **“WHO CAUSED THAT EXPLOSION!?”**

Her booming voice echoed throughout the entire tribe, with every bandit starting to try and hide themselves away from the rage of their tribe leader, all except for Vernal, who bowed and stepped aside as Raven stood in her place.

“Well, that certainly caught your attention didn’t it?” Qrow said with a smirk as Raven fixed her gaze onto her younger brother, her expression melting down to a simple glare.

“Oh. Its you.” Raven said, before she noticed Jersey, who looked at her briefly before turning his gaze away from her.

Raven looked a lot like Yang, but her skin is paler, her hair is pitch black, her eyebrows are a little higher, she possessed slight age lines under her eyes, and her eyes were a much darker crimson red compared to Yang whenever her Semblance is active.

Raven's outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath.

Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings and black heels with red soles.

Raven looked around her camp and saw the burning embers on the ground, before she sighed and looked back at Qrow and Jersey. “You two, in my tent, NOW.”

Qrow smiled slightly before he tugged Jersey’s arm to follow him. Vernal didn’t dare to question why Raven immediately invited the two inside of her tent that easily, and she stood back in her guard post in front of Raven’s tent.

Inside, Raven, Qrow and Jersey sat across one another on a table that was set on the ground, with Raven fixing a glare at her younger brother. “What brings you here again brother? You don’t normally come here for a visit.”

Qrow sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Believe me when I say that I don’t like being here and I would rather be somewhere else. But...”

Qrow hesitated for a moment. “We need your help Raven.”

Jersey only listened and stayed silent as the two adults conversed. He was within the presence of Yang’s mother. He never thought it would be under these circumstances.

The Fae was hoping that things would go accordingly if Raven does come with them willingly without them taking her by force.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this before she started to laugh. “Me? Why would you need my help for? You’ve never come to me with such a ridiculous goal ever in my life brother.”

Qrow growled lowly, before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I really don’t want to be here talking to you right now Raven believe me. But, you have to hear me out on why we need your help.”

Raven stopped laughing and only smirked as she listened to Qrow explain the entire story.

How Cinder got a hold of team RWBY and turning them into willing killing machines, how they plan to plunge Remnant into total chaos, and how they’ll make sure that no one will be left alive by any means. And that included every human and Faunus alive that lives in Remnant, even those in hiding won’t be able to get away.

As Raven listened, her expression became serious, and she was contemplating whether she should help them or not. She understands the power of Salem and her minions, but she has not been caught yet and she has been leading her tribe for a few decades now, and yet nothing has caught them dead.

“Yet.” Raven thought to herself as she went silent.

“Don’t try to deny the inevitable Raven. We both know that Salem will eventually find all of us and kill us the moment she’s here.” Qrow said to help Raven decide.

Finally, with a reluctant growl. “Alright. I will help you. But its only for the sake of my tribe and nothing more.”

Jersey then finally musters up the will to speak. “Qrow, could you give me and miss Raven some privacy? I need to talk to her on my own.”

Qrow looked at Jersey and hesitated for a moment, before he remembers the plan they deduced to recruit and Raven and maybe get information why she abandoned Yang at such a young age.

**Flashback**

_“Are you sure about Sky being right about Raven still having love for Yang?” Qrow asked Jersey as they walked through the Emerald Forest, with Jersey taking him to a remote area so no one would see him transform._

_“Sky has never been wrong with anything she says for as long as I’ve known her. And I am hoping she isn’t wrong. There’s gotta be a real reason for why Raven left her whole family to lead your tribe. We can’t just simply jump to conclusions without knowing everything there is to a situation. That’s a valuable lesson Sky and my dad has taught me and Grimm as we grew up.” Jersey replied before he clenched one fist._

_“Are you sure you’ll be brave enough to ask my sister her reason? She’s not just someone who’ll reveal info that easily unlike me. You better be careful when choosing your words kiddo.” Qrow said worriedly._

_“I will get the information if it’s the last I do before we even leave that place. Yang talked to me frequently about wanting to know the reason why her own mother left her when she was barely a child, sometimes even breaking down in front of me. I’ll do whatever it takes to learn the truth.” Jersey replied, with strong determination in his eyes._

**Present Time**

Qrow himself has been curious for the reason his whole life when he learned of Raven’s abandonment of Yang many years ago.

Raven is curious as to why this young boy would want to talk to her, in private nonetheless. She has been keeping a close eye on Jersey, taking in his unusual appearance.

Besides other secrets she hides, Raven also knows of the Fae and its hidden Kingdom, but she never believed them to be real. Until today. Right in front of her, is a Fae, a dragon nonetheless! One of the most powerful known Fae throughout history as told from the books she has read during her younger years.

With a sigh, Qrow stands up and walks out of the tent, leaving Jersey alone with Raven.

Jersey’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, but he kept his composure as Raven stared at him with stern eyes.

“A Fae, a dragon nonetheless. This is the first time I’ve seen a real Fae up close, since you and your kind are in hiding for quite a long time.” Raven spoke in a neutral tone.

“Tell me your reason to just talk to me and me alone. I can tell you that we might be wasting our time by just talking right now.” Raven’s tone took a serious turn.

Jersey took a deep breath, before he finally asked. “Why did you leave Yang?”

Raven was taken aback by the question, and she noticed how the seriousness in Jersey’s tone, and his eyes. The sharp green eyes stared at the dark crimson ones, and Raven could sense the determination within the green orbs.

This dragon just straight up asked her with all seriousness the one thing she kept hidden from her once closed comrades, even her brother. She had never seen the day she will say it however, and to a Fae nonetheless who apparently knows her daughter.

Raven smirked before she grabbed the handle of her sword. “You have big guts to ask me that question of all things.” Raven slowly drew her sword and pointed the tip it towards Jersey.

Jersey was scared at this point, but kept a stern expression despite the danger of a blade possibly wounding him if manages to say the wrong word/s.

“I can see how determined you are to know the truth, but, let me ask you my own question.” Raven moved her sword down until it was pointing towards Jersey’s neck.

“How do you know my daughter?”

Jersey noticed the change in Raven’s tone. It was as if he was about to get the trash talk from one of his girlfriend’s parents, her own mother who abandoned her nonetheless. Mustering up his courage, he replied.

“She and I are together, as in... in a relationship.”

Now this revelation is what managed to tip Raven over the edge, but not in a bad way however. She begins to chuckle, retracting her sword and sheathing, before her chuckling turned to all out laughter.

Jersey just stared as Raven continued laugh, even slapping her knee several times with her other hand. The Fae didn’t know if this response is positive or negative whatsoever.

Finally, after a long moment of laughing, Raven calms down, before shaking her head with a smile. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down completely, Raven looks at Jersey with a genuine smile.

“It seems that my daughter has her own type. Her name means ‘Sunny little dragon’, and she manages to find a literal dragon to be her long-time significant other.” Raven gave a sigh as her expression turned to a mix of joy and sadness.

“She has grown up it seems. Very well, I’ll tell you the truth. But in one condition. **YOU MUST NEVER TELL ANYONE BESIDES YANG HERSELF**. For if my brother learns of the truth himself, he would certainly come and hunt me down himself. For what I’m about to tell you, is information that only Ozpin’s inner brotherhood knows. I’m putting my full trust to you to not tell anyone the information I’m about to say. Do you understand the risk you are taking young man?” Raven fixed Jersey a heated glare.

“Yes ma’am.” Jersey replied with confidence.

“Very well. The real reason why I abandoned my own daughter.... is to keep her safe.” Raven finally says.

Now it was Jersey’s turn to be taken aback, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Raven’s full explanation.

“As for the reason behind that, is because I possessed a power that Salem seeks to find in order to find the keys to cause the destruction of Remnant. For you see young boy, Ozpin has many secrets that he keeps to himself, even from his own brotherhood.”

Jersey listened to every word Raven said, and he was now wondering about Ozpin’s supposed secrets that he keeps to himself. The Fae knows of Ozpin’s inner circle, for his own father was part of it, but that’s all he knows about the headmaster’s group.

“Ozpin’s inner circle deals with problems in Remnant in the shadows, subtly tracking down criminals that aim to purge Remnant into chaos. Not only that, let me give a history of Remnant that Ozpin kept hidden from you.”

“Long ago, before technology came into Remnant, there were two gods who created our world. The older sibling, the god of Light, enjoyed creating life, while his younger brother, the god of Darkness, created the forces that destroyed life itself. The creatures of Grimm.

Of course, the two siblings fought over one another during their time of creating forces of life and forces of destruction, before the god of Light finally had enough of the constant feud between himself and his own brother.

He proposed that they should create something that both of them would have joy from creating, and the god of Darkness agreed. Together, they made the greatest last creation.

It would be given the power of both creation, and destruction. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so it could learn about itself and the world around it.

And finally, it would be given the gift of choice. To have its own free will, either to choose the path of light, or the path of darkness.

And that’s when humanity came to be.”

“But, what does it have to do with all of us? Us Fae, all Faunus and Humans?” Jersey asked.

“Well, that’s the kicker. You see, the four gifts of mankind; Creation, Destruction, Choice, and Knowledge aren’t just metaphorical. Each exists in a physical form left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant.

It is said that if one were to possess all four gifts, they will have the ability to change the world. For better, or for worse.” Raven finished.

“Wow. But, where are the gifts in this current time? How will Salem even find them?” Jersey asked once more, becoming more curious.

Raven sighed sadly at this. “The gifts of mankind are now called relics in our current time, and Ozpin somehow managed to hide them in all of the academies in Remnant. In Vale, Beacon Academy holds the Relic of Choice. Here in Mistral, Haven Academy holds the Relic of Knowledge.

In Atlas, Atlas Academy hold the Relic of Creation. And finally, in Vacuo, Shade Academy hold the Relic of Destruction.

As for how Salem will obtain them, she will need the Maidens to do so.”

“Maidens?” Jersey repeated. “Who are they supposed to be?”

“They are the only ones that can open each Vault that holds the Relic in each academy. The origin of the maidens were centuries after humanity came to the surface.

Long ago, there was an old wizard that lives in a lone house, far away from any other man. Then one such day, four maidens came to his area one by one. The oldest came first, her name being Winter. Then the second oldest arrived, her name being Spring. Then the third oldest arrived, her name being Summer.

And finally, the youngest maiden arrived, her name being Fall. Each maiden has given the old wizard a new perspective in life, that even if you are old and alone, doesn’t mean that you cannot enjoy the perks of life.

To repay the Maidens selfless kindness, the old wizard mustered all of his magic that he had left, he gave the Maidens his own gift for them. Now armed with the elements of each season, the Maidens were now able to help others more proficiently than before.” Raven finished the tale.

“Now that’s mind blowing. How come Ozpin never told us these stories?” Jersey asked again.

“Its because he sees you as still young children in need of training. That’s why the academies were created to combat the dark forces that have the will to find all the relics and change the world for the worse.” Raven said somberly.

Jersey’s mind was still trying to process what Raven just said to him. “I never knew any of this at all! Until now. Now I have more questions to ask dad and maybe even Ozpin.”

“How does the Maidens’ powers work though? Have they been around since their origins?”

“Yes. When a Maiden dies, her powers will be randomly passed on to another female individual. That’s what usually happens if a Maiden dies of natural occurrences without any distraction of the cycle itself. But, if a Maiden dies by the hand of another female individual, the Maiden’s powers will automatically passed onto its killer. That’s the darker way of how a Maiden’s power is passed on.” Raven then looked down sadly.

“For I know it all too well. For I am a Maiden myself.”

Jersey’s eyes widened at this new sudden information. “You’re.... you’re a Maiden?”

Raven smiled sadly and looked back up. “Unfortunately so. Specifically the Spring Maiden.”

“Then,” Jersey then realized. “Did you kill the last Maiden that possessed your powers?”

“You are correct. Poor little thing. She couldn’t handle the power very well, and I remember her begging me to kill her. I did not want to end her, for she was very dear to me.” Raven then reached for her pocket on the left side of her skirt, and pulled out a silver locket.

The front of the locket had a rose emblem embedded on it, and it reminded Jersey of Ruby’s own emblem.

Raven then flicked the locket open, revealing the picture of a woman who looked identical to Ruby. Jersey’s jaw dropped. He has heard Yang talk about Summer, telling him that Ruby was like a carbon copy of Summer.

He never expected to see a picture of Ruby deceased mother right then and there.

Raven smiled upon seeing Jersey’s expression upon seeing the picture, and she sighed.

“I assume you know who this person is, and yes, this is Summer Rose. When Summer found out she had the powers of a Maiden, she was unsure of whether she is worthy of such a powerful ability.

I helped her throughout the numerous trainings that she did. But no matter how many times she tried to improve, she just didn’t manage to control her powers that well.

It was during one night, myself and Summer were walking back to our home in Patch, a few weeks after Ruby was born. We were just minding our own business when we were suddenly attacked by a Faunus named Tyrian.

Apparently this Tyrian person is working under Salem, and he was on a mission to take Summer to his superior. I did not know any reason behind his goal until after I realized that Summer had the power of a Maiden. Of course we were not going down without a fight.

Tyrian was a Scorpion Faunus, and we fought to the best of our abilities that night. He managed to sting Summer a few times, and when Summer’s body couldn’t handle the venom anymore, she begged me to kill her.

I thought Summer was out of her mind, but Summer pushed on and begged me out of desperation. Finally, I just caved in. I raised my sword, and stabbed her right through her heart.” Raven could feel her eyes starting to water from retelling the tale of the night of Summer’s death, but she continued on.

“I held Summer as she gave her final words and last breath. I remember feeling the Maiden’s powers flow into me when Summer’s body finally went limp in my arms. Tyrian left shortly after when he saw Summer was dead, seeing no more purpose in his mission to continue fighting.

I remember crying my heart out that night. I loved Summer just as much as I loved Tai as a significant other. I buried her body near a cliffside.

I returned home after that. In the morning, Tai and Qrow asked me where Summer was. Only Qrow and I knew about the Maidens at the time, and I covered the truth saying that a horde of Grimm suddenly attacked me and Summer out of nowhere. We both fought with all we had, until it was only me, Summer, and this one massive Alpha Beowolf.

We both managed to bring it down for the count, but Summer’s wounds were far too late to heal. I told how she died in my arms, and how I buried her.

Poor Tai was heartbroken. Ruby didn’t have a mother to know from that day forward. I was by myself for the rest of the day, thinking of my actions and how I could have avoided killing Summer. I realized the danger of possessing a Maiden’s powers, and if I were to stay with my family, Tyrian might come after them as well.

So, I made the hardest decision in my life that time. The next day, I left my own family to come and lead my own tribe, in order for them to be safe from the harm that will come to them if Tyrian ever decided to attack again.

I covered my reason with a façade of myself valuing my own tribe over anything else, and that the strong lives while the weak perished.

This whole fake persona allowed me to lead my tribe with an iron fist, all the while knowing that my family is safe even without me by their side.” Raven then closes the locket and puts it back into her pocket.

Jersey simply stayed silent and listened to everything Raven said. Raven has done the hardest thing just to protect her family from harm.

_"It seems Sky is right after all. Those who have tough exteriors always have a soft inside, even those with the hardest of shells.”_

“Qrow himself knows that I’m a Maiden, but he never brought it up whenever we talked to each other during the rare times we get to do so.

And now learning my own daughter is being used a tool of destruction.” Raven’s eyes turned angry and a scowl overtook her face, a bright red blaze appeared on the corners of her eyes.

**“The moment I see Cinder in battle, she’ll regret ever using my daughter as her plaything.”** Raven growled, and this scared Jersey slightly as he saw just a small example of a Maiden’s power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	19. Ch. 18 Confrontation in the White Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

Grimm was nervous. She was on a cruise ship that was heading for Menagerie, and the werewolf was praying that she make it there before team SBRE departs along with Blake’s parents.  
  
As for why the werewolf was nervous, is because she realized that besides Salem and her forces, there was still the White Fang to deal with, and her biological father made it clear that the Faunus terrorist group is still active.  
  
Grimm knew that they will have to fight them too because of their alliance with Cinder. But what if she can expose the truth of the White Fang? The werewolf was unsure whether she should show the evidence she possesses in her hands, but she knew that if they were going to fight Cinder, the White Fang would be there to aid the mad woman.  
  
Especially him. Adam Taurus. The one person that terrifies Grimm besides losing herself to her Feral mind. Adam was the main reason how Sphynx and Kairo died, in the bull Faunus’ own hands and blade.  
  
Grimm remembered her mission with team RWBY where they stopped Roman from stealing more Dust crystals, and how Duke managed to film evidence of the White Fang’s allegiance with Cinder and Roman.  
  
Blake encouraged her to show the evidence when Grimm sees the right time to do so, for with the evidence she holds might tip the balance to their favor and aid in the battle against Salem.  
  
Grimm never thought that this would be the right time to expose the White Fang’s true nature however. But she knew that she needed to do it now so they can render the White Fang powerless somehow.  
  
And who better to show the footage to none other than Blake’s parents? Blake talked to Grimm about her past, and how her father was the Chieftain of Menagerie and the former high leader of the White Fang before its corruption.  
  
If Grimm manages to show the footage, maybe, just maybe, they can weaken the White Fang and kick them off of the chessboard. Blake told Grimm that if she ever decided to go to Menagerie, she said that her home was the biggest and it was on the center of the biggest city, Kuo Kuana.  
  
However, there was just one problem. Grimm doesn’t know if she’ll arrive in Menagerie before team SBRE departs with Blake’s parents. And that’s what making the werewolf pace uncontrollably near the boat’s exit point.  
  
Duke, her familiar who was a Thunderbird, was perched on Grimm’s right shoulder as the werewolf paced. It was a good thing that only few people were aboard the ship.  
  
The loud horn of the boat caught Grimm’s attention as she looked forward and saw the island of Menagerie. A smile grazed her face, and she stopped pacing and waited for the ship to dock.  
  
Once the ship docked, Grimm all but dashed forward and ran on all fours through Menagerie, with Duke flying just beside her. Faunus of all kind avoided the running wolf as she ran through, saying “Sorry!” and “Excuse me!” whether she would nearly run over other Faunus who were walking through.  
  
Grimm then saw two male Faunus, two dog Faunus, one with dog ears and the other with a dog tail, who were carrying a mirror with each of them holding the top and bottom.  
  
“Watch out!” Grimm shouted to get the two’s attention before she jumps over them and lands perfectly before she caused an accident. The two males almost dropped the mirror as they saw Grimm jump over them perfectly and see Duke fly over them.  
  
Grimm continued running until she saw the biggest house in the center of the city in sight, and she could already see team SBRE come out, prompting the werewolf to run faster.  
  
Grimm could feel her limbs getting numb from the pressure of her running and her heart pumping hard, but she continued on.  
  
When she was near the stair case she switched to her two legs and shouted. “Wait!”  
  
Grimm didn’t anticipate herself accidentally falling over when she didn’t properly step on the first stair step. The werewolf simply toppled over while team SBRE along with Sienna and Kali watched with surprised expressions as the werewolf continued rolling and eventually landing on her face and stomach, groaning all the way.  
  
“Grimm!” team SBRE shouted in concern and went to their friend while Sienna and Kali walked after them.  
  
“Oh my. I really hope their friend is alright. What a fall that was.” Kali said with concern as she watched team SBRE help Grimm up, the werewolf having a hand on her head while having a sheepish smile and panting rapidly.  
  
“You and me both hon. I’m just surprised that she managed to not have any wounds from rolling down that many stairs.” Sienna replied.  
  
“You alright Grimm? That was quite the fall you had buddy.” Sky asked in concern as Grimm groaned as she rubbed her forehead, with Duke squawking softly while he hovered next to Sky.  
  
“I’m alright Sky. Just *pant* let me catch my breath first.” Grimm said as she tried to calm her heart down.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you ran all the way from the docks just to meet us here?” Shira asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Grimm sheepishly smiles as she finally caught her breath and nodded.  
  
“Its a good thing you didn’t run over anyone.” Erin said amusingly.  
  
“Quite the display you just did.” Sienna said with a smile as she and Kali stood just behind Riku.  
  
“Are you alright though? You did make quite the topple there.” Kali asked with concern.  
  
Grimm quickly composed herself. Blake’s parents were right in front of her! _"Okay Grimm. You can do this. Calm down and just say you’re alright.”_  
  
“I’m fine ma’am. No need to worry.” Grimm replied with a smile, while Duke perched himself on Grimm’s right shoulder again before he nuzzled his owner.  
  
“No need for such addresses, you can call me Kali, and this is my wife Sienna.” Kali said with a sweet smile while she gestured towards her taller wife.  
  
“You must be one of Sky’s friends. I didn’t expect you to do an entrance like that. Quite the ordeal you made young girl.” Sienna said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
This made Grimm chuckle.    
  
“By the way Grimm, why did you come here for? You know you could’ve just give us a call with your scroll right?” Riku asked, making Grimm facepalm and groaned upon the realization, making team SBRE giggle among themselves.  
  
“I know I know. But I came here for one important reason. Specifically to show Kali and Sienna something.” Grimm said in a serious tone, before she reached for her right pocket and pulled out her scroll.  
  
Sienna and Kali looked at each other with confusion, while team SBRE knows why Grimm brought out her scroll. Besides Grimm herself, team SBRE also knows of team RWBY thwarting Roman’s plan during that one mission.  
  
They know that if Grimm were to meet Blake’s parents, that it would be the opportunity to expose the White Fang completely.  
  
“I know this is going to be sudden but, I know you deserve to look at this so you can understand what has been going on with the White Fang.” Grimm said as she opened her scroll and found the video.  
  
She held her scroll with the screen towards Sienna and Kali, and the two watched closely. Needless to say, the stern expression on both Sienna and Kali’s faces says it all.  
  
“WE NEED TO TALK TO TUKSON ABOUT THIS.” Sienna growled.  
  
“We better get to the boat if we want to get there quickly.” Kali added.  
  
“Quick question; where is the White Fang’s base of operations?” Shira asked.  
  
“Its somewhere in Anima. **Tukson better prepare himself**." Sienna growled at the end.  
  
“We better board the boat before it leaves.” Grimm said before Sky held out a hand. This confused Grimm before Sky looked at her with a smirk.  
  
“I know a much faster we can get there.” Sky then gestured to Duke, who began to squawk and chirp happily. “We can just ride Duke and get there in a jiffy.”  
  
Grimm then grinned before she nodded. “You guys may wanna step back up a bit.”

 

 

Everyone did just that, with Sienna and Kali wandering what Sky meant. Duke stood in front of them on the ground, before he glowed and shifted to his Thunderbird form.

 

 

Sienna and Kali’s jaws dropped upon seeing the display. “Another thing I want to address. How are we going to depart without any of our Faunus brethren seeing is with this giant bird?” Sienna asked.  
  
“I can make us invisible and intangible with my gauntlet. You can ask later on why I have the capability to do so. For now, let’s just hurry so we can get to the White Fang HQ.” Sky said, prompting Sienna and Kali to stay silent.  
  
The crystal on Sky’s gauntlet glowed, and the dragon waved her hand and everyone now had green outlines on their body, indicating that they can’t be seen by anyone.  
  
“These kids are quite unique don’t you think honey?” Kali whispered, making Sienna smile.  
  
“They sure are. And I’m glad that Blake managed to make these kinds of friends. She’s quite lucky to have these kids to be her longtime companions.” Sienna replied.  
  
Grimm then hopped on to Duke’s nape, while she gestured for the others to follow suite.  
  
“You kids are full of surprises these days.” Kali said as she calmed down as she watched each member of team SBRE climb up to Duke, before she stepped forward.  
  
Sienna held her wife’s shoulder however, sporting a worried expression. “Will we all be safe in riding your giant pet?” Sienna asked Grimm with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I can assure you Sienna. Duke will never let anything happen to us.” Grimm replied with a kind smile. “Now, hop on.”  
  
Sienna and Kali eventually climbed on with help from team SBRE. With everyone now on board, Duke raised his giant wings, and in one flap, they were up in the air.  
  
Everyone held tightly as Duke accelerated through the clouds with ease, with Sienna holding Kali tightly around her waist, while Kali let out both screams of fright and excitement.  
  
Team SBRE and Grimm could only smile, for they all had the same reaction that Kali had during their first-time riding Duke.  
  
In just mere minutes, Sienna could already see the familiar continent of Anima below.  
  
“Where is the White Fang HQ specifically located Sienna?” Grimm asked, the wind blowing all of everyone’s hair.  
  
“Its about South East just outside of Mistral Academy, about three miles.” Sienna replied.  
  
“Duke, you heard her. Let’s go.” Grimm gave a pat to Duke’s neck, and the thunderbird gave a soft roar and changed his directions.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sienna saw the White Fang HQ just below and said to Grimm. “We’re right over their base. Land just outside of the front gates. And everyone prepare yourselves for a fight. There are guards surrounding the base, and just in case they threaten to fight us off.”  
  
“Okay Duke. You heard Sienna. Swoop down.” Grimm said, and Duke did just that.  
  
Everyone held on as Duke descended, the wind velocity increasing before Duke eased his descent and landed softly on the ground.  
  
The White Fang HQ was surrounded by numerous trees, with two grunts guarding the door, both holding spears. The building looked a lot like the Belladonna house hold, but the colors were red and black, and the door had no door knob.  
  
The White Fang grunts that surrounded the base quickly pointed their spears at the intruders.  
  
“Who dares enter the base of the White Fang?” one male grunt demanded.  
  
Everyone got off of Duke, before he shifted to his familiar form. When the White Fang grunts saw Sienna give them a stern glare, they immediately lowered their spears.  
  
Despite the fact that Sienna is no longer their high leader, the grunts still showed her respect.  
  
“Lady Sienna.” the same grunt said with fear and respect as the former high leader stepped forward and asked in a demanding tone.  
  
“I demand to see Tukson. I have something to discuss with him.” Sienna said as eyed the grunt with her sharp eyes as she narrowed her gaze.  
  
“Right away lady Sienna.” the grunt said, everyone sensing the fear in his tone.  
  
“These people are with me, so don’t even think about stabbing us in the back.” Sienna said once more, the grunt nodding and gestured for them to follow him.  
  
Everyone followed, with Kali walking besides Sienna. “You never lost your edge it seems honey.” Kali said before she pecked Sienna on her cheek, making the taller Faunus to smile and blush slightly.  
  
The two grunts that guarded the door immediately opened the door without any question, seeing that Sienna was in front of the group as they walked in.  
  
Now inside, team SBRE and Grimm took a moment to observe the interior of the throne room. They see numerous red tapestries with the new White Fang logo, and the dark lights really gave an ominous atmosphere in the whole room.  
  
They eventually stop once they were near the throne itself, where Tukson was sitting. Several White Fang grunts stood beside the throne, all of them holding spears like the rest of the grunts that guarded the HQ.  
  
And just on the right side of Tukson’s throne, was Adam Taurus himself. Grimm felt herself get angry upon seeing the killer of her old teammates, and she put a hand over her heart to at least keep herself calm.  
  
She wasn’t alone on feeling anger for Adam however. Sky herself is angry, but she does a much better effort for keeping herself composed, but she still clenched her fists upon the sight of her old teammates’ killer.  
  
The rest of team SBRE know of Adam’s capabilities, they all fear him, but they did their best to stay composed like their leader.  
  
Tukson wore a burgundy coat with black fur trimming with a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with muscular arms. His eyes were a hazel color. He also wore dark brown pants and black leather shoes with the light brown tips reminiscent of paws.  
  
Like Sienna, he also wore a silver metal spaulder on his right shoulder held on with the same pair of curved strips across the chest attaches to the opposite front panel of his coat.  
  
When he saw Sienna come in, he immediately stood up with a raised eyebrow. “Sienna? What brings you back here?”  
  
Sienna simply gave a stern gaze as she crossed her arms, while her wife, team SBRE and Grimm simply stay silent while Sienna negotiated with the high leader of the White Fang.  
  
“I have come here for an explanation Tukson.” Sienna replied in serious tone.  
  
This confused Tukson even more. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Adam stayed silent as he watched the high leader talk to the chieftain of Menagerie. He doesn’t know why Sienna herself is here, with her own companions it seems.  
  
Adam kept his hidden alliance with Cinder and Roman a secret from Tukson, for he sees that Tukson’s ways of conveying fear into humans was not enough.  
  
Of course he didn’t want Tukson to find out his secret, and Adam devised an assassination plan to kill Tukson tonight of this day, but it seems that he can get two birds and one stone in this current situation.  
  
With two figure heads in the same room, if he manages to kill both of them, he himself will secure the right to lead the White Fang, and the entire Menagerie and its Faunus inhabitants.  
  
Adam was not alone in his plan to kill Tukson. Two brothers named the Albain brothers, Fennec and Corsac, agreed with Adam’s belief of installing fear into humans not being enough.  
  
The bull Faunus pressed the headset piece within his right ear, and whispered. _"The plan is in motion. Be ready to come into the throne room in exactly 1 minute.”  
_  
Unknown to Adam, Sienna, Kali, Shira, Sky, and Grimm all heard the whisper thanks to their super hearing, their animal ears twitching in attention.  
_  
“Team, be prepared to counter an attack. It seems Adam is on to something.”_ Sky said telepathically to her teammates and Grimm.  
  
“Grimm, step forward and show Tukson the reason why we are here.” Sienna said, with Grimm obeying and bringing out her scroll once more.  
  
Grimm opened her scroll and selected the video evidence and showed it to Tukson, with the high leader watching closely like Sienna and Kali did back in Menagerie.  
  
When the video ended, Tukson’s expression was a mixture of outrage and confusion. “How is that possible?! There is no one in the White Fang stationed in Vale. This is an outrage!”  
  
“How come you don’t know anything about this yourself Tukson? You’re the high leader aren’t you?” Sienna asked, keeping her narrowed gaze at the taller Faunus.  
  
Tukson growled. “If there was something going on involving the White Fang I would know it immediately! Who could even be responsible for this!?”  
  
“I’ll tell you who’s responsible.” Grimm growled herself, before pointing accusingly at Adam. “Its none other than Adam himself!”  
  
Adam stayed silent, seeking to not react. Tukson then turned around and eyed the younger Faunus. “Is this true?” Tukson asked accusingly.  
  
The bull Faunus still stayed silent before he slowly drew Wilt and pointed it at Tukson. “Even if I did try to deny it, its no use anymore. I will be taking over the White Fang from this day forward.”  
  
Tukson and Sienna growled. “You are out of your mind young’un. How do you think stealing Dust and planning to destroy the Huntsman academies will benefit us Faunus!? It will only make Humans hate us more than now. And if they ever decide to wage war against our kind, we would not win because of our lack of numbers!” Tukson shouted in anger.  
  
“That ambition of yours is going too far Adam.” Sienna added with the same tone.  
  
Adam tsked. “My ambition stands tall. And I’ll fight both of you so I can rule of the Faunus. Without two main figureheads, I myself will become the sole leader. And there will be no stopping me from doing so!” Adam shouted. “Fennec, Corsac, NOW!”  
  
Then, from the two opposite ends of the throne room, Fennec attacked from the right while Corsac attacked from the left, each holding a spiral dagger, both aiming at Tukson and Sienna.  
  
But the high leaders were prepared. With incredible reflexes, they avoided the daggers that was intended to stab them, before they grabbed the wrists of each of the brothers and threw them all the way to the back of the throne room with incredible strength.  
  
Team SBRE and Grimm already had their weapons ready, facing towards the direction of where Fennec and Corsac were thrown. They watched as the Albain brothers regain their footing.  
  
“We shouldn’t expect less brother. They are the high leaders after all.” Fennec said to Corsac.  
  
“Nonetheless, these girls seem to have business with us.” Corsac replied as he eyed team SBRE and Grimm.  
  
“Team, watch each other’s backs. And Grimm.” Sky said as Grimm looked at her. “We’ll deal with these two. Go help Tukson, Sienna, and Kali.”  
  
Grimm nodded before she went to aid the high leaders.  
  
Fennec and Corsac stood beside each other, readying their daggers. The two pointed their weapons at team SBRE, and two spirals from two different elements came out of the tips.  
  
Sky extended her hand, using her Semblance to create a shield with her shadow. The Albains continued their assault, and Sky increased the density of her shield to strengthen it. Eventually, the tornadoes disappeared, indicating that the Albains used all their available fuel.  
  
Fennec and Corsac were panicking, and team SBRE moved quickly. Sky reshaped her shadow to tendrils and bound the Albains by their torsos.  
  
Erin and Shira launch themselves and gave a solid uppercut to Fennec and Corsac. The two brothers grunted as the fists made contact with their chins, and they were now up in the air.  
  
Riku then appeared and top, and she yelled as she kicked the two brothers back to the ground. The two Faunus were unconscious as they remained face down on the ground.  
  
Sky then unbound the two, and team SBRE smiled as they sheathed their weapons.  
  
Tukson, Sienna and Kali faced up against Adam, who scoffed at his failure of the assassination. “I shouldn’t underestimate the power of two leaders, I expected more from those two brothers. I’ll have to deal with you three at once.”  
  
“Guards, stay out of this.” Tukson ordered, before he took off his coat and armor in one movement.  
  
“Hon, are you sure you want to partake?” Sienna asked with concern at Kali.  
  
“Oh come on. Don’t think I can’t fight on my own.” Kali replied before she clenched her fists and glared at Adam. “We haven’t been able to correct the White Fang’s mistakes, and we might as well do something about it now.”  
  
Sienna noticed the seriousness in her wife’s voice, before she glared at Adam herself. “Your ambition ends here and now.”  
  
Adam growled before he charged forward with Wilt. Suddenly, Grimm appeared in front of Adam, glaring at him as she held Wilt’s blade in between her tow gauntlets.  
  
_“You.”_ Adam said lowly. “I’ve seen you before. I wonder when it was.” Adam thought to himself before he chuckled devilishly. “Oh. I remember. You were the foolish one who tried to attack me after I killed two of your teammates back then.”  
  
Grimm felt her Feral self try to take over, but she fought it down and growled in return at Adam. “I couldn’t save them back then, and I blamed myself for it. But now, I won’t let the same thing happen again. Especially to Blake! I WILL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT!”  
  
As soon as the name came out of Grimm’s mouth, Adam yelled angrily and drew Blush and aimed at Grimm.  
  
The werewolf quickly jumped away as Adam fired a bullet. Grimm landed in front of Tukson, Sienna, and Kali.  
  
“What does she even see in you!? She’s just a coward who runs away when everything becomes too much! She left me for those disgusting humans, and for someone like you! Everything she holds dear deserves to perish! Starting with you!” Adam shouted angrily before he charged at Grimm with Wilt.  
  
Before he could damage Grimm however, Tukson intervenes and grabs Wilt’s blade in his right hand. In one movement, Tukson closed his fist and his incredible strength quickly shattered Wilt's blade. Kali moves quickly and kicks Blush out of Adam’s other hand.  
  
Sienna then steps forward and launches a hard, right punch on Adam’s stomach.  
  
Adam gagged as he was launched back and crashed against the White Fang throne.  
  
The bull Faunus groaned in pain before he stood back up on his feet, glaring at Grimm all the way.  
  
“She ran away because she chose to do so! You’re the main reason she is scared even in Beacon! You manipulated her! You tried to keep her under your false image of equality! She did the right thing by separating herself from you and your foolish ambition!” Grimm shouted back.  
  
“You have great determination young one. But you need to step out of this fight.” Tukson said seriously to Grimm as he held out a hand to block Grimm, while Sienna and Kali stepped forward and walked slowly towards Adam.  
  
“Now that I’ve learn why my daughter didn’t return and even contact us for so long,” Sienna started, her hands shaking before her nails elongated and became sharp claws.  
  
“Its safe to say that we won’t need to hold back.” Kali finished, her own hands shaking and her nails elongated to sharp claws as well.  
  
Sienna and Kali glared sharply at Adam, their pupils slowly contracting to slits, and their eyes glowed. The bull Faunus froze when he saw the two parents of his former significant other, and Adam did not know why.  
  
The way how the two pairs of sharp glowing eyes stared angrily at him made Adam feel like a deer in headlights. He could sense the anger within the glowing orbs, and he could clearly see the sharp claws that was now threatening to slice him to pieces  
  
He felt that those eyes were staring directly into his soul. He wanted to move, he needed to focus! But Adam’s body wouldn’t move. _"Move damn it! Get it together Adam!”_  
  
And when Sienna and Kali were near Adam, they pounced with loud roars!  
  
Tukson and Grimm could only wince as Sienna and Kali basically beat the heck out of the Adam. But the way how Blake’s parents punished the bull was quite, comical.  
  
They were a mess of limbs with Sienna and Kali trying every possible action to put Adam in his place, and all it was missing was the smoke cloud you find in comics. Adam could only scream in pain and whimper as he tried to escape, but was immediately pulled back.  
  
It looked like two big cats fighting over a treat as they used their claws to rip and shred some of Adam’s coat.  
  
Team SBRE themselves watched with amusement as Sienna and Kali continued their assault at Adam.  
  
By the time Sienna and Kali were finished, Adam was on the ground, unconscious, his body marked with many bruises and scratch marks, his mask was still intact miraculously, and his face had the most scratch marks.  
  
“And that’s why you don’t want to mess with my family.” Sienna said as she and Kali dusted their hands after punishing the young bull Faunus.  
  
“Remind me to never get on their bad side.” Grimm whispered to Tukson. “You and me both young’un.” Tukson replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought it would be funny to make Adam's punishment cartoony. :3. X3.  
> . Featured art made and owned by GrimmTheAutisticWerewolf  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	20. Interlude: Welcome to the Family Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small in-between chapter filled with family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I try my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

Team SBRE and Grimm watched on as Tukson commanded the grunts to take the unconscious Adam and Albain brothers to the highest secured cell of the White Fang, ensuring that the three of them will never be able to get out. 

Tukson then discussed with Sienna and Kali how he will now change the behavior of the White Fang for good, for Tukson felt guilty for going against his best friend’s, Ghira wish to end the conflict between Faunus and Humans. 

It was because of Tukson’s anger against the humans just a month after Ghira’s death is what caused him to put fear into the humans when he turned the White Fang from an activist group to a terrorist organization. 

He didn’t realize that Adam, one of the high ranked Faunus within the White Fang would go so far with his ambition, and Tukson regretted on how he was so blind because of his grief and anger. 

Once all that was over, Tukson went along with the grunts to assist them with accessing the cells, for the high leader is the only one that can open and close the prisoner doors. 

Grimm sighed with relief as she watched the monster that killed her old friends and haunted her mate Blake, be taken and locked away for good.  

The werewolf felt a hand on her left shoulder, and she turned to see Sky smiling at her. “You did it Grimm. You conquered your worst enemy. And I’m happy for you.” 

Grimm smiled in return. “Thanks Sky.” 

Kali then cleared her throat to get Grimm’s attention, with Sky now retracting her hand from Grimm’s shoulder. “Miss Grimm I couldn’t help but over hear that vow to my daughter, Care to elaborate?” Kali had her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face as she asked the werewolf. 

This caused Grimm to freeze, not expecting Kali to ask her that question right away. She could see that despite the sweet smile, Grimm couldn’t help but be extremely nervous. 

Sienna then asked with a raised eyebrow and with a more-toothy smile. “I’d like to hear that explanation as well.” 

Grimm at this point was sweating, and Sky leaned in to Grimm’s left ear and whispered. “Good luck Grimm. Get ready for the shovel talk. X3.” 

“I don’t know what that means but I have concerns Sky. QAQ.” Grimm whispered back frantically. 

“Hold on to your tail Grimm, and may the Fae Queen help you through this.” Sky replied before leaning away. 

Grimm’s heart was POUNDING, but this was it. She had to tell Blake’s parents the reason why for her vow to protect Blake no matter what. It was at the spur of the moment when Grimm said it to Adam, clearly showing her love and desire to keep Blake safe. 

Taking a deep breath, Grimm looked Blake’s parents in the eye, and finally confessed in a brave yet rather shaky tone. “W...well ma'am...m-me and your daughter are,” Grimm gulped. “Dating.” 

Grimm became silent after the words finally came out of her mouth. Sienna and Kali’s ears raised slightly, and they looked at each other with soft smiles. 

The two women then walked over to Grimm and stood on either side of her, and then, they simply nuzzled the younger girl, closing their eyes with soft purrs emitting from them. 

Grimm was a bit surprised by the action, but she took it in stride, smiling and closing her own eyes as she let the two women hug her this time. 

Sienna and Kali eventually stopped their actions, and smiled lovingly at the werewolf. “Welcome to the family Grimm.” Sienna and Kali said at the same time. 

Grimm’s eyes widened at the statement, before she smiled, feeling her tail wag. 

“We were always worried for Blake ever since she left home, and she haven’t been in contact with us since then.” Kali said with worry, her ears dropping slightly. 

“But when you said that you will protect our daughter no matter what, we knew right then and there that Blake is in safe hands. We’re happy that she finally found someone she could love.” Sienna said reassuringly. “And ironically, her mate is a wolf.” 

Team SBRE simply watched on with smiles as Kali let out a giggle while Grimm blushed and Sienna gave a fatherly grin to the werewolf while chuckling before ruffling her scruffy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	21. Character Update: Skias Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter (sorry everyone).  
> Just a simple heads up because I just did a redraw/redesign of Sky, and this is her appearance starting next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Character made and owned by: Me  
> DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, OR USE MY CHARACTER IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION


	22. Interlude: A Mother's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small in-between chapter taking after ch. 17 in the Branwen Tribe Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I try my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum

After the whole revelation, Jersey took in the new information. It was quite overwhelming to be frank, but the Fae knew he had to keep it secret and tell the whole truth to Yang when that time comes.

Raven let out a sigh as she calmed herself down, the red trails dissipating from the corner of her eyes. Raven then looked back at Jersey with a serious gaze.

“Young dragon, can I entrust you with my daughter’s life? For I know that I might never atone for a lifetime of abandonment, and someday I won’t be around anymore. I need to know; can you keep my daughter safe from any harm that will come after her?”

Jersey could sense that this was not a simple question, it was a mother putting her full trust in him of her only daughter. The Fae is fully aware that Yang may not want her biological mother back in her life ever since she was abandoned, and that Raven will be gone in just a few more decades.

With all of the resolve and confidence he has, Jersey answered. “I promise Raven. I won’t let anything happen to Yang ever again. I can understand that Yang might not want to see you because of your action in the past, but I will say this to you. I promise to keep Yang safe, even if it will cost me my own life.”

Raven stared at the emerald green eyes of the young dragon, and judging by the tone of Jersey’s voice, she knows that her daughter is in safe hands. The elder woman simply smiled before standing up. “We should get going now, I bet my brother is just waiting to mess up the tribe again, considering his Semblance is constantly on the works.”

Jersey smiled himself before standing up, and walked just behind Raven. The two were out of the tent, and they saw  Qrow on the ground, sitting crossed legged while drinking from his flask.

Vernal remained in her guard post, but she stepped aside once she saw Raven and Jersey come out of the tent.

Once  Qrow saw them, he stood up. “Well, took the both of you long enough.  S o you finally got to an agreement.”

“Yes.” Jersey said with a nod.

“I approve also. I must say, my daughter has quite the exotic type. She has a literal dragon for a boyfriend.” Raven said with a smirk. Vernal looked like she wanted to say something to Raven, but Raven put a hand up to sush here.

This made Qrow’s eyes widened and almost bulge out of his head, while Jersey simply looked away with a blush.

“Jersey, don’t tell me you told Raven what I think you told her?”  Qrow’s tone was that concern, with just a hint of fear.

“Don’t worry brother, at least Yang is safe in this young dragon’s hands.” Raven replied calmly before she put a hand over Jersey’s left shoulder while  Qrow simply rolled his eyes and took another drink from his flask.

“But I better get grandkids from you two.” Raven said to Jersey while her smirk widened.

Now this made  Qrow do a spit-take, while Jersey shouted with an even redder blush. “WHAT!?”

“HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW IF THEY WILL EVEN MARRY EACH OTHER!?” Qrow shouted, clearly in a flabbergasted state and tone.

“I did my research and apparently,  dragons mate for life.” Raven replied, while Jersey just let out flustered dragon noises.

Qrow simply groaned while putting his face on his free hand. “We don’t have time for that alright? We better get going or else the others might come looking for us.”

Raven retracted her hand from Jersey’s shoulder, and looked at Vernal with a stern gaze. “Vernal, keep an eye for the tribe for me while I’m away. And once I return, we’ll move out immediately.”

“You can count on me Raven.” Vernal said with a bow.

After that, Raven and Jersey followed  Qrow out of the tribe in silence, before they reached the clearance where Jersey and  Qrow were attacked.

Qrow and Raven shifted to their corvid forms, while Jersey shifted to his dragon form. All three then flew all the way back to Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	23. Character Update: Skias Drago Dragon Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter sorry. TwT. But I'll be working on them soon enough. This is another character update for Sky, this time her new redesigned dragon form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made and owned by: Me  
> Character Skias Drago owned by: Me  
> DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, OR USE MY CHARACTER IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION


	24. Character Update: Jersey Phobias Dragon Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter once again. (SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made and owned by: AutisticWerewolf  
> Character made and owned by: AutisticWerewolf


	25. Ch. 19 Telling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, but here is chapter 19 of RWBY GH finally.

** Location: Beacon Academy, Team SBRE’s Dorm room **

Team SBRE, along with Jersey, Grimm, and  Qrow , have all managed to bring back their allies to Beacon. The youngsters excused themselves from the adults for they have something they need to take care off.

The adults went ahead to Ozpin’s office with  Qrow in the lead. Team SBRE with the Phobias siblings regrouped and called team LUNR, team JNPR and team CFVY to team SBRE’s dorm room.

Its been nearly a week now since  team RWBY’s disappearance, team JNPR and team CFVY all worried sick about their friends’ safety. Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are practically a whole family to one another, and thus they care deeply for each other.

Team CFVY always acted like older siblings, and a source of wisdom and comfort, much like team SBRE is to the younger three teams. Team SBRE and team LUNR along with the Phobias siblings agreed to tell tam JNPR and team CFVY the truth before the battle.

They all know that they might not handle it very well, but they needed to know the truth so they can at least know that team RWBY are still alive, but unfortunately in the clutches of Salem.

Currently, all four teams with Grimm and Jersey were gathered on the floor of team SBRE’s dorm room. They’re lucky that team SBRE’s dorm room is more spacious due to them being fourth years.

The sound of thunder could be heard outside, a storm possibly coming to replace the sunny and warm weather for the rest of the day.

All 18 students sat in a circle, with team JNPR and team CFVY being curious to why they are suddenly called. Sky noticed that Pyrrha and Nora are saddened, judging by their frowns. The Fae hopes that explaining the truth will at least give them the motivation to save their significant other.

All four teams and Fae siblings felt the tension and worry in the atmosphere, team CFVY and team JNPR all confused and wondering why team SBRE and team LUNR called all of them here.

Team SBRE and team LUNR, as well as the Phobias siblings, were all nervous on how they’ll have to spill the beans about team RWBY, especially Sky, Grimm, and Jersey.

Finally, Coco’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence. “Sky, why did you call all of us here? Surely there has to be a good reason why we are all gathered here.” 

The  gatling -gun wielder gestured to her own team, team JNPR and team LUNR.

Grimm and Jersey looked at each other with worry, then at Sky, who nods and sighs.

“The reason why we are gathered here today....” Sky took a deep breath before exhaling. “Is because of our secret mission.”

Team CFVY and team JNPR’s eyes all widen, even Pyrrha and Nora, both of them now paying attention. Sky’s tone was filled with worry and seriousness all at the same time, and the two teams knew that they had to listen.

“We all know that we were told to keep our mission classified.” Grimm added.

“But we are all aware that we needed to tell all of you the truth about it.” Jersey finished.

The two latter teams didn’t say anything, all eight of them wanting to know what team SBRE and team LUNR’s mission was.

“Keeping the truth hidden was quite hard for us.” Lumina then spoke, looking over her teammates, team SBRE, and the Phobias siblings. “For we don’t know how all of you will react to it.”

Jaune then spoke out. “Whatever it is you have for us, please tell us now. We’ve all been worried about team RWBY’s disappearance.” the blonde knight looked over to Pyrrha and Nora. “Especially two certain people I know and care for.”

Team LUNR and the members of SBRE now looked at Sky and the Phobias siblings, with the three Fae contemplating for a few more moments, before Sky spoke out.

“Very well. Our mission that was assigned to us by Ozpin... was to rescue team RWBY.”

This caused several gasps from team CFVY and team JNPR, but the Phobias siblings kept them composed as Sky told the whole truth about team RWBY.

How Cinder Fall turned them into mindless killing machines, how they all fought with all their strength and power to defeat team RWBY, and how they almost died during their fight against Cinder and her new weapons.

Needless to say, team JNPR and team CFVY’s reactions were typical. Some of them were crying, specifically Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora. Team SBRE, team LUNR, and the Phobias siblings all felt sorry and guilty for hiding the truth for so long, and they could only hope that they can bring back team RWBY when the final battle comes.

Others were silent, specifically  Yatsu , Fox, Jaune, and Ren , but the three Fae could sense the anger and sadness welling within the male students despite them not addressing it verbally.

Coco embraced Velvet as the Faunus sobbed, the fashionista rubbing the Faunus’ back to help ease her.

Jaune held Pyrrha while Ren held Nora in a similar manner, the only sounds breaking the silence were the sobs of Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora.

The two latter teams weren’t just sad however. They had questions. Who is Cinder Fall? Or more importantly, WHO IS SALEM? For as long as they’ve lived, team JNPR and team CFVY have never heard of that name.

And now upon hearing it for the first time, they started to have questions on who this Salem person is.

Team SBRE, team LUNR, and the Phobias siblings all knew it had to be done, for keeping the truth would’ve only made things potentially worse for all of them.

The sound of rain continuously pouring only made the mood of the entire room sadder than  before . Everyone could feel the tension rising as well.

Everyone waited for the sobs to die down, allowing Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora to let all their emotions out.

Eventually, the sobs died down, leaving the three women with blood shot eyes, and runny noses for the time being.

“We all know it’s a lot to take in.” Nathan started saying.

“But we all we couldn’t hide the truth for long.” Umbra added.

“We know that team RWBY have become weapons of our enemies, and  its tragic to know that our own friends, our own family ended up becoming objects within our enemies’ disposal.”  Ruhe finished.

“BUT WE WON’T LET THEM BE SALEM’S PUPPETS FOREVER.” Sky suddenly growled as she clenched one fist, bringing everyone’s attention to the oldest members in the room.

“ ** They don’t deserve to be in their current state, and I SWEAR ON MY LIFE,”  ** Sky’s eyes were then surrounded by a fierce and determined glow.  ** "WE WILL GET THEM BACK.” **

“Pyrrha, Nora.” Grimm called out, making said girls perk up slightly.

“Me and Jersey understand what you two are feeling right now.” Grimm clenching a fist as she felt tears filling up the corner of her eyes. “The broken feeling of your heart knowing that your own significant other has become lost, being turned into a weapon used for destruction.”

“We both know  its hard.” Jersey added, putting a hand over Grimm’s own to comfort his little sister. “But we both know that we can’t stay sad forever either. Knowing that  its not what Blake and Yang would want for both of us.”

Pyrrha and Nora then perked up completely. “And we both know that  its not what Ruby and Weiss would want for you two either.” Grimm’s tone became encouraging. “We will get them back.”

The girls of team JNPR looked at each other, allowing the Phobias siblings’ words sink in. They’re right. They can’t stay sad forever, Ruby and Weiss would never want them to be like this. 

If Ruby and Weiss were here with them right now, they would tell them to get back up their feet. Tell them to not give up, to not give up on them, for their sake. For everyone’s sake.

Pyrrha and Nora wiped their tears and took a deep breath, before finally composing themselves.

“We’ve been moping for too long. I’ve had enough of being sad.” Nora said.

“ Its time for us to take action. We’ll take them back.” Pyrrha added, clenching one fist. “NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.”

“They’re right.” Velvet finally spoke up, before sniffing and wiping her own tears. “We will take them back. They’re not just our friends; they’re our  ** FAMILY.” **

Everyone finally managed to crack a smile, and Sky’s voice spoke again. “That’s the spirit. Ozpin already has a plan on how we’ll counter Salem and her incoming forces. He’ll evacuate every student, except for all of us here.”

Everyone then payed attention to Sky’s stern tone.

“My friend  Alfajiri is already on her way to retrieve the Grimm serum samples and give them to Dr. Oobleck, and  he will do his best to analyze the serum and create an anti-Grimm serum to cure team RWBY of their Grimm DNA. For the time being, we’ll be battling Cinder and team RWBY once they get here. And that means we all have to be prepared for that fight.”

Everyone nodded, Pyrrha and Nora now sporting determined expressions. If they were to battle their own significant other to get them back, then so be it.

“We can only pray that Dr. Oobleck manages to create a cure, and we all hope for the best in our upcoming battle.” Grimm added.

“We will be the only students left behind once professor Ozpin evacuates the entire school, and we have to give it our all once the battle begins.” Jersey finished.

“Quick question though, what is Ozpin’s  entire plan on getting  team RWBY back?” Ren asked.

The three Fae looked at each other, before contemplating on telling another secret. Sky has told  team LUNR and her own team about Ozpin’s inner circle before they all left to gather their allies, and they all took it well once knowing about what the council does for Remnant.

“Ozpin has gathered his inner council, or brotherhood in other words.” Grimm said, making team JNPR and team CFVY quickly curious on what Ozpin’s inner brotherhood is.

“Inner brotherhood??” Nora repeated.

“Ozpin’s inner council consists of himself, Glynda, our father King Phobias, general Ironwood, and Qrow Branwen.” Jersey answered.

Now this was another revelation to team JNPR and team CFVY. They’ve never heard of Ozpin’s council, let alone even know the headmaster had a secret brotherhood in the first place.

Aside from them now knowing of said brotherhood, team JNPR and team CFVY were the other several people who know of the Kingdom of Fable and its history. Much like King Phobias himself, the two teams wanted to have the Fae live together in harmony with Humans and Faunus.

They wanted to ask the three Fae questions, but they kept their mouths shut for the time being. They had to focus on the task at hand and the battle ahead of them.

“We know this is another secret you don’t know off, but what’s more important for now is Ozpin’s plan. We’ll answer all of your questions once this whole situation is over.” Grimm said.

“Once Ozpin gathered the council, myself included, we all devised a plan on how we’ll take back team RWBY from Salem’s grasp.” Sky added before telling the entire plan.

How Ozpin will announce the threat to all of the students in Beacon and how’ll they need to evacuate. Next was to gather reinforcements or allies to help with the battle.

Grimm and Jersey informed that they already completed gathering their allies, and Ironwood volunteered his  Atlesian Knights to help with subduing team RWBY.

Not only that, the general also will ensure that the whole situation doesn’t go beyond Beacon Academy’s area and into Vale.

And with that, everyone was in agreement of what the three Fae said. Now knowing of the truth and the big threat coming, they needed to give it their all once the climactic battle arrives.

They knew that they’ll be battling their own brethren, and they are frightened that the battle ahead might be their last even. Team JNPR and team CFVY have heard of Cinder Fall, and to be quite frank, they were terrified.

She’s the main reason why team RWBY were turned into their current forms and state of mind, and having figured out how to create a Grimm serum that forces a Grimm’s DNA to fuse with a Human, she seems to be also quite intelligent and cunning.

They know they are facing a much bigger threat than any common Grimm they have fought so far, but with noble and loyal allies on their side, they have a fighting chance.

Salem may have her diabolical minions and creatures of Grimm at her disposal, but they have something to counter that. They have friends, they have their allies, but most importantly, they have their fighting spirit and the will to save their friends.

\--------------

** Location: Beacon Academy Front Gates **

Qrow stood by the gates of Beacon Academy, the  hunstman currently on his scroll. Ozpin told  Qrow to call Tai immediately, for if Tai were to have asked the headmaster, he would have to tell the truth entirely by himself.

Qrow knew that the better option was to tell Tai everything in person, and also recruit him for the incoming battle. The  scythewielder knows well enough that Tai is formidable when in the battlefield; Tai was the one who trained Yang in hand-to-hand combat after all.

His scroll rang a few more times, before Tai’s voice finally broke through the static.  _ "Hello?  _ _ Qrow _ _? Hey there old buddy! What did you call me for?” _

As usual, Tai’s voice was cheery and enthusiastic. Having been on the same team as the older blonde,  Qrow knew that Tai was always trying to look on the bright side and not let anything weigh him down back in their younger days at Beacon.

But  Qrow knew that Tai won’t be happy after he tells him the reason why he called. “Hey Tai.  Its good to know you’re doing well. As for the reason why I called you,”  Qrow hesitated for a moment.

Tai wasn’t just  optimistic, he was a parent; a father.  Qrow also always knew that Tai was protective of his two daughters, and the  Branwen was not sure how will Tai take the news.

The older blonde’s voice brought  Qrow back into the real world when the Branwen was starting to get lost in his thoughts.

_ “What is  _ _ Qrow _ _? It seems to be serious since you’ve gone quiet for a while.”  _ Tai’s voice was filled with concern as he pointed out  Qrow’s silence.

Qrow took a deep  breathe to calm himself down.  _ "Well, no turning back at this point.” _

“Tai, first off, before I say the reason why, can you promise that you’ll remain calm? I know that you will have questions after this but please just trust me.” Qrow said in a serious and concerned tone.

Qrow heard  Tai sigh from the other line.  _ "I’m guessing that the reason you want me to be calm is that something has happened to Ruby and Yang isn’t it?” _

Tai’s voice contained no anger, just fatherly worry and concern for his daughters. This made  Qrow smile slightly, knowing that Tai couldn’t let his anger overcome his parental worry for his only children.

“You got it all figured out already after all Tai. Please come to Beacon as soon as you can. I’ll explain everything when you get here.” Qrow replied.

_ “Got it. I’ll see you there then  _ _ Qrow _ _.”  _ Tai’s voice said before he hung up.  Qrow gave a sigh as he put his scroll back in his pocket, before going back inside the academy and making his way towards Ozpin’s office.

Every one of their needed allies were there. Sienna, Kali, Raven, and Winter. Ironwood has gone to Atlas and came back with a clearly enraged Winter, and  Qrow could tell she was trying her best to remain calm.

Winter was the only family member Weiss could turn to besides Klein, and  Qrow knew that Winter loved Weiss so much. With their family history, it was quite sad to know that Jacques only married Willow for the SDC and nothing more.

This resulted in Willow drinking her sorrows away, and neglecting all three of her children as they all grew up thanks to Klein being there. Winter and Weiss are so close as sisters;  Qrow relating to Winter because of how protective they are of their family.

Qrow has a lingering thought in his mind that has been stuck ever since Ozpin gathered them and telling about  team RWBY’s  current situation.

_ “Mark my words. Ruby, Yang, WE’LL GET YOU BACK. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.” _

The scythewielder was determined to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Oc belong to their respective Owner  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


	26. Ch. 20 Dark Forces Arising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT. Updated the chapter and added more plotlines
> 
> So sorry for the delay everyone. Also want to point out some changes and notes I really needed to point out for this fanfic.
> 
> First is that Nathan's name has been officially changed by his owner to Noctis. Pyrrha within RWBY GH's universe is a natural 6 footer. :3. (Sorry heels. X3)
> 
> Once again, not a pro writer but I try my best. Another heads up that this is a short chapter and I apologize for that.

**Location: Desolate Spawning Grounds, Salem’s Fortress’s Training Room**  

Cinder watched with a dark smile as she watched team RWBY used their newly modified weapons against other common Grimm. The training grounds was surprisingly large enough to occupy many lesser Grimm and team RWBY. 

It has been a day ever since team RWBY has been re-equipped with their respective weapon, and it seems they haven’t lost their fighting edge when it comes to wielding their weapons. 

Currently, Ruby grunted as she used Crescent Rose to slice an enemy Beowolf horizontally in half instantly, before quickly using her Semblance to turn into a flurry of dark roses and sped past more enemy Beowolves, and at the same time cutting them into pieces. 

Weiss summoned a black glyph with Myrtenaster that appeared in front of her, and Blake jumped on the glyph before she propelled herself with a vertical jump, Gambol Shroud’s Katana and the sheath in both of her clawed hands. 

With a loud roar, flash and several slices later, all of the Ursa and Beowolves turned to dust. 

Yang had Ember Celica activated, giving her entire arms and shoulders armored protection, as well as one shoulder canon on top of each shoulder. 

The canons though were down and sheathed, and Yang used her mastery of hand-to-hand combat to battle and receive damage from the opposing Ursas and Beowolves. 

The Dragon Grimm ducked from a claw attack by an Ursa, before Yang swiped her sharp tail across her opponent’s body, the Ursa immediately dissipating after impact. 

Next Yang did a roundhouse kick at an incoming Beowolf, before she readied her shoulder canons, as well as gathering fire in her mouth. The canons raised and glowed with fire, and in a few moments, Yang open fired (quite literally). 

The triple wave of fire immediately burned the rest of the enemy Grimm, leaving nothing. Yang then sieze fire. 

Yang’s shoulder canons folded back down, emitting residue smoke from firing, as well as smoke coming out of the corners of Yang’s closed mouth. 

Emerald and Mercury arrived at the scene, stopping just by the entrance of the hallways they came from, and could only stare with genuine fear at the display of power by team RWBY. 

The duo just got back from being summoned by Salem, informing them to tell Cinder when they will leave for battle. Before they went to the throne room after being called, they came across Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian along the way. 

Tyrian, being his usual creepy self, taunted the duo that Salem might have a punishment for them or rather something sinister planned for the duo.  

Mercury almost lost it and wanted to beat the living shit out of the Faunus, but Hazel quickly stepped in and reminded Tyrian of their orders. 

They did their job on really enhancing team RWBY’s weapons, and as a result allowed team RWBY to unleash their full potential. 

They were given some appreciation by Cinder, but it was overshadowed with her pride on managing to use team RWBY as her own deadly weapons. 

This made Emerald and Mercury wonder if Cinder even needs them anymore at this point. With team RWBY at her disposal, the Grimm hybrids are far more capable of destruction that the two of them combined. 

Emerald was genuinely scared at that thought, having been by Cinder’s side longer than Neptune’s. Truth to be told, Emerald’s loyalty is to that of Cinder and Cinder alone. 

She didn’t care about being loyal to Salem, believing Cinder to be her one and only guiding light ever since she met her a long time ago. Emerald is _terrified_ of Salem to be completely honest. 

Salem was a literal immortal being from the ancient times of humanity’s first comeuppance, and there was still so much she, Mercury, and even Cinder don’t know anything about Salem’s past other than her being one of the first humans to ever surface in ancient Remnant. 

Mercury however, was upset on the other hand on the thought of Cinder eventually discarding them like nothing more than used puppets. 

He enjoyed causing trouble and mayhem along-side Cinder and Emerald ever since they recruited him after he murdered his own father because of him stealing Mercury’s Semblance at such a young age. 

Sure, he could care less about himself getting discarded, having learned how to survive on his own thanks to his experience of causing mischief and getting away with many crimes on his records. 

But the cons of being discarded meant that he will be much more prone to getting captured and imprisoned by any of the police and military figures all over Remnant. 

He stayed with Cinder’s faction to keep himself free of getting captured due to their crimes, but if he were to be discarded along with Emerald, it would spell him lots of trouble of trying to avoid the police and military from capturing him. 

Mercury clenched one fist tight with anger, while Emerald stayed quiet and stared sadly on the floor. 

\---------- 

**Salem’s throne room**  

Salem sat silently on her throne, having just finished giving her orders to Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian. 

Watts has been assigned by Salem to come to Vale without notice, and hack into Beacon Academy’s surveillance system, and broadcast the upcoming battle to the entirety of Vale. 

This will allow Salem to install fear into the hearts of Vale’s people, as well as showing how Ozpin allegedly let his own students to be corrupted by their own enemies without a second thought. 

By doing this, the people of Vale will have second thoughts and doubts about Ozpin’s capability to be the headmaster of a Huntsman academy, as well as his status on being one of the higher ups within Remnant itself. 

It would be the ultimate public humiliation for Ozpin, and will most likely decrease the chance of young teens attending Beacon Academy in the following years or so. 

Salem assigned Hazel and Tyrian to protect Watts and make sure no harm comes to him while they journey towards Vale. Once Salem has been notified of her three henchmen that they have arrived, she’ll unleash her new weapons upon Beacon Academy. 

Her new weapons of course being the newly Grimmified team RWBY, along with Cinder and her lackies. 

Speaking of Cinder, they have managed to extract half of the current Fall Maiden’s powers, who is Amber. Amber was lucky enough to have been rescued and induced into a coma deep inside Beacon Academy’s hidden vault. 

The events happened just a month ago before Cinder managed to create her new serum and plan to use it on human test subjects to see if it would work. 

Salem was hoping that Cinder manages to finish the job of stealing the other half of Amber’s powers, so she can be the next Fall Maiden. 

She also knew that Ozpin himself is gathering his own allies to help in the upcoming battle, knowing that he won’t back down that easily. 

The dark entity smiled to herself, already imagining the chaos that will unfold soon enough. 

\---------- 

**Back at the training room**  

Cinder ordered team RWBY to stop their assaults, having no more enemy Grimm to destroy. Team RWBY obeyed without question, and in turn sheathed their weapons. 

Currently, they all lied down on the floor, possibly waiting for their next command. Emerald and Mercury decided it was time to tell Cinder of what happened to one of their supposed “allies”. 

Sure, they have their own set of alliances, but due to them all being on their own separate evil sides, they didn’t really have a high level of trust with one another.  

However, all of them are aware of each other’s powers and capability, and they respect each other’s reputation. 

The duo walked up behind Cinder, and the ashen haired woman turned to them with her signature scowl. “What do you two want now?” 

They flinched slightly at Cinder’s sharp tone, Mercury nudging Emerald to tell Cinder the news. Emerald glared and growled lightly at Mercury before she sighed to calm herself down. 

Cinder could only raise a confused eyebrow at this. 

Emerald cleared her throat and began to speak nervously. “Well... you see Cinder uhm... Adam got... captured.” 

This made Cinder’s eyes widen slightly before she gave a low groan said in an annoyed and angry tone. “Whatever he has done is his own fault Emerald. He got himself in trouble on his own, and we won’t be lending any of our help. He’ll be just a waste of time at this point. Any more news I have to hear from you two?” 

Now it was Emerald who nudged Mercury, who grunted with a glare in return. “Salem sent Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian to Vale so that so called “doctor” could hack into Beacon’s surveillance system. Salem plans to broadcast the entire fight to all of Vale, probably to humiliate Ozpin or something else.” 

“Oh. Any further information that mistress Salem has said to the two of you?” Cinder replied. 

“Once Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian arrive at Vale, we’ll move out with team RWBY.” Emerald added. 

Cinder then gave a sinister smile. _“That’s excellent.”_  

Mercury then cleared his throat. “Salem also wants to inform you that we need to get the rest of the Fall Maiden’s powers hidden within Beacon in due time.” 

“Oh we will get there. Soon enough.” Cinder replied before raising her left hand and fire surrounded the appendage. “I’ll be getting an evolution myself once I absorb the rest of the Fall Maiden’s powers.” 

Cinder then gave a sinister laugh that echoed within the room.

\---------- 

**Location: Mistral, the Forest surrounding Haven Academy**  

The sun was beating down on Mistral, with some clouds just floating around. 

Alfajiri (or Alfa, her common nickname) in her Nemean Lion form, ran through the forest where Sky sent her the coordinates of the portal they came through and arrived at Salem’s territory.

Her lion form was massive and well-muscled, having broad shoulders and large paws for support. Her fur was perfect dark brown color, with a creamy brown as the secondary color. 

Alfa had a full mane colored silver tipped with white, and her body sported numerous scars. Not only that, she had gold armored plates that covered her upper fore arms, down her spine and her whole tail except for her tail tuft. 

Sky and Alfa are long-time friends ever since they met in their Fable Knight years many years ago. Not only Sky though; Grimm, Jersey, Kairo, and Sphynx as well. 

They were all great friends with another. Until the White Fang attacked. That’s how Alfa gained her numerous scars, and it made her vow to become much stronger so she can protect her friends. 

After the incident, Alfa returned to her Fable Knight school and graduated as a full Fable Knight. But she chose to explore the outside world of Remnant rather than just remain in her home kingdom. 

Phobias granted her access to Remnant, and she has been a wandering traveler ever since. Now at the age of 24, she was a full-fledged fighter and experienced traveler. 

She knew that she needed to retrieve a sample of the serum Sky told her. Whoever Sky views as a friend, is a friend of Alfa. Sky must care about them deeply during their conversation just a day ago. 

_“I’ll get that serum no matter what Sky. We’ll save your friends I swear it!”_  

Alfa then noticed the trees around her looked burnt, indicating she was near. Eventually, she arrived at the broken battlefield. Alfa didn’t have time to just look around. 

The Nemean Lion shifted back to her human form, and began to walk towards the direction of where the portal is located. In just a few moments, the portal opened just in front of Alfa. 

(Her height is 6'6)

“This is it. Alright. Here I go.” Alfa said before jumping in instantly. 

**Location: Desolate Spawning Grounds**  

Alfa landed on her feet as the portal opened behind her, before closing back up. 

The Nemean Lion stood up, before her eyes widened and her mouth open slightly. There it was. The Grimm spawning grounds, and Salem’s fortress. 

_“Whoa. This place sure is dark, and... lifeless.”_ Alfa thought to herself. The Fae then saw the Grimm birthing pools, seeing Beowolves emerging from under it. 

Alfa quickly hid behind one of the giant purple crystals so she would not be seen by any of the surrounding Grimm. _"Okay. So, how do I get to that lab?”_  

After a few moments, Alfa facepalmed lightly and chuckled to herself. “Of course. I have Earth magic, I can just use it to detect where that lab is.” 

Being a Nemean Lion, Alfa specializes in using Earth Magic, thus allowing to manipulate any kind of material from the soil, as well as utilizing Chi. 

Chi is the literal energy within all living things, kind of like another term for Aura used by the Fae. 

Alfa stood up straight, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Using her heightened sense of touch due to being a user of Earth Magic, she can feel vibrations within the air and on the ground. 

In a few moments, she felt the vibrations on the ground, and felt the movement of footsteps from the surrounding Grimm, and within Salem’s castle. 

Using those vibrations, she navigated inside Salem’s fortress, until finally, she found the location of Cinder’s lab. 

Opening her eyes, Alfa smiled. “ _I found it.”_  

She then tapped her right foot on the ground three times, before a hole appeared and she jumped down, before the hole immediately closed itself. 

Thanks to her Earth Magic, she can create a tunnel connecting to where her destination is located, this one leading to Cinder’s lab. Alfa ran on all fours in the dark tunnel, and in a few moments, she opened another hole above her, and jumped. 

Alfa stood back up, the hole closing under her. She was in! She took a look around Cinder’s lab, taking in its sinister appearance, and the Grimm inside the test tubes gave Alfa a little fright. 

_“Talk about being a mad scientist. Okay, so where I do find those serums?”_  

The Fae stood just on by the table where the syringe gun Cinder used to transform team RWBY, and Alfa simply turned her head and saw more test tubes containing the serum. _"Well, that was easy.”_  

She looked at them carefully, and saw that they were labeled Beowolf, Panther, Fox, and Dragon respectively. The Fae then grabbed the four test tubes with her right hand. 

Then, a loud alarm rang, and a red light replace the dimmed yellow, indicating an intruder alert signal. 

This gave Alfa a fright for a brief moment, before she immediately tapped her right foot again, and she jumped down the hole before it closed immediately. 

\---------- 

Cinder heard her lab alarm. Someone must’ve broken inside! Mercury and Emerald seems to have heard it too, as well as team RWBY, which made them perk up instantly. 

Cinder gave a growl before she said angrily. “Come with me you two! Someone just broke inside my lab. Team RWBY, stay here.” 

Emerald and Mercury quickly followed Cinder as she ran down the hallway towards her laboratory, all the while Cinder was angry at herself for not stationing any other security than an alarm if an intruder ever manages to break inside. 

“Who do you think it could be Merc?” Emerald asked as they kept running. 

Mercury scoffed. “I could care less who could it be Emerald. As long as they don’t take something important. Like, y’know, Cinder’s serum.” As quickly as Mercury said that, he immediately covered his mouth in regret as Cinder gave a snarl in response to that. 

“Should have kept your mouth shut Merc.” Emerald said mockingly with a smirk, which only received a flip from Mercury as they kept moving. 

They eventually arrive at Cinder’s lab, and Cinder turned off the alarm immediately. The ashen haired looked around in alert, her eyes darting towards every corner. 

Finally her eyes settle on her table, and saw that samples of her serum has been stolen. Cinder gave an angry shout and a fiery orange glow appeared around her right eye. **"God damn it!”**  

Mercury and Emerald could only wince as Cinder tried to calm herself down. 

Cinder suddenly turned to her lackies with an angry glare. **"You two are coming with me and we’ll go out immediately.”**  

“But, what about Salem’s orders?” Emerald said meekly. 

**“I could care less about that right now. Somebody has just barged in and stole four samples of my serum! It could have been some agent Ozpin sent out and you never know what they can do with those samples.”** Cinder growled back angrily, making Emerald shrink under her angry gaze. 

\---------- 

Alfa emerged from the tunnel once again, and stood at the same spot from where she started. The Fae kept a firm grip on the serums in her hand. _"I got them. Now, to deliver them to Vale.”_  

Alfa quickly ran to where the portal was, and immediately jumped in before the portal closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art made and owned by: Me
> 
> RWBY owned by: RT and Monty Oum
> 
> All Ocs belong to their respective owner


	27. Character Update: Jersey Phobias Human Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character update. This time its Jersey's new redesigned Human form by my friend/artist, AutisticWerewolf.  
> Art featured is not owned by me.  
> PLEASE SUPPORT AutisticWerewolf in her Tumblr, https://grimmtheautisticwerewolf.tumblr.com/ and her DeviantArt as well, https://www.deviantart.com/autisticwerewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those expecting a chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY! The next chapter will be up soon after this. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN. FEATURED ART AND CHARACTER IS OWNED BY: AutisticWerewolf.  
> PLEASE SUPPORT HER WORK.


	28. Ch. 21 Beacon's Allied Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 21. :D
> 
> Once again, not a pro writer but I try my best.
> 
> A bit of spoilers here because of some info about team CFVY from the new book After the Fall. But they're minor.
> 
> And also thanks for over 1k hits everyone. :)

**Location: Beacon Academy**

Ozpin, along with Glynda and Phobias, stayed within the headmaster’s office, waiting in silence for the arrival of their allies. Once Sky and Grimm exited the office after a tearful reunion with her biological father Ironwood, the recruitment phase was a go.

Ironwood left Beacon in his airship to go get Winter, team SBRE went to Menagerie to recruit Blake’s parents, and Qrow with Jersey went to Mistral to recruit Raven.

When Glynda and Phobias returned to the office, they asked why Ironwood wanted a private conversation. The duo knew that they weren’t supposed to ask, but they asked nonetheless out of concern.

Ozpin answered reassuringly that Ironwood finally found his daughter, and Phobias was happy and grateful to learn that Grimm was reunited with her true father.

Glynda was quite happy as well but reminded the gentlemen of their current situation to get them back on track.

Phobias himself looked out from one of the windows. The sun was still shining bright in the afternoon, but then, Phobias saw a giant silhouette in the sky.

The king focused his gaze, and recognized it to be his son Jersey in dragon form, accompanied by two other smaller silhouettes with similar appearances. Phobias smiled, knowing that the one of the smaller silhouettes was Raven.

This means that Jersey and Qrow managed to convince the tribe leader after all, and he turned to Ozpin, the headmaster sitting on his chair and tapping one of his fingers on his table.

Glynda then heard a loud sound, and turned to look out from the windows herself, and saw Ironwood’s airship. The massive vehicle landed on the same spot when it first arrived, indicating that Ironwood and Winter are back as well.

They waited for their allies to come to the office, and they all arrive within twenty minutes or so. And one unexpected ally.

Taiyang Xiao Long entered the last, and this gave Raven a bit of a shock before she instantly recovered.

Tai informed that he knew something happened to his two daughters, and he doesn’t have anything against Ozpin for what happened. All that mattered to him is getting his daughters back from Cinder’s control.

Now, all of them stood in a circle within Ozpin’s office, having short introductions with one another, and telling their allies what the entire plan is.

Ozpin stood at the head, with Phobias and Glynda on either side of him. Next to Glynda was Ironwood and Winter, and on Phobias’ side were Tai, Qrow, Raven, Sienna, and Kali.

Ironwood turns his head and nods at Ozpin, who in turn took a deep breath and sighed before he began to explain the entire plan they have laid out. “Since we are now gathered all here together, I must tell all of you our plan on how to take back team RWBY.”

“I do have something to ask of you Ozpin.” Sienna suddenly spoke up. “Can we make sure not to harm any of our children during this process?”

Tai, Winter, and Raven (secretly) agreed to that thought, and they all turned their heads in question towards Ozpin.

“We will try our best to not harm team RWBY. They may be Grimm now, but they are still your children nonetheless. General Ironwood has volunteered his Atlesian Knights to help subdue them.” Ozpin replied.

“Make sure to keep your word Ozpin.” Winter said sternly.

Ozpin gave a sigh before continuing. “We’ll do our best Winter. Now, back to the plan. The first thing we’ll do is evacuate all the students here in Beacon.

Except for the rescue team, consisting of team SBRE, team LUNR, and the Phobias siblings. Not only them however, team CFVY and team JNPR will also stay behind to aid in the fight.

I will tell all of you this. These students consider each and every one as family, and they might be able to help us bring back team RWBY to their senses.

Once every student is evacuated, Ironwood will make sure that the events that will unfold will remain within Beacon’s grounds. If we let any information or footage of the battle that will take place get leaked into Vale and potentially even the other kingdoms, it will spell trouble for all of us.”

“Ozpin, I do have to ask this. Once we manage to help team RWBY come to their senses, how will we exactly turn them back to normal?” Glynda asked.

“Sky has told me that a friend of hers will retrieve samples of the Grimm serum used by Cinder and deliver them here to Beacon. Afterwards the samples will be given to Oobleck so he can study them and hopefully create a retro serum that will reverse the effects of the Grimm serum.” Ozpin replied.

No more questions were asked after that, and Ozpin continued to lay out the plan.

“After Ironwood makes sure that nothing goes outside, we’ll take our time to train and prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle. I know for a fact that Salem herself is preparing right now. We’ll need all the power and strength we have to defeat and subdue team RWBY.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew that they have one chance to make their plan work. Otherwise if they fail now in Beacon, Vale might be next on Salem’s list of causing more destruction.

\----------

**Beacon’s Training Grounds**

Team SBRE, team LUNR, team JNPR, team CFVY, and the Phobias siblings all trained and sparred against each other within the training grounds. Shouts and battle cries erupted from their voices as they clashed.

It was a battle-royal style of fighting, where every one of them was on their own, occasionally doing team attacks before instantly going back to the normal status.

They have been going at it for more than two hours now, taking half hour breaks when needed. Every single one of them were covered in sweat, and had opted out to remove some of their clothing.

There’s a secret to their training on increasing their combat prowess. By wearing weighted clothing. Courtesy of Sky, she created weighted versions of team JNPR, team CFVY, and team LUNR.

Team SBRE already wore weighted clothing as a part of their own training, as well as Grimm and Jersey.

By wearing weighted clothing, it allows them to increase their strength, speed, and overall combat prowess, all the while sealing their “true” power once they remove their weighted clothes.

Now, to ensure they all fought at full power, they removed their weighted clothing when the next hour of training commenced.

Team SBRE simply removed their coats, as well as their foot wear, except for Sky, already having bare feet. Sky though, went the extra mile of removing her scarf and shirt, leaving her toned torso exposed.

Team SBRE, team JNPR, team LUNR, and team CFVY all know about Sky’s condition of being an Intersex, and just accepted the Fae right away without any hesitation.

There was always this saying that they all valued greatly.

_“Appearance does not define a person, but who they are on the inside and the choices they make.”_

They also don’t mind Jersey’s markings and Sky’s scars on her torso.

The rest of team SBRE also decided to remove one last article of clothing, which was their shirts, leaving them all in sports bras colored their respective color.

Red for Shira, cobalt blue for Riku, and brown for Erin.

Everyone else followed suite, the boys shirtless, and the rest of the girls in their sports bras.

Currently, Nora, Pyrrha, Grimm, and Jersey fought fiercely with one another on the center of the room. Nora let out a shout as she slammed Magnhild on the floor, causing a shockwave, causing Pyrrha, Grimm and Jersey to be propelled into the air.

But they all recovered quickly on their own. Pyrrha used her Semblance to control Akoúo̱ and brought herself back on the ground as she directed her shield downwards.

Grimm used the strength of one downward punch to get down, and Jersey summoned his wings get back on the ground.

Next, Grimm charged at Jersey with claw swipe, Jersey using Fafnir’s shield to protect him. Pyrrha shifted Miló to rifle mode, and fired several bullets at Nora and the two Fae.

The three quickly jumped away to evade the shots.

Meanwhile, Sky battled Yatsu as they clashed their two massive blades. Lumino Drago and Fulcrum emitted sparks as the two collided. Quickly afterwards, they exchanged blow for blow for an extended period of time, before Sky manage to sneak a right roundhouse kick.

Yatsu grunted as Sky’s foot met his side, but recovered quickly as he grabbed Sky’s foot and used his strength to throw the Fae in the air. Sky summoned her wings and stayed afloat, before she extended her right hand, her shadow beneath her forming tendrils that shot towards Yatsu.

The 7 ft tall warrior evaded and parried the tendrils with ease, all the while jumping and avoiding more incoming tendrils.

On another side of the room was team LUNR battling Jaune, Ren, Coco, Fox, and Velvet.

Velvet held a hologram copy of Crocea Mors and clashed with Jaune with the actual weapon itself. Lumina battled Ruhe, Umbra, Noctis, and Ren. The Faunus launched Lycaon at her opponents, the blades splitting to their whip forms.

They all avoided the sword whip, with Ren running around and shooting his opponents all jumped and evaded. Ruhe shot an arrow towards Noctis, who burned it with Spitfire using its flame thrower.

Fox then jumped towards Lumina as the Faunus retracted Lycaon, with Fox throwing a left elbow attack with Sharp Retribution and Lumina blocking it with one blade.

Umbra battled against Velvet, the Faunus forming a holo Crescent Rose, the two blades clashing.

Coco unleashed bullet after bullet at her enemies, causing them to scatter.

In another section of the room, BRE battled each other head to head. Shira held Kiba in sword form, Riku had Soul Slicer in its default sword mode, and Erin held Panthero in sword form.

They clashed blades, all three emitting sparks upon impact. Shira retracted Kiba and aimed at Erin, before the Fae/Faunus hybrid activated Yoroi partially.

The armor extended to cover Erin’s left shoulder and arm, and Kiba’s blade made contact with Erin’s left fore arm when she used it to shield herself.

Then, two simultaneous roars echoed, and everyone turned their heads towards the source. Sky and Jersey let out columns of fire, purple flames outlined with black for Sky and regular orange for Jersey.

The two flames clashed, and everyone shielded themselves from the force of the attacks clashing. The air became immensely hot, and hot wind emitted from the battling fires.

“Wow! Talk about legit firepower!” Noctis shouted.

“They really emit intense heat! At this rising point of temperature, they might just manage to literally melt this entire room! Including us!” Pyrrha shouted in return.

“WHAT!?” everyone else shouted in panic.

Eventually the fires died out, with the two dragons now lunging at each other and clashed blades with one another.

\----------

With the plan now laid out, Ozpin led the adults to Beacon’s training grounds. Silently, the adults made their way down the hallway towards the training grounds.

Glynda however was thinking of the conversation she and Ozpin had before they decided to head to the training grounds

_Flashback_

_Ozpin dismissed their allies, with himself, Phobias, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow being the only ones left within the room. The headmaster wanted to discuss another plan that is only known by his inner circle._

_“I know that all of you are wondering slightly why I dismissed our allies for the time being. But this is only something only us knows.”_

_They stayed silent in response, allowing Ozpin to continue._

_“To at least even the odds, we’ll need to proceed with transferring of Amber’s Maiden powers to Pyrrha.”_

_Once those words left his mouth, his brethren’s eyes all widened in concern._

_“Are you sure about this Ozpin? We don’t know if Pyrrha’s even ready for that responsibility.” Glynda said with concern._

_“But if we want to even the odds against Salem however,” Ironwood started._

_“We’ll need to fight fire with fire.” Qrow finished._

_“There’s no denying that Cinder possesses half of the Fall Maiden’s powers already, but we manage to save Amber just in time so Cinder couldn’t absorb her remaining power. And now we’ll need that power to defend against my mother’s forces.” Phobias said sternly._

_“Very well then. We’ll ask miss Nikos if she is ready to be the new vessel of the Fall Maiden’s powers once we get started on our own training.” Ozpin finished._

\----------

**Present Time**

Once the adults were nearing the training grounds, they heard shouts and the sounds of weapons clashing. Ozpin smiled at the sounds emitting from just behind the doors of the training grounds.

“It seems the youngsters already went ahead of us Oz.” Ironwood said proudly.

They continued forward, and Ozpin opened the doors, the adults now seeing the entire team of students that will be staying with them for the upcoming battle.

Team SBRE, team LUNR, team JNPR, team CFVY, and the Phobias siblings all continued to train and fight one another without stopping, showing their strength power and dedication to save team RWBY.

However, the adults didn’t miss the fact that they were all half naked. Needless to say, some of them had a reaction to this, specifically Kali, Sienna, and even Glynda, who all sported light blushes upon seeing the youngsters.

The young students however, didn’t manage to hear the doors open and see the adults come in, and continued to fight one another. At this point of their training, they all discarded their weapons and lay them on the ground.

They each chose a sparring partner for hand-to-hand combat.

They were all in a complete set of nine pairs.

Sky VS Jersey.

Grimm VS Lumina.

Pyrrha VS Coco.

Shira VS Erin.

Riku VS Umbra.

Noctis VS Fox

Yatsu VS Nora.

Jaune VS Ren.

Ruhe VS Velvet.

Despite being so proficient in using their respective weapon, they all trained themselves in hand-to-hand combat, knowing to not always rely of their weapons all the time.

Currently, they all exchanged attacks and blows, emitting grunts from each and every one of them.

“They all seem to be so focused on their fighting, they don’t notice us at all.” Sienna said amusingly while giving a gently and playful nudge at Kali’s side to bring her wife back from her reaction to the youngsters basically fighting half naked.

“Oh. They sure are honey.” Kali replied with a sheepish smile and giggle.

“Talk about dedication huh Oz?” Qrow said to Ozpin with a small smile, one the headmaster returned.

“They seem to want to really rescue and take back team RWBY from Salem’s grasp, and I can sense that with every second they fight, they are getting stronger than before. However, I think we can show the youngsters our own strength despite our current ages.”

This erupted a set of amused chuckles from the adults, except for Raven, who in turn was focused on how Jersey fights his friend Sky in hand to hand combat.

She can feel the sheer willpower of the Fae to take back her daughter, one that she admires greatly about the young dragon. She never knew how her daughter managed to attain such a unique significant other in her absence, but nonetheless, she is happy that Yang found someone she can call her lover until the end of time.

Qrow observed his sister closely, not seeming to suspect anything unusual from Raven. He knew that Raven would not be planning anything right now, but he keeps an eye on her just in case.

Sky continued to dodge Jersey’s punches and kicks, before she reciprocated with a fast punch to Jersey’s stomach, prompting the other Fae to back up with a grunt and hand over his abdomen.

Jersey gave a tired smile at Sky. “You seem to have gotten stronger since our last fight.”

Sky returned the smile. “I can say the same for you.”

The Black Dragon’s eyes then turned to the side, and she finally saw the adults just watching them amusingly. “Well Jersey, it seems we’re not alone in this room. Look.” Sky gestured with hand towards Ozpin and his group.

Jersey followed Sky’s hand, and could simply emit a sheepish “Oh.”

Ozpin smiled as Sky and Jersey acknowledge them with a nod of their heads, before he gave one clap to catch the other young students’ attentions.

Some greetings were exchanged before the youngsters all decided to take a long break from their long hour training, and letting the adults do their own fights.

Currently, the exhausted students all sat down on the benches, drinking water to regain hydration from all the sweat they have released from such long hours of training.

They also retrieved their respective weapons from the floor, and put them all neatly on another set of benches just behind them.

“How do you think their fight will go?” Grimm asked Jersey curiously.

“I don’t know sis. But its probably gonna be more interesting than ours was.” Jersey said with an amused smile, erupting chuckles and giggles from his sister and friends in reply.

The adults gathered themselves at the center of the room, and they seem to have decided who their opponents will be.

Sienna VS Kali.

Qrow VS Raven VS Tai.

Ironwood VS Ozpin VS Phobias.

And Winter VS Glynda.

Sienna smiled at Kali. “Its been a long while since we fought Kali.” The tigress then removed the metal spaulder on her shoulders and her cape, before she began to stretch, her muscles cracking as they did so.

Kali chuckled in reply. “Don’t you dare go easy on me though honey.” Kali’s eyes became sharp and she quickly extended her claws with a smirk. “Cause I’ll be giving it my all, even if I’m against my own wife.”

Sienna gave a smirk of her own, her eyes getting sharp themselves, and her claws extending as well. “I don’t plan to Kali.”

Going to the former members of team STRQ, Qrow and Raven drew their swords, and Tai readied his fist and took his stance.

Qrow smiled. “Don’t tell me you two have gotten rusty over the years?” he taunted.

Tai and even Raven seems to smirk at this question. “I’ll let you know that I still train myself even after our disbandment, and I have not gotten rusty either.”

“For once, I agree with you Tai. I can’t lead my tribe if I don’t train myself to the very limit.” Raven replied as she gripped her sword tightly.

Meanwhile with Ironwood, Ozpin, and Phobias, the general drew out two guns while Ozpin held his staff and Phobias summoned his bident.

“Its been a long while since we all fought.” Ozpin said before he gripped his cane with a smile.

“I’ll have you know that I have kept my fighting edge straight even when not in battle Oz.” Ironwood replied confidently.

Phobias chuckled. “I may not be as young as I used to be, but my skills have yet to rust.”

Winter drew her sword, with Glynda gripping her crop.

“We have never fought before Glynda.” Winter said as she took a stance. “This should be interesting.”

“I can say the same for you Winter. But I have seen how you fight and how proficient you are with your Glyphs, so it means I cannot hold back even against my own ally.” Glynda replied with a smile, in which Winter mirrored.

The youngsters all watched eagerly as the adults went silent, seemingly preparing on who will make the first move out of all of them.

Then, in less than a second, the adults clashed with one another. Sienna and Kali fought hand to hand, delivering punches, swipes, and kicks, all the while avoiding each other’s claws as quickly. They almost looked like blurs thanks to their speed.

Sienna managed to sneak in a claw swipe, which shred about a portion of Kali’s left yukata sleeve. Apparently, this angered Kali to a degree that she reciprocated with a soft roar and claw swipe that shredded some Sienna’s hair at the front, the tigress barely avoiding the claws from hitting her forehead.

Qrow and Raven clashed blades, before they separated when Tai aimed a kick to Qrow’s face. Raven then focused on Tai, doing a strong left blade attack, in which the blonde avoided before ducking and sneaking a punch to Raven’s stomach.

Raven grunted before dodging a sword attack from Qrow, who then extended a left punch towards Tai, who in turn blocked it with crossed arms.

Phobias thrusted his bident forward, which Ozpin intercepted by sliding his cane roughly against the blades to stop it upon impact. Ironwood fired bullets at the two men, who immediately dodged to the side.

Winter charged forward with her sword extended back and thrusted it forward, in which Glynda dodged before using her Semblance to lift the sword of Crocea Mors.

A purple outline appeared around the sword, and it floated up.

“Mr. Arc, I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your blade.” Glynda said as the sword came to her side, before she thrusted it forward to clash against Winter’s own blade.

Jaune could only sigh with a smile. “Just please don’t break it Ms. Goodwitch.”

Glynda smirked before she increased the strength input on Crocea Mors’ blade, Winter grunting as the sword’s force was starting to push her backwards.

The elder Schnee held her ground however, and she then pushed the blade away with enough force. Glynda quickly reciprocated as she controlled the blade to attack once more.

Winter was more ready this time, parrying each strike that came after another. However, she was so focused on deflecting the sword, she didn’t notice Glynda lifting Miló and shifting it to Miló Xiphos.

The huntress then added Miló Xiphos on her current blade assault against Winter. The elder Schnee grunted as she felt the increasing speed of the two blades clashing against hers.

Winter then drew her second blade and used it to assist her longer sword. The Schnee increased her movements to match those of Glynda’s, the huntress now waving her crop to increase her own movements.

The youngsters watched in awe as they saw the adults’ combat proficiencies. The strength of hand-to-hand combat as well as weapon wielding at its best.

As time went on, the adults got more serious with one another. All the power and strength of their attacks increased with vigor, the youngsters now hearing roars and battle cries emitting from the fighting adults.

Sienna and Kali changed their fighting style to acrobatic hand to hand combat, the duo now doing jumps and flips in conjunction to their offense and defense.

Raven and Qrow now took advantage of using their corvid forms to avoid each other’s attacks, as well as Tai’s. Despite the unfair advantage, Tai still manages to land blow for blow on each of the Branwen twins whenever he saw an opening.

Ironwood, Ozpin, and Phobias now switched to hand-to-hand combat, showing immense skills as they blocked each other’s punches and kicks.

Winter has managed to use her Glyphs to increase her own attacks, with Glynda now using more of her Semblance to control Crocea Mors and Miló Xiphos.

The entire team of young students watched closely as the adults continued to battle each other, and they could feel the radiating fighting spirit within them.

They could also now sense the determination within them to save team RWBY, the same determination they all shared with one another.

With each attack delivered, they sensed the increasing power with each strike.

No matter what happens, they vow to take team RWBY back from Salem. Whatever it takes. And they will not give up until they succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Ocs belong to their respective owners.  
> RWBY and characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum


End file.
